


Things Aren't What They Seem

by Ace_sama



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_sama/pseuds/Ace_sama
Summary: Erik had grown up in the opera house, after Antoinette had gotten pregnant he had become the opera ghost. Few years later, with the encouragement of his companion Farren, he took on a student by the name Christine. He hadn't realized how much his life would change because of it. Spirit Animal AU!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dear readers! In spirit of Halloween, my favorite holiday, I’m back with another fanfic and this time it’s in the original timeline. It’s basically a retelling of the musical but definitely different in a lot of ways. One being that they all have spirit animals, Raoul and Christine fall in love first and Erik’s asexual. I was also able to put the songs in this as well so be on the lookout for the lyrics! But not all of them are exact because I had to make them fit my story. That was fun doing! lol, Anyway I’m really excited about this one so let’s get started! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, just my stories.  
>   
> *Note: Asexuals are all different, just like any other sexuality.

Erik had watched his companion shift into multiple forms through the years but had found it amusing when Farren had settled into the shape of a coyote. 

It has been a few years since Erik had murdered his tormenter at the circus and was rescue by a young ballet girl, who he later found out was named Antoinette. She had dragged him behind her for he did not know how long, but follow her he did willingly. 

He had been surprised to catch sight of the girl once the act of murder had been committed, him standing over his ‘master’s’ body inside his cage. He had spotted her as soon as he looked up. Their eyes had met and instead of recoiling from horror the girl came closer and advised him to get out and follow her. 

He did not know what else to do, so he came to her and she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the cage. 

They had to be very quiet of course but Antoinette used her companion, a lynx named Valere, to scope out their path ahead of them. The whole time, she kept his hand firmly in hers and he used his other to clench Farren, who had a beaver form at the time, to his bare chest. 

She guided him until they reached the catacombs underneath the Opera Populaire. She told him to stay down there, she will find him and bring him food. 

Those catacombs became his home. 

Erik had done a lot of exploring for weeks. He would spend all day and good chunks of the night going through the tunnels, finding and remembering what leads to where and marking in his head all the places it was physically impossible to travel too. He made sure to always keep track of time though, for the one time he did not in the beginning of his exploration, he had come across a distraught Antoinette who had become stressed upon finding that Erik was not at their meet up spot for him to get food. 

Antoinette had given him a scolding, Valere had done the same to Farren. 

He made sure to be there every time the girl and her companion showed up. 

Farren had been the one to find the little miniature island on the underground lake. While he had been sleeping, the little beaver had decided to try to find a more suitable place for her human. 

She had told Erik after finding the island that she had been searching for weeks for such a place. 

The next time Antoinette and Valere had come to visit them and give food, Erik brought them down to the underground haven. 

“This is going to be my home.” Erik had announced to Antoinette as the two of them watched Farren swim in the lake and Valere follow her along the edge of the water.

“How are you going to do that?” Antoinette had asked uncertainly.

“I can build something. I am good with my hands, I can learn.” Erik explained. Then paused thoughtfully. “First, I will need to build a boat.”

“And how are you going to get the things to build a boat, then a house?” Antoinette questioned. 

He pointed upwards to indicate the opera house above them. “They probably would not notice a few things go missing here and there.”

They heard a cry and both turned to see Valere in the water, trying to swim back to the edge. Farren was giggling mischievously. 

“Oh, Farren, what have you done?” Antoinette scolded the snickering beaver, hurriedly over to the water and plucking a shaky Valere out. 

“The little rat grabbed me and pulled me in!” Valere hissed in Antoinette’s arms. She jumped out of her human’s arms and landed on the rocks. She shook herself viciously, water spraying everywhere. 

Erik began to snickered but quickly stopped as Antoinette’s eyes glared at him. He cleared his throat and scowled his companion.

“Apologize now Farren.” He told her sternly. 

The beaver sighed, her tail whipped out and caused a splash. 

“I am sorry.” Farren apologized reluctantly. 

The lynx hissed in reply and left through the tunnel they had come in. Antoinette sighed. 

“Well, she’s going to be in a right fit for the rest of the day. I doubt she will want to come down here again for a while.” 

“What?” Farren questioned uncertainly, she had come out of the water and was standing next to Erik and looking up at Antoinette. “What do you mean?”

“You did something mean to her. You do not do mean things to your friends.” Antoinette explained softly. 

Erik heard Farren shuffle awkwardly next to him but observed Antoinette. Their eyes met and he was the one who had to look away. 

Apparently, this was a lesson for both of them. 

“But—I am sorry!” Farren cried and Erik felt her fear at losing her first and only friend. He heard her tail slap repeatedly on the rocks in worry.

“And I will tell her that.” Antoinette soothed. “She will come around eventually, but remember this next time you think a prank would be a good idea.” 

“I promise!” Farren vowed and Erik shifted from side to side when Antoinette gave him a look. 

“I am not making that promise.” He stated.

“Oh, come now Erik.” Antoinette huffed. “How about, do not prank your friends or loved ones?”

“So you mean only you?” Erik answered. He did not mention Valere, she already knew that he would never do anything to a companion. 

“I doubt I will be your only friend for your entire life.” Antoinette countered and waited with her arms crossed expectantly. 

Farren slapped her tail on the back of his leg when he did not say anything and he sent her another scowl. She smiled at him cheeky in reply. 

“Fine.” He finally mumbled. “I promise.”

Antoinette nodded and relaxed her arms. 

“Can you take me back now? I do not want the other dancers to realize I am gone.” She asked. 

Erik nodded and took her hand in his and showed her the way out, Farren trailed after them a few feet behind. He led her through the tunnels until they got to their meeting place. Once there, he stopped her.

“Can you grant me a favor?” he asked nervously. 

“It depends.” Antoinette began. “But if it is within my power then yes.” 

“I need you to bring me a few things,” Erik told her what he needed. 

She frowned. “What would that get you?”

Erik gestured towards his face that was covered with the bag he had gotten from the circus. “I want to make a mask. It would be a lot better than this thing.”

Antoinette hesitated. “If that is what you wish. I will see what I can do.”

“Thank you.” Erik replied warmly.

Antoinette nodded in goodbye and left them. 

Antoinette had taken a couple weeks to get what he needed for the mask but he was grateful when she came and gave him the items. 

Farren, however, had not been too happy with him. 

“Why do you have to cover you face? It is fine the way it is.” She whined as he made the mask. 

“I know, you know, that what you say is not true.” Erik answered. 

He heard a tail slap. “Companions do not lie!”

“Fine.” Erik conceded. “But that does not mean that just because you accept me, others will too. People did laugh and taunt me a lot in that cage.”

“Erik…” Farren warned and he noticed that his hands had clenched tightly into fists. He forced himself to loosen his grip. 

“I refuse to let another see my face again!” Erik declared. “No one will ever laugh at me again. No one will ever have the chance to torment me. Not because of my face!”

Farren sighed and stumbled awkwardly over the rocks to get to him. She nudged his wrist up until his hand fell on her head. She looked up at him with large brown eyes. 

“To me, you are the most beautiful human there is. No soul will ever compare, not to me.” She told him firmly. 

Erik grinned and rubbed his thumb over her forehead. “Thank you.”

After that Erik made his mask and wore it everywhere. It was a pale white and covered the majority of his face, only leaving the area below his cheekbones expose and of course his eyes. Erik and Farren soon began preparations for their future boat and home. Both of them had been very careful in gathering supplies for the boat. They quickly learned and memorized the layout of the Opera Populaire and all of its hidden passageways and dark corners. They had to wait and get one or two things at a time so the opera employees would not notice. For the most part it was okay, though Antoinette informed them the times people realized something was missing, making the two of them hold off on getting what they needed. Those days were spent exploring or Erik drawing boat plans with the pencils and paper Antoinette had given to him. 

Eventually, they had everything to build a boat and they got to work. It took a couple weeks, and Erik had gotten injured multiple times but he was satisfied with the final product. 

Erik used it to take him to the island on the lake and him and Farren spent the rest of that first day on it. Farren playing and Erik sketching what he planned to do for his house. The first thing he brought was candles, and lots of them. Every trip he made into the opera house, he took as many as he dared to with the rest of the supplies. He built as he got them, the layout of his future home memorized in his mind.

It took him months to complete his home, but he was satisfied with it. Antoinette was impressed when he had shown it to her. 

“This is better than the sleeping quarters of the theatre company.” She remarked with a grin, Valere sniffing around behind her. 

“You can visit me whenever you like.” Erik replied and shrugged. “I, ah, I made an extra bedroom for you. In case…”

Antoinette’s grin turned into a smile, putting his nervous heart at ease. “That is kind of you Erik. I am not sure I will be able to take you up on your offer, but I will never forget the gesture.”

She looked around and pointed at a large open space on one wall. “Was something supposed to go there?”

Erik felt his cheeks heat up underneath his mask. “It is something I have in mind but might not do.”

“What?” Antoinette asked curious as she watched Farren give Valere a tour around a few feet away from them. 

“I want to put an organ there.” Erik answered sheepishly, not being able to meet her eyes. 

“You play?!” she inquired in surprise, both of her eyebrows up. 

“No, but I listen to the orchestra play and like the sound of it.” Erik shook his head quickly. “Never mind, it was a stupid idea. I cannot teach myself how to play—”

“Erik.” Antoinette interrupted with a firm tone that made him look up at her. She waved to encompass the house around them. “You built this! You built a house from the bottom up without any prior knowledge!”

She walked up to him and took his shoulders in her hands. “Trust me. If there is anyone who can teach themselves to play the organ, it would be you. You are the determined dreamer after all.” 

She finished the last part with a glance shot to Farren before coming back to him. 

“Yes.” Erik replied softly. He reached up and placed his hands over hers. “Yes, I am.”

Antoinette grinned. 

Erik slowly got an organ down there. It was long and hard, but it got there. He and Farren would go into the opera house and watch the actors rehearse, the dancers practice, and the orchestra play. It was hard to do because during the day, the place was busy but Erik made do. 

He had also decided to make his own entrances and exits around the opera house to make things easier for him. Of course that led to him feeling the need to create traps in case someone found one of them and decided to explore his domain. 

Most of the times he would travel up would be to watch Antoinette dance or to listen to the orchestra. Observing and learning what he could as he did. 

He taught himself how to play his organ and to sing as well. He had known he was a good singer before, the only thing his mother had liked about him, but he wanted to be better so he practiced. 

Antoinette would visit him and she taught him how to read and write. Afterwards, he would offer to play and/or sing for her. She would always accept then praise him once it ended. 

Erik had never felt praised, and he loved the feeling. 

“Let me show you where you can come in from now on. It is a lot easier than the other one.” Erik suggested one night as Antoinette stood up to leave. 

Antoinette frowned. “I thought there was only one way to get inside the opera from here.”

Erik shuffled his feet. “Ah, not anymore.”

“Erik, what did you do?” she demanded. 

He hurriedly brought his hands in front of him. “I only made a few entrances from the tunnels to certain points of the theatre. Only I know the locations and no one would be able to find them even if they were looking. And if they did find one, I have traps set up.”

“Erik…” Antoinette sighed. 

“I promise, no one will find me!” Erik assured her. “Not unless I want them to. The traps will not hurt them, they only make someone unconscious, so that I can find them and return them above.”

Antoinette had stared at him for a few moments then let out a deep breath through her nose. 

“Fine. Show me this new path.”

It was three years later, when Erik was settled as comfortably as he could be in his underground lake house, that Farren had shifted forms. 

He should not have been as startled as he was after it had happen. He had been spotted recently in the Opera Populaire and rumors had gone around about there being a ghost. Erik had taken a liking to the idea and designs of harmless pranks began to form inside his head. He never put them into action, but one day he had woken up and instead of a beaver sleeping next to him, it was a black coyote. 

Once he had gotten over his initial shock, he found the situation exciting. Farren’s form changing meant that he was entering a new phase in his life. One that involved more stealth and the pleasure of pranks. 

Farren had woken up and was amazed by her larger shape but then sulked. 

“I am not going to be able to hold my breath as long.” She moped. 

“Yes, but you can still swim and I think that is the important feature here.” Erik comforted. 

The next time he saw Antoinette, she had taken in Farren’s form and let out an exasperated sigh. 

“You are going to be trouble from now on, I just know it.” She grumbled as Farren walked over to them to greet Valere. 

Erik grinned largely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins! I did match everyone up with a specific animal for a reason. Tried to match them with an animal that matches them, you know? Anyway I made a list of sorts, it has the name origin and meaning. It has the traits that they represent and I even had links to pictures if you’re interested. I’ll add more as the story progresses. Here it is:
> 
> Erik’s companion - Farren (English-Wanderer)
> 
> Beaver- Determined, strong-willed, builder, overseer, dreamer, protector, subconscious.  
> http://blog.friendseat.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/Smiling-Beaver-Image-via-Duncan.jpg 
> 
> Coyote- Trickster, intelligence, stealth, wisdom and folly, guile, innocence, skill.  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/1c/72/fd/1c72fdaddea3402ee7d154f3afb22679.jpg 
> 
> Madam Giry’s companion - Valere (French-to be strong)
> 
> Lynx- Keeper of secrets, guardian, listener, guide, aware, intuitive, unconventional.  
> https://wildcatconservation.org/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/iber-lynx751.jpg 
> 
> See ya next time. Don’t forget to comment!


	2. The Fairground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik immediately straightened and leaned forward to watch the exchange. He saw his friend smiling as she took the roses and…was that a giggle? Frowning, Erik watched the stranger and Antoinette talk for a while before the man had to leave. He raised her hand to his lips and bid her farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:  
> scoobyice8 - I love these AUs too! There aren't a lot of them really anywhere, but they are so cool! Thank you for your comment!

Erik liked being the opera ghost. For him, it was another hobby to spend the day and sometimes night. He has taken to wearing mostly black so that his white mask sticks out more when he allowed people to see him. 

He did not do that too often, most of the time his efforts went into harmless pranks. The focused of them were on people who had annoyed him at some point, which was a lot of people, giving him a variety of targets. He would make things disappear then reappear in some random other place. He would drop items onto the stage while there were rehearsals. He loved picking on the singers, they always had a temper. He did not prank the dancers much because Antoinette had raised through some of the ranks and did not want to make things harder for her with his tricks. 

Antoinette appreciated the thought but told him he had to, lest people start to get suspicious about the dance group. He did as she requested and pulled more pranks on the dancers but always made sure that Antoinette was within the group but far from being directly influenced by the mischief. 

Luckily, companions were forbidden to come on stage during any rehearsal, allowing Erik to not hold back when he wanted to do something because of them. 

Farren had taken to amusing herself by playing pranks on the employee’s companions. 

Of course, unlike Erik, she had to be more careful to not be seen by them as there might be some people who would make the connection that if there was a companion lurking around, there will be its human around, meaning that the person was alive. 

Ghost do not have companions after all. 

Farren often came with him when he made his trips above, especially the times Erik went up to watch them. Most of the time it was to watch Antoinette and her group dance. 

It was because of this that he noticed when things began to change. 

One day, he was watching Antoinette from his favorite spot in box five of the auditorium when he saw a young handsome man in a uniform walking on stage and presented a bouquet of red roses to Antoinette. 

Erik immediately straightened and leaned forward to watch the exchange. He saw his friend smiling as she took the roses and…was that a giggle? Frowning, Erik watched the stranger and Antoinette talk for a while before the man had to leave. He raised her hand to his lips and bid her farewell. 

“Ooh, I think Antoinette has a suiter.” Farren chuckled gleefully next to him in the box. 

“Is that what that was?” he questioned, still frowning. 

Farren nodded. “Most certainly!” she then sent him a side glance. “You do not pay attention to such things so it is no surprise you did not recognize the gesture. I think I have seen him around before.”

“Should she be paying that man any mind? Should she not instead focus solely on her dancing?” Erik left the box and began to travel back to his home.

“Come on Erik! If there is a person who could do both it will be our Antoinette!” Farren argued, then she let out a pleased sigh. “Ah, love. What a life changing affair!”

Erik snorted and looked down at the black coyote walking next to him. “You romantic. I think you are getting ahead of yourself a little bit.” 

However, Farren had not been ahead of herself, because the next time Antoinette and Valere had come visited him, she told him she had news. 

“I am getting married!” she had informed him, much to his shock. 

“What?” he breathed out in disbelief while Farren let out a “congratulations!” behind him. “But, what about your dancing?”

“I can do both.” Antoinette confirmed then had a dreamy smile. “He is a solider, can you believe it? A soldier that likes ballet!” 

“Not really.” Erik mumbled under his breath. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” Erik answered louder. “I am just concerned is all. You are rising through the ranks of the dancers rapidly now. I do not want anything to distract you and led to that being taken away.”

“It will not.” Antoinette replied firmly. “Daniel is going to be more away then here because of his job and he has no trouble accepting that I want to continue to dance.”

“But Antoinette—” he started but was cut off as she pressed her fingers to his lips.

“Shush. This is my decision and mine alone.” She hushed him, she removed her finger from his lips. “Can I expect you at the wedding?”

Erik tensed at the idea of going outside but nodded anyway. 

Two weeks later Antoinette was married and she was soon saying goodbye to her new husband as he was sent away to another country. Erik had gone to the wedding, a small thing with her and Daniel, and the groom’s siblings in a small church. Erik had scouted the place as soon as she had told him where it was for him to find a place to hide but still see the event perfectly. 

That turned out to be the rafters but beggars could not be choosers. 

At least Farren got to attend the event like a normal guest. Daniel and his family had given her weird stares at seeing a companion without their human but Antoinette beamed as she spotted the coyote. 

“We can begin now. My friend is here.” Antoinette told the priest. 

Daniel looked around. “Where?”

“Oh…” she trailed off with a grin, her eyes looking upwards, as if trying to spot Erik. He could not tell whether she found him or not. “Here in this room, that is all.”

Daniel did not push the question that was obviously on his mind and the ceremony began. 

Erik had never been to a wedding but found the music pleasing and, while a part of him thought it was mistake for his friend to be getting married, he could not fault her happiness she showed on that day. 

Once it was over, Daniel and Antoinette left the church to celebrate and Erik went back down below. First thing he did upon returning was write down the wedding hymn that had played in his head since the ceremony. 

Life went back to normal for the most part. Antoinette danced and visit him, Erik would write and play music, pull his pranks and do what he wished. 

That changed again when Antoinette came to him a few months later, distressed. 

She had found out that she was pregnant. 

Erik had stared at her stomach in disbelief for a moments when she told him the news. 

“What am I going to do?! I will be taken out of the company for the season! I cannot take care of a baby! Not now, not by myself.” She had cried, pacing in Erik’s living room. 

Farren head-butted him in the back of his leg and when he sent her a glance she nodded towards Antoinette. Hesitantly, he went over to her and stopped her pacing. He saw the tears in her eyes and wiped them away with his thumbs. 

“Please stop crying.” Erik whispered, trying to be comforting. “There is, ah, other things you can do…”

He trailed off when Antoinette looked at him with horror. She brushed his hands away and stared at him. 

“You…you suggest I get rid of it?!” she accused thickly. “How could you even think about making such a suggestion?”

Erik hurriedly put his hands of in surrender, then clasped them together, not being able to look at her. 

“I did not mean that,” Erik replied awkwardly, not knowing what to do. 

“Antoinette, really, he did not mean for you to take it that way.” Farren pleaded next to him. 

“Well, he did not approve of her getting married in the first place.” Valere growled as she crouched in front of her human. 

“I only wanted you to know your options.” Erik added desperately. 

He heard Antoinette sigh but did not dare raise his head to see why she did. He heard her footsteps coming towards him but made himself stay rooted where he was. He saw her feet stop in front of him but did not move. 

“Erik,” Antoinette whispered and he felt her hand on top of his head. “You are supposed to be comforting me, not the other way around.”

Erik flinched. “I am sorry.”

“I want to keep the baby.” She replied, causing Erik to whip his head up towards her. 

“That is—”

“I can and will do this, Erik.” She stated firmly. “Now the question is, will you help me?”

Erik sighed in defeat but nodded. “Of course I will.”

The opera ghost began demanding payments every month to stop his pranks. 

The owners were not pleased with this at first but Erik made more frequent and dangerous pranks. That was when he became to be called the phantom of the opera. Eventually, they relented. 

Half of the amount he made went to Antoinette, she had felt guilty at first but Erik was able to persuade her to keep the money since she was not able to work.

It was for the child after all. 

The opera house eventually found out that Antoinette was pregnant and she was forced out for the remainder of her pregnancy. When that had happened, she spent a lot of time in Erik’s home, not that he minded. He tried to help when he could but he was limited since he could not go outside to get her things, most of the time he had to steal leftover food from the kitchens and bring it to her. 

What he did do for her was build.

He built her a crib for the baby and serval gender neutral toys. 

As the months went by, he had to help his friend more and more, plus make sure that she was seen around the Opera Populaire so that the employees would not think she had left them. The last few months were the hardest because nothing was ever right for Antoinette and it got frustrating at times for both of them. 

However, when they would both cool down, they would immediately apologize. Erik had also found out that his singing would put the young Madame at ease and it was easy for her to fall asleep to his voice. That discovery made Erik make sure that he was always available to her when it was time for bed. 

When Antoinette had gone into labor, Erik quickly brought her to the world above and watched over her until she was found by one of the employees and taken to the midwife. 

He did not see her again for a week. 

He spent the time placing the child’s crib and toys in Antoinette’s new living quarters she was given since she was married with a child. He made the place safe for the baby and waited for her to return. 

The week came and went. She returned on the eighth day. 

Erik had been doing another look over his creations to make sure they were stable when he heard the door begin to open. Quickly, he rushed to a hiding spot that ended up being underneath the bed, and Farren crouched next to him. 

“Oh!” he heard Antoinette voice. “Looks like Erik’s been here, my darling. You will meet him soon.”

“That might be sooner than you think.” Erik announced, sticking his head out from underneath the bed. 

Antoinette jumped, her eyes wide. She spotted Erik then relaxed. 

“What are you doing down there?” she asked, with a raised eyebrow. 

“I was checking to make sure everything was fine with my things and heard the door open. I panicked.” Erik explained sheepishly and crawled out from the bed, Farren following behind. 

“If something is made by you, I doubt there will be anything wrong with it.” Antoinette smiled, then shifted. 

That was when Erik noticed that she was holding a bundle in her arms and straightened. 

“Is that…” he could not say the words therefore, he just pointed at the bundle. 

Antoinette giggled, she walked towards him and held out the bundle for him to see. 

“Erik, I want you to meet Meg.” Antoinette whispered softly with a grin. 

Erik looked down and stared at the sleeping baby in his friend’s arms. She was bald and had light skin and fair hair, a baby lynx curled up on her chest. A child’s companion’s first form is the mother’s current form and changes a few weeks after the baby is born. Erik was amazed that this was the child that he had help Antoinette take care of while she was pregnant. 

“You want to hold her?” Antoinette asked and Erik jumped back. 

“I do not think that would be a good idea. I have never held a baby.” He declared quickly, holding his hands behind his back. 

“She is a baby, not a snake.” Valere stated with an amused tone. 

Antoinette rolled her eyes. “Yes, and if you want to be her uncle, you will have to hold her eventually.”

“Uncle?” Erik gasped. 

She smiled at him. “Yes, uncle. If you want it that is?”

“I…yes!” Erik exclaimed then cringed at the volume.

“Then come hold your niece.” Antoinette commanded with a grin. 

Erik went back to her and slowly took the baby, Meg, from her arms. It was awkward and Antoinette had to instruct him on how to hold her but Meg remained asleep, much to Erik’s relief. He sat down on the rocking chair he had made for Antoinette and Farren came up to get a look at the child. 

“She’s adorable!” the coyote cooed. “She certainly got her good looks from her mother.”

Erik had one moment of fear when Meg had shifted in his grasp and he thought she was waking up, but it was only a shift and she did not open her eyes. 

“My only hope is that she takes after me and not her mischievous uncle.” Antoinette teased.

“My dear Madame, I shall now take that as a challenge.” Erik whispered and sent her a grin. 

She rolled her eyes but grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are! You know, Erik’s whole past thing was supposed to be only one chapter. Lol, that obviously didn’t happen, but I’m hoping you enjoy the extra background.   
> Christine is going to come in the next chapter. Their first meeting! Please remember to comment!


	3. Angel of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was just pasting the chapel in the opera house when he heard it.   
> “Angel?”   
> The weak voice had almost been softer then Erik could hear, but he did and paused.   
> “Angel is that you?” the voice said again louder and Erik could tell it was a girl.   
> With a puzzled frown as to why he would be hearing a girl’s voice that late into the night in the chapel, he went to the space that allowed him to look into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:  
> scoobyice8 - Thank you! I love bringing Uncle Erik in when I can! I figured that Erik was used to just taking what he needs, but he knew that Antoinette wouldn't be able to work and she didn't have money, therefore, Opera Ghost. ;) I hope you like the first meeting!

Meg ended up spending a lot of time under Erik’s care. 

After Antoinette had been given approval, and Meg was old enough for her to not have to spend the day by her side, she went back to dancing. Sometimes she would have one of the older women take care of the baby while she spent the day dancing but more often than not, Erik would watch over her. It had taken a while to get used to being around a baby but he eventually got the hang of it. 

Apparently, Meg liked music and he would spend the days playing his softer creations for her. 

She was an honest critic at the very least. 

She spent so much time with him that her companion had shape changed into a coyote. 

Antoinette had not been impressed with that. 

Erik had been ecstatic. 

Meg had been three when it had happened and she had woken up from her nap to find Leala, her companion, in the other form. 

She had screamed and both Erik and Antoinette had rushed into her room. 

Upon spotting the baby coyote, Erik had laughed and Antoinette shook her head in dismay. 

“Oh come now Madame! Coyotes are not only known for their trickster personality!” Erik attempted to soothe the older. 

“That is what they are mostly known for!” Antoinette grumbled and explained to Meg why her companions form changed. 

Erik thinks that was what made Meg a little prankster over the next few years. All of her pranks were harmless and would prank anyone at any time if she was given the opportunity. At one point, it had gotten bad enough that all the pranks and tricks were now being blamed on her instead of the opera ghost. 

Not that Erik minded, he found it amusing to watch Meg grow in her cleverness at pulling her tricks off. 

Antoinette drew the line though. 

“Erik, take back the opera house.” She had told him one night as Meg was asleep. “At this rate, people will forget about the ghost and we cannot have that.”

“Alright.” Erik conceded and pulled a dangerous trap on one of the singers in the chorus. 

The fear of the phantom returned and people began to encourage Meg to stop her pranks lest she draw the ghost’s attention. 

Meg already knew that the opera ghost was her uncle Erik who lived underneath the opera house, but Erik and Antoinette talked to her and she stopped the mischiefs. 

Not completely though, Erik would sometimes allow the young girl to come with him when he pulled off one of his own as the ghost and would supervise Meg if she wanted to do one as the ghost as well. 

However, as she got older the pranks naturally got smaller and then Leala changed into a pelican around her tenth birthday. She would visit Erik and Farren down below often and if she needed to, play up the rumors of the opera ghost just like Antoinette. 

Antoinette had retired as a dancer seven years after Meg was born and took on the role of the instructor after the former had died. Erik could tell she loved teaching the young girls to dance ballet and Meg began her own lessons under her mother. Sometimes, Erik could not help but feel saddened by his friend’s circumstances. 

If she had not married, she would not have had a child and would probably still be dancing.

He never mentioned this to her for he did not have a death wish, and he loved Meg, he did, but that did not stop those thoughts from coming forward every once in a while. 

The life of a brilliant artist cut short because of romance. That was something Erik did not think he could ever understand. 

Life went on and the three of them had formed a small misshapen family, but it worked for them. 

Especially after Antoinette had found out that her husband had died at sea when Meg was eight. 

That had been a long night for Erik, who tried to comfort his longtime friend, but he was never good at such things. Farren did most of the work in the end. Meg was not too heartbroken over her father’s death as she has only seen him a few times through the years, but she was sad for her mother’s sake. 

Either way, it was when Erik was twenty four that something happened that changed all their lives. 

Erik had been roaming the tunnels with Farren for the sake of people hearing the sounds of footsteps with no one around. Erik had found this method to be useful when he needed to return a fear into the employees of the Opera Populaire. 

He had finished and was heading back to his home, taking a route that hardly had anyone walking above him. He was singing a melody almost unconsciously, no words, only the sound of the music as he walked. 

He was just pasting the chapel in the opera house when he heard it. 

“Angel?” 

The weak voice had almost been softer then Erik could hear, but he did and paused. 

“Angel is that you?” the voice said again louder and Erik could tell it was a girl. 

With a puzzled frown as to why he would be hearing a girl’s voice that late into the night in the chapel, he went to the space that allowed him to look into the room. Inside, he spotted a young girl that Erik would guess was around Meg’s age. She was kneeling in her night gown in front of a lit candle, her long curls falling over her shoulders like a curtain, her wide eyes glancing around the room as if waiting for something. 

“Angel please! If you are there, please give me a sign?” the child begged, her clasped hands becoming tighter. 

Erik shot a look at Farren. 

“Who do you think she is talking to?” 

Farren shrugged. “I think you. You were singing and she probably heard it.”

Erik felt a sense of panic and began to back away from his viewpoint. 

“Wait! You cannot leave her there waiting!” Farren protested. 

Erik turned back to her. “What would you have me do? I cannot speak to her!”

“Sure you can!” the coyote argued. “Just pretend to be an angel and reassure her so that she can go to bed!”

“You are not serious” Erik hissed. Farren stared at him expectantly in return. Eventually, Erik threw up his hands. “Fine! I cannot believe I am doing this!”

Farren grinned in reply and he sent her a glare before moving back to where he could see the girl. When he spotted her, he realized she was crying. 

“I hope I do not regret this.” He mumbled before projecting his voice to surround the girl. 

“Do not cry my child.” He instructed, the sound soft but echoing in the chapel, giving his voice a more ethereal tone. 

The girl immediately perked up, and Erik could see a porcupine shuffle from behind her and crouch from nerves. 

“Angel?” the girl whispered in awe, looking around as if to locate where he was. 

Erik shot a look to Farren, who nodded encouragingly, and he turned back to the girl. 

“Yes, my child.” Erik confirmed reluctantly, but did not let that seep into his tone. 

“Christine, this is scary.” The porcupine stated low enough that if Erik did not have great hearing, he would not have heard it. But he did and now knew the girl’s name.

“Hush Nada.” The girl, Christine, scolded the porcupine. She stood up for her knees and faced the lit candle. “I knew that father would send me the angel of music if I believed! And now you are here!” 

“Yes, Christine, you father has sent me to you.” Erik soothed, focusing his voice to come from the flame she was looking at. “But my child, you should not have sought me when you are supposed to be asleep.”

Christine blushed and looked away from the flame as if ashamed. 

“I cannot sleep. Father’s death has kept me from sleeping.” She mumbled. 

“Do not fear sleep, for tonight child, your dreams shall be pleasant ones.” Erik reassured. “Now off with you, you must return before someone realizes you are missing.”

“Madame Giry, would be angry if she were to find out.” Christine nodded, taking Erik by surprise at the mention of the Madame. “When will I hear from you again?”

Erik shot Farren a desperate look but the coyote only shrugged. 

“Time works differently for angels Christine.” Erik ended up saying. “I cannot give you a specific time but I can say that I will be here when you need me.”

Erik wanted to bang his head against the wall. He had just told her that he would see her again, no matter how vague it was. 

Christine instantly brightened and picked up the porcupine, Nada, in her arms. 

“Goodnight Angel!” Christine blew out the flame of the single candle and walked out of the chapel with no backward glances. 

When Erik was sure the girl was far enough, he sank to his knees in dismay, mentally calling himself an idiot. 

“Well, you made her feel better and she is going to bed now.” Farren remarked hesitantly. 

“That girl is going to come back and want to speak to her angel again. When he does not show up, she will be heartbroken again.” Erik growled at her. 

“Then continue to be her angel.” Farren recommended. “We can tell when the chapel is being used from our house. We will go when she comes.” 

“Why did you think this was a good idea in the first place?!” Erik interrogated her. He stood up and brushed himself off. 

“Because she looked upset!” Farren argued as she followed him through the tunnels. “She reminded me of Meg.”

“Yes well, now I got another set of expectations along with my duties as the phantom and helping Antoinette.” Erik grumbled. They got to the boat and Farren jumped in as Erik untied it. 

“I am sorry Erik. I wanted her to not be sad anymore, that is all.” The coyote apologized. 

Erik sighed. “We will see what happens. For now, I guess I should add ‘angel’ to my list of disguises.”

The next day Erik had gone to Antoinette and confronted her about the girl.

“Christine?” she had looked bewildered when he asked about her. “She is an orphan. She turned eleven a few months ago and I took her in because she had no place else to go. Her father was a known violinist and she is supposedly quite the singer herself. Why do you ask?”

Erik told her about the meeting the night before. She let out a snicker when he was finished and he gave her a scowl. 

“It is not funny.” He growled. 

“It is a little funny.” She replied with a grin. “Only you could go around singing within the walls and be mistaken for an angel.”

Erik rolled his eyes and slouched in his seat. “The child recently became an orphan, of course she is feeling more spiritual at the moment.” 

“What are you going to do?” Antoinette asked. 

Erik sighed and let Farren answered. 

“He is going to be her angel, at least for now.” She answered in place of Erik. 

Antoinette raised her eyebrow at the two of them. “Really?”

“Really.” Erik sighed, slumping in his seat more. 

“This can go wrong in many different ways, I hope you know.” Valere told him. 

Erik pointed at Farren. “Blame her, this was all her idea.”

Farren gave him an offended look at that. 

That very night, Erik heard a chime that indicated that someone was in the chapel. 

Erik and Farren’s eyes met and they made their way to the small room. To Erik’s lack of surprise, Christine was there again, kneeling in front of the lit candle and had her eyes closed with her hands clasped together in prayer. 

Erik began to sing the melody he had sung the previous night and Christine straightened, opening her eyes with a sweet smile. 

“Angel, are you there?” she asked.

“Yes, child, I am here. Your angel of music.” Erik replied softly.

Like yesterday, Erik was able to get her to go back to bed with some ease, it did not seem like she was expecting anything from him yet, but he figured that could change. 

When she had left to go back to bed, he stepped away from his viewpoint and turned around to go back with Farren. 

He froze upon seeing her.

“Yes, I know. I should have expected something like this would happen.” Farren announced, hopping in place a couple times, her wings extending then drawing them back in.

Farren was no longer a coyote but a black eagle. 

Erik shook his head. “I thought your forms settled around the time your human becomes an adult.”

“That is mostly true, but sometimes it can change if something life changing has happened, or in response to your emotions. I would say this is a life change shift.”   
Farren explained. 

Erik closed his eyes and forced himself to take in a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly. 

From Farren’s form changed, it seemed that Erik would be seeing this girl Christine for a while yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if any of you have noticed something going on about the chapter names. Can you guess it? This latest title was probably a big hint, but we’ll see. Anyway there you go! Here the list of companions: 
> 
> Meg Leala (Fr-Faithful/Loyal)   
>  Pelican-Resilient, unselfish, rising above, friendliness, responsible, safety, camaraderie, bounty.  
> http://www.friendsofthestamp.org/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/Brown-Pelican-pair-1541.jpg 
> 
> Christine Nada (Scandinavian-Hope)  
>  Porcupine- Innocence, companionship, trust, curious, imagination, good-natured, non-interference.  
> http://static-13.sinclairstoryline.com/resources/media/0b4364f0-eb78-46a5-bf7c-93cbc3f47155-WPZsnewporcupette12.jpg?1446693734838 
> 
> Erik Farren  
>  Eagle- Creator, teacher, loyalty, integrity, strong, brave, and insightful  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=pelicans&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj5zomkhLTUAhUJ_4MKHQLhB2EQ_AUIBygC&biw=1280&bih=623#tbm=isch&q=black+eagle&imgrc=zc0koBJP1yYtBM:&spf=1497123676078 
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a comment!


	4. Overtune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will you be my teacher?” The young girl asked nervously. “Be my guide and teach me to sing.”  
> “Sing for me.” Erik whispered. Might as well find out what I am dealing with, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:   
> scoobyice8 - Yep! I'm glad you liked it! Meg knowing changes some parts but you'll see that later! ;)

“Angel? Will you grant me a favor?” Christine asked one night in the chapel as she kneeled in front of the lit candle. It was the tone that made Erik pause in his reaction answer. 

Erik had known this was going to happen eventually, but he had hoped it was not going to be only a month after their meetings had started. The girl had taken to visiting the chapel almost every night since their first meeting, the days she did not show she would explain that she did not think she could sneak out without alerting Mme. Giry. The amusing part about that was that the Madame already knew about her secret trips because Erik had told her about them. He did it for Antoinette to know that if she were to find the girl out of her bed at night, she would know where she was. However, neither she nor he could tell the girl, so they let her be. The two of them thought it was a good thing to not tell her, because it made her careful and quiet as she crept her way to the chapel to visit her angel, not disturbing any of the other employees. 

During their time together, she would talk about her life before her father’s death, the stories of their travels and how her father was a famous violinist that would tell her tales of their home land. She would also go into her current life at the Opera Populaire, and when she became too stressed, he would sing to calm her nerves and would send her to bed. On those nights, he would follow her through the tunnels and sing to her in a voice only she could hear, until she reached her living quarters with Meg and Antoinette. Once in a while she would ask him questions about himself but Erik would avoid them, figuring the less she knew, the less she would be able to pull together that he was not an angel at all. She must have picked up his reluctance towards those questions because she stopped asking them. 

While Christine obviously missed her father, Erik could tell that she was finding the opera house and its life style to her liking. She quickly became friends with Meg and started dancing lessons under Madame Giry. Even if he did not have these secret meetings with her, he would have known all this because Meg and the Madame would tell him as well. Antoinette has told him she was going to be a wonderful dancer as she got older but has informed him of her desire to be a singer. Christine has told him multiple times over the past month that while she adored dancing, her heart was not in it like she knew Meg’s was. 

Now the time for her request had finally arrived. Considering the fact that Erik was portraying himself as the angel of music, and from his previous talks with the Giry’s and the girl, he had a feeling what Christine’s request was going to be. 

“What is it, Christine?” he asked, his voice soft and heard from the flame of the lit candle he had taken to speaking from. He figured it gave something for Christine to focus on instead of having her look around the room as she tried to find where his voice was coming from. Which she had tried to do the first few times they had met and he had let his voice come from all around her. He had found her attempt amusing but had started talking from the flame for her to not strain her neck because she had been trying to find him by staring at the ceiling. Antoinette would scold him if she were to be injured in anyway under his care. 

Apparently, Christine was now more of his ward than the Madame’s. 

“Will you be my teacher?” The young girl asked nervously. “Be my guide and teach me to sing.”

Erik guessed and he was correct. He turned away to let out a sigh that she would not hear and looked at Farren who was on a stand that Erik had brought for the eagle to stand on instead of the ground during these night discussions. 

“What do you think?” he asked her, knowing what she was already going to say, but figured he should hear her out. 

“I think you could do it. You have never taught someone but you have taught yourself. If someone has the discipline to teach themselves, they can usually teach another. With that in mind, I say do it.” Farren answered and begin preening her feathers. 

“You give encouragement but not actual advice that I can use.” Erik scowled at the bird. 

“You will think of something. You always do.” Farren replied simply, not pausing in her grooming. 

Shaking his head, Erik turned back to look in on the chapel. Christine appeared nervous from having to wait for an answer. 

“Sing for me.” Erik whispered. Might as well find out what I am dealing with, he thought. 

Christine perked up and stood from her kneeling position. Her companion, Nada, scurrying to stand between her feet. Christine looked anxious but also determined. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

Then she began to sing. 

The melody was simple and slow, in a language that Erik did not know but figured was the girl’s native language and the song was possibly something for children. Her voice was soft and sweet, giving Erik an impression that she has had some form of training in the past, most likely from her father. 

In all the voice was beautiful, not nearly trained enough to be in opera and had a long way to go before it could be, but it was better than Erik had hoped for. He could easily picture her in a few years being the highlight of the opera house, maybe even the prima donna if she was up for it. 

Then a memory of a smiling Antoinette receiving a banquet of roses from her suitor flashed to the front of his mind. His friend whose dancing career was cut short because she had fallen in love and had a child. 

He could not let that happen to Christine. He refused to. 

The girl had trailed off as she finished her song. Her voice cracked the slightest bit, but Erik paid that part no mind. 

“I will teach you.” Erik announced. 

Christine instantly brightened and clasped her hands together to her chest. “Thank you!”

“There is one condition though.” Erik added. Farren gave him a strange look but he ignored it. 

Christine frowned in confusion. “Anything, angel.”

“I will teach you to sing.” Erik began firmly. “I will make it so that years to come you will become the most admired singer in all of Paris. But to do that you must never marry, and if you can help it, to never fall in love.”

“Erik!” Farren exclaimed scandalized, her wings flapping a couple times in dismay. 

“What does love have to do with singing?” Christine questioned, her brows furrowed down in confusion, her clasped hands relaxing at her sides. 

“You will be surprised.” Erik informed her. “Many artists have fallen from their prime because they allowed their emotions to cloud their desires of what they want to achieve on the stage. I have witnessed it and it is not always a worthy fall. I do not wish for you to experience the same, especially if you wish me to be your guide.” 

Christine was silent for a few moments, Erik began to think she might not be able to do it, and briefly wondered what would happen from now on if she refused to do as he asked. His thoughts did not last long because then she nodded. 

“Alright.” Christine agreed resolutely, one of her fist clenched from her determination. “I swear to you, my angel of music, that I shall never marry. But I cannot promise to never fall in love because I do not think I could make such a claim.”

“Christine!” Nada exclaimed in panic the same moment Farren called his name. 

Erik ignored both of them and focused on the girl. He figured she would not have made a promise towards love, even he knew that it was something that took people by surprise during times they least suspected it. But the marriage one, he could deal with. 

“I will accept your promise. Do not betray me Christine.” Erik stated letting his voice get louder and shrouded it in power. 

Christine nodded. “When will we begin?”

“The next time you come to me.” Erik answered, his voice going back to its softer tone. “We will practice in this room, but for now, go to sleep, my child.”

And with that, he made a gush of wind and blew out the candle, dismissing her. 

Christine picked up a squeaking Nada and left the room. Erik watched them until the door closed before turning away and begin to make his way up the tunnels. 

Farren was not letting him off without nothing.

“What was that?!” she exclaimed, landing on his shoulder. 

“That girl can raise through the ranks with a voice like that. In a few years, she just might, and I refuse to let something as useless as romantic love and marriage get in her way. Not again.” Erik explained fiercely. 

Farren was quiet a lot of the way to the roof of the opera house. Since she was now a large bird, she needed time to fully exercise and spread her wings. His home on the lake and the tunnels could only do so much and he had taken up on going to the top of the opera house at night to let her do her exercise. 

When they entered the roof she flew off his shoulder to land on one of the statues. 

“Is this because of what happened to Antoinette? She is happy with how her life turned out, you know.” she asked, watching him with her golden eyes that were much like his own. 

Erik looked away from her and did not say anything. 

Farren realized she was not going to get an answer from him and sighed. She spread her wings and took off in flight to get her exercise in for the night. 

He knew that what Farren said was true and he himself could not hate how it turned out for Antoinette either, he loved her and Meg too much for that. However, he could not help but think of what could have been if she had only waited more years to be married and have a child. She would have danced and been sensational, Erik had no doubt about that. Sure she had danced after giving birth to Meg, but she had no longer been able to do any major roles because her first priority was her daughter. While he saw that as a good thing, he did not like the timing. He had watched her over the years when they were younger. She contained drastic amounts of passion and love for dance, the same amount he knew that Christine felt towards singing. 

Erik looked up at the starry sky. He could not see Farren because of the night and how high she had flown up. 

He thought about Christine and Antoinette. He had been a child when Antoinette had gotten married and did not protest a lot. 

He would not make the same mistake with Christine. He was her angel and guide, and as such, he would fuel her love for the arts enough that she would never consider giving it up for the sake of marriage, even if she falls in love. 

With his mind made up, he began to sing the song Christine had sung to him in the chapel. The foreign words felt strange on his lips but he pronounced them flawlessly and let the words drift off into the night sky along with the wind. 

Christine had gone to bed that night to her angel’s voice singing in her head and the promise she had made to him before he agreed to teach her how to sing. She was able to promise him that she would not marry easily, but she could not make herself promise to not fall in love for it was already too late. 

She loved her angel with all her heart. 

But to her, this was an advantage, for because she loved him, she would do anything in her power to make him happy with her. If that meant never marrying to have her angel by her side forever, she would gladly do it. 

She fell asleep with the gentle words whispered by her angel in her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Got another up! I’m hoping you’re all enjoying it. I really enjoy getting comments from my readers, something that keeps me going, you know? Favorite line or something that made you smile, things like that. Anyway, has anyone guessed the pattern of the titles yet? I think this one’s another good hint! See ya next time!


	5. The ‘Mirror’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do I have this feeling that something is going to be different today?” Christine told her companion once they went inside the chapel.  
> “I don’t know, but usually when people have that feeling, it comes true.” Nada replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:  
> scoobyice8 - Thank you! And yes! They are the song names. I took the titles from the movie, Prologue is...well the prologue of the movie before the auction begins and The Fairground is played when Mme. Giry tells Raoul the Phantom's story.
> 
> homicidalphone - Thank you for your comment, you wouldn't believe how much I had needed that comment! I had read that after a long, bad day at work. It cheered me up! So thank you and here's another chapter for your addiction, lol.

3 years later…

“I think it is time Christine found out that I am not an angel.” Erik announced off hand one day while he was with the Giry’s. They had come visited him and delivered supplies such as wood and food down in his house. 

He got four pairs of eyes staring at him. Two pairs from the Giry’s, two pairs from their companions. 

“What brought this on?” Antoinette asked, the first to break the silence. 

“She is not a child anymore.” Farren answered while Erik shrugged. 

“But, this could go wrong in so many different ways.” Valere replied for her human. 

“We know, and if she is willing, I will continue to be her teacher. But I do not want to do it as a lie anymore.” Erik stated to his family. 

“How do you think she’ll react to the news?” Meg asked her uncle. 

Erik hummed, leaning back in his chair and putting his hand to his chin. “Honestly, I do not know what to expect of her. She has taken me by surprise on more than one occasion. Though, I suppose I fear her rejection of me and the possibility of her wishing to end our sessions. She has greatly improved over the years but is a long way from ready.”

Meg nodded and stroked Leala’s feathers. “I think she’ll want to continue her lessons.”

“What makes you say that?” Antoinette asked her daughter. 

Meg thought about the way Christine talked about her angel to her. She was always smiling brightly and dreamily when she spoke about him. It had taken a year after Erik had told Meg and Antoinette about his decision to teach Christine to sing that her friend was finally able to admit why she sometimes disappeared from her bed at night but was always there in the morning. 

Christine had brought her to the chapel room and lit a single candle in front of her. Christine made Meg sit down on the floor next to her and explained. 

“Father once told me of an angel. I used to dream he’ll appear. Now as I sing, I can sense him and I know he’s here.” Christine had taken Meg’s hands in hers and gave them a squeeze. “Here in this room, he calls me softly. Somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he’s always with me. He, the unseen, genius.”

Meg, of course knew that it was really her uncle, accepted the explanation and has since been the person who Christine has come to when she wanted to talk about her angel. She also knew that the other girl had a crush on her angel and believed that if she were to meet Erik, those feelings would not change.

She even suspect that those feelings might even grow to be stronger. 

“Oh, just a hunch.” Meg answered instead. “When did you plan on telling her?” She asked Erik.

“Ah, probably the next time we have a session. There is no reason to stall the act.” Erik informed her. 

“Do you plan on telling her about us?” Antoinette questioned. 

“Only if you want me to.” Erik assured her. “I believe I can make it work without having the two of you involved.”

“Don’t tell her that I know.” Meg hurried to say. “She’ll get mad at me for having kept it from her.”

“I doubt she would be too upset once you explained yourself.” Farren chirped on the armrest of Erik’s chair. 

“Well, right now, I’m not going to take that chance.” Meg countered. 

“It is alright, dear one.” Erik told her, as he plucked at a feather from Farren’s tail, making the eagle squawk and jump off the armrest. “You can choose when you want to tell her. What about you Madame?”

“I think it would be better if she knew that I, at least, have known about this. I can also act as a messenger for the two of you when you cannot come up or are busy.”  
Antoinette confirmed. 

“Like you do with my phantom messages?” Erik replied with a playful smirk. 

Antoinette shrugged but wore a grin. “If that is how you wish to see it.”

*** 

Christine went down to the chapel that night like she always did when her and her angel had their lessons. Nada trailed behind her like always, though ever since she had changed into a faun she had become slightly clumsier. Christine could only hope that when she got older and Nada grew, the clumsiness would go away as well. 

“Why do I have this feeling that something is going to be different today?” Christine told her companion once they went inside the chapel. 

“I don’t know, but usually when people have that feeling, it comes true.” Nada replied. 

Christine nodded and lit the single candle before kneeling in front of it. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, saying a pray for her father in heaven and calling out to her angel that she was there. 

She stayed like that for a few minutes, which was normal. 

Suddenly, she began to hear soft singing that grew louder as it got closer. She smiled, letting the sound sweep over her, and fill her with warmth. She opened her eyes when the voice stopped, letting her know that her angel was there. 

“Angel.” She greeted, standing up from her kneeling position. 

“Christine.” The voice whispered her name but the name echoed in the small empty chapel. She shivered at the sound. 

“What would you have me do tonight, master.” She asked, staring at the flame in front of her. 

“That decision shall be yours tonight, my child, for I am offering you a choice.” Her angel replied, and if Christine did not know any better, she would say that her angel sounded nervous. 

“If it will please you, I have something to confess.” The voice echoed through the walls, surrounding her. 

“What is it?” Christine inquired, looking up from the flame to glance at the picture of an angel painted on the wall. 

“I must warn you first, Christine, do not be too hasty.” The voice instructed her in amusement. 

Christine felt her cheeks flush with heat and she looked down at her feet where Nada was lying down. “I’m sorry.”

“Do not apologize child.” Her angel reassured her. “But I must confess that there is a possibility of me no longer being able to teach you. However—”

“What do you mean not teach me?!” She exclaimed. She gasped at realizing she had interrupted her angel and slapped her hand over her mouth. 

There was a pause in the room and Christine felt anxious at the thought the he might have left her out of anger. 

Finally, the dreadful silence was broken.

“Are we not a little impatient today.” Christine almost sighed in relief at hearing the voice again and was thankful that he sounded entertained rather than mad. Next he spoke, his tone was more serious. “I offer you two choices tonight. Your decision will determine whether or not your lessons will continue.”

There was a pause and Christine waited anxiously. Nada, feeling her emotions, stood up and waited patiently beside her to give her silent support, for which Christine was grateful for. 

“The first is where you decide to see the real me, which I am reluctant to admit is not an angel as you have believed these past few years. If you can accept me as I am, I will continue to be your teacher.”

Christine froze at the confession that her angel was not an angel at all. But before she could give it too much thought, he continued. 

“Your second option is where you deny seeing me. I am afraid that if you are to choose this option I would no long be able to be with you as I cannot teach you while you deny to accept my true form.”

There was silence after that and Christine figured that it was to let her think to make her decision. She felt betrayed by the thought that her angel was not an angel, but instead was who knew what. Three years, this voice has let her believe that he was an angel, sent to her by her father. 

However, she was the one that called out to him in the first place those years ago when she had first heard his voice within the walls. The voice did not have to response to her, it could have left her in her despair driven by her grief, but instead answered her plea and has been with her ever since. The voice had been there for her when she needed it, advising, comforting, and later instructing her. 

And now she was being given the option to meet the owner of the voice that has been by her side. It did not matter to her that he was not an angel. The voice had saved her like a real angel would. 

Nada’s head turned to look up at her and Christine knew that her companion knew what her answer was going to be.

“Enter at last, master.” Christine gave her answer. There was no response, so Christine continued, to draw the voice out.

“Angel of music, guide and guardian. Grant me your presence and hide no longer. Come to me strange Angel.” She spoke with a melody intertwined with her voice, knowing that the voice loved her singing. 

There was a pause but the voice eventually responded in kind, mixing his words with the same melody she had used. 

“Flattering child, you shall know me.” The voice answered satisfied with her choice. “See why in shadows I hide. Look at the wall behind you, I am there inside.”

Christine quickly turned and saw that there was a thin opening right in the middle of the wall. She had never seen it before and started towards it. 

Abruptly, the opening grew larger and a small black form shot out of it. Christine heard Nada cry out her name and gasped. She jumped back and covered her head with her arms. 

“Farren, I am going to pluck all those feathers of yours out. You did not have to frighten the girl.” A male voice, which sounded like her angel but without the echo, scolded. 

“Sorry.” A female voice responded sheepishly. 

Christine lifted her head from her arms and was startled to see a man kneeling in front of her. 

He’s quiet, she thought, not having heard him at all except for his voice. He was silent, almost like a cat. 

The man was at least ten years older than her, probably around Mme. Giry’s age. He wore a well-made black suit that fit him perfectly. His form was lean but athletic and around his shoulders was a long wide black cape. In his hand was a hat that he must wear on top of his slicked-back black hair. 

What took Christine most by surprise was the pair of golden eyes that almost glowed in the dim room like a cat’s and the white mask that covered the majority of his face. 

“My angel is the phantom.” Christine whispered, remembering all the stories the about the opera’s ghost that have played tricks on the employees for years. 

Her angel, the phantom, blinked his golden eyes at her. 

“You know, out of all the reactions I believed I would receive, that was not one of them.” The man confessed, then glared off to the side when laughter was heard. 

Christine glanced to the side and saw that the dark form that had rushed out of the opening was actually a black eagle who had taken a spot on one of the window sills.

The eagle was currently snickering. 

“I think I was right about my decision earlier. I will pluck out your feathers.” The man declared, glaring up at the bird, who was obviously his companion. 

The eagle stopped snickering right after he said that. 

The man nodded and turned back to her. “I am the phantom, yes, but that is only one of my personas. The phantom keeps my existence safe and people away.”

“Away from what?” she asked curious about the man who had been her angel for the past few years. 

“Me, my home.” The man shrugged, then looked down at the crouching Nada by her side. “I believe we have never been able to meet.”

Christine perked up and waved her hand towards Nada. “This is Nada.”

“Hello.” The faun replied shyly. 

The man grinned, and Christine felt her heart skipped a beat. She had known her crush on her angel had increased over the years, but she never believed in her wildest dreams that she would ever be able to see him. Now, standing before her was her claimed angel and he was not only human, but an attractive one at that. 

“Hi, I am Farren!” the eagle announced from her spot on the window. She hopped off and dove down until she got to the ground. She went to stand beside her human and cooed at Nada. 

“Can I ask you something?” Christine asked the man, who was watching the two companions move away from them to talk among themselves. 

The man’s eyes rolled over to her, which were below hers since he had remained on his knees in front of her. “Yes?”

“Ah,” she began awkwardly. “Does this mean you still be my teacher?”

The man’s eyes widen for a moment but then gave her a pleased smile. “Yes, I shall.”

“Thank you Angel!” she exclaimed then leaped forward into his surprised arms. 

“I am not an angel anymore. You know I am not.” The man stated cautiously. 

Christine drew back and smiled at him. 

“You may not be a real angel, but you will always be mine!” 

She could tell the man was amused but she did not mind. 

“Well, if you ever get tired of calling me such, my name is Erik.” the man, Erik replied. 

Christine had a feeling she would not stop calling him her angel anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they met! Just in case anyone is curious, Erik is 27 at this point, Mme. Giry is 32, Meg is 13 and Christine is 14. I had to calculate their age’s soo many times before I was able to settle on them. Lol, I had this whole complicated process, anyway this is so you get to know their ages. Hope my readers enjoyed the chapter and will leave a comment!


	6. Music of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a year after Angel had revealed himself for Christine to convince him to show her where he lived.   
> She thinks that the only reason Angel finally gave in was because she had complained to Meg about it and she probably told Mme. Giry who told Angel.   
> Either way, she got to see where he lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:   
> scoobyice8 - Yes, well, he didn't want to break the illusion too soon, he waited until he thought she would still want to stay. Raoul will be here soon! Sooner than you probably think! Thank you for loving Farren! Companions share a soul yet they have their own personalities as well. Think of them as guardians to their human's spirit. Thank you for the comment!
> 
> homicidalphone - lol, Farren might have been a little too excited about finally meeting them, but it worked out. Raoul shall be here soon! Thank you for your comment!
> 
> *I noticed that I haven't been stating the POV of the chapters, this one is in Christine's POV.

Christine did not stop calling Erik her angel. 

She would use his name every once in a while because he had started to tease her that she had forgotten his name. She made sure to say it so that he knew that she did not forget it and was not able to tease her about it. 

For the most part, things between them remained the same. They would meet up in the chapel and Angel would carry on his lessons like he always did. The only difference was that Angel was now in the room with her during practice and Farren would keep Nada company as time went by. 

Without the walls in between them, Christine could listen to her angel’s voice in all its glory and found it more enchanting then behind the stone. His voice had sounded like an angel to her, but knowing that he was only human made his voice all the more ethereal and impressive. She did not think she would ever tire of it. Their lessons had a routine. He would have her sing for him, then with her, then end their sessions with a song for her. He would send her off as he began the final verse and Christine would walk out of the chapel listening to his voice follow after her. 

He still avoided telling her about himself but every few times she would ask him a question he would answer her.

She had not been happy to find out that Angel was close friends with Mme. Giry and had known about him being her angel the entire time. He had protested on the Madame’s behalf, but it still took her a few days to cool down from that information. It was Mme. Giry who had eventually come to her and explain her relationship with Angel. She did not give too much detail but she did let Christine know that the older two have been friends for multiple years, and basically tell each other everything. 

Christine did not want to admit to herself that she was a bit jealous of the Madame for knowing so much about her angel, no matter how much Nada teased her about it. 

There was another question that she had been able to get an answer out of him.

It had been at the beginning of their lesson. Christine had lit the single candle, a habit she did not have the heart to break, and waited for her angel to appear. 

Like always, he announced his presence with music and she turned towards the hidden doorway that could not be seen without it being opened. 

The secret door opened and Angel walked out with Farren on his shoulder. 

The eagled swooped to the ground and landed a few feet away from Nada. The deer and eagle walked away from their humans and Christine turned to her teacher. 

“Can I ask you something?” she questioned.

“I do not know, can you?” Angel countered with a twitch of his lips.

Christine rolled her eyes. “May I ask you something?”

“What is it?” Angel conceded, taking off his hat and untied the strings of his cape. 

“When you first started to teach me, you had me agree to a condition. That I was to never marry or fall in love.” Christine told him, watching her angel as his back stiffened at the mention of her old promise. “I want to know why you had me do that.” 

In the corner of her eye she saw Farren shift uneasily from one foot to the other, displaying the nerves that she could not get from Angel. 

Angel turned back to her with a considering frown. “Do you remember what I said when I asked you to make that promise?”

“Not really.” She admitted. 

He nodded. “I said that love and marriage had brought numerous artists down from their career. They fall in love and they lose sight of what they desire from the stage, it is painful to watch.” He then pointed at her. “I see a lot of potential in you, Christine. I truly believe that within a few years you will be ready to take Paris by storm and, if you work hard enough, become the prima donna. I would hate to see all of my and your hard work go to waste because you get distracted by a suiter.”

Angel had said the last part of the sentence with a hint of bitterness and Christine felt that her angel had witnessed something like that before and that explained his request. She could understand his logic, even if it was not a standard one. She also knew that her angel did not have to worry about that happening to her, for the man she loved was the same that told her to never marry unless she wanted him gone from her life in the first place. She would give up any chances of marrying another if it meant that Angel would stay by her side. 

Then she thought about what Angel had said and a person came to her mind, she straightened in realization. 

“Madame Giry.” She mused in surprised, half not realizing that she had said that out loud. 

Angel glanced away from her and she knew that his silence was confirmation. 

“She got married while she was raising through the ranks as a dancer and shortly after she retired and became the instructor instead.” Farren answered from her spot next to Nada. “We love Meg, but sometimes wish that—”

“Farren!” Angel hissed and sent Christine a wary look. 

“Meg.” Christine repeated slowly. She knew that Farren realized her mistake because the eagle began to back away slowly. “The two of you know Meg?”

“She is Erik’s unofficial niece.” Farren answered then let out a cry when Angel dove to grab her. 

“Be quiet!” 

“Meg knows about you? Does she know that you’re the phantom and my angel?” Christine demanded. 

Angel let go of Farren but sent her a glare. “Meg is going to kill you and I will not help you.”

“If I die, so do you!” Farren protested. 

Angel shook his head before turning to Christine. 

“Yes, Meg knows I am the phantom and she knows about my lessons with you as your angel.” 

Christine had thrown a fit and it took the entire session time for Angel to calm her down enough that she would not yell at Meg the next time she saw her. She felt betrayed by her friend to whom she had spoken about her angel to. The whole time, Meg had known she was swooning over her uncle and did not feel the need to tell her, even after Angel had shown himself to her! 

Though Christine had to admit that she took advantage of the situation a little. 

Angel had wrapped his arms around her to stop her from knocking anything over in the chapel when she began to pace aggressively around the small room. It did not take long for her to calm down after that but she pretended to be to keep Angel’s arms around her. She felt somewhat guilty at taking advantage of him like that, but Angel was not much of a physical person in the first place, therefore she would take what she could get. 

While she did not yell at Meg the next time she had seen her, she did scold the younger for keeping her secret. Meg had been surprised that she had known but apologized, though there was a slight glare in her eyes. 

“If you want blame someone, blame yourself for waiting.” Christine huffed, but then leaned forward to whisper in Meg’s ear. “Farren was the one that told me.” 

Meg’s dark look turned into a mischievous glint in her eye. “Thank you!”

Angel later told her that Farren had an accident that involved a bucket of water being poured on her and was sulking back in his home. Nada was disappointed that her friend was not able to make it but Christine found the news funny and she could tell by the spark in Angel’s eyes that he thought it too. 

It took a year after Angel had revealed himself for her to convince him to show her where he lived. 

She thinks that the only reason Angel finally gave in was because she had complained to Meg about it and she probably told Mme. Giry who told Angel. 

Either way, she got to see where he lived.

It had been at the end of their lesson and she had asked, in what she thought was in vain, about him taking her to his house.

He had surprised her by agreeing, after he took Farren for her flight exercise. 

It had taken her and Farren to convince him to let her come for that as well. He relented and brought her and Nada up to the roof of the opera house. 

Christine’s breath was taken away by the view. She had never seen such a glorious sight. However, the weather was chilly and she did not have her coat since the chapel was usually warm enough without one. She shivered as a brisk wind blew around. 

Suddenly, something was dropped on her shoulders and she looked down to see that it was Angel’s cape. She turned and saw the man walking away from her with Farren on his outstretched arm. He raised his arm higher and the eagle took off with a cry, Christine lost sight of her in the black cloud covered sky. She pulled the cape tighter around her, loving Angel’s earthy scent that covered the cloak. 

She glanced back down and saw Angel with his head tilted upward but his eyes closed. She realized that he was doing a merge!

A merge is something that can only be done between a human and their companion. It happens when the human leaves their body to become one with their companion for a short period of time. Christine could understand why Angel would merge with Farren. It must be some feeling to be able to fly. However, merging was also dangerous in some instances. For one, if a person is merged with their companion for too long, they might not be able to return to their body because they lose themselves within their companion’s mentality of an animal. And second, if a person is jerked out of the merge for whatever reason, they could take on the characteristics of their companions form. That one was a hit or miss scenario that was only really dangerous for the people who had predator types. Though it is being researched on how more easily frightened companions would affect the human’s metal state if they were forced out of a merge. 

Christine had only merged with Nada once and that was right after her father had died. She had wanted to get away from her pain and grief and had become one with Nada to escape. 

She had almost lost herself in the process. 

She did not blame Nada, companions do try to return their humans if they felt that they had been together for too long, but the humans do not always heed their warnings. Nada had warned her and she had gone back to her body reluctantly. After realizing how close of a call she had been from becoming a permanent porcupine she became too afraid to do another merge since. 

Watching Angel though, Christine could imagine how great it must feel to fly in the air with a companion. 

She did not know how long she stood there watching him, but then took note that she could go to him without him noticing. 

She wanted to see what was underneath that mask.

Christine started towards him. 

“Christine.” Nada cautioned her but she ignored it. She came within a few feet away from him when Angel shifted, telling her he was coming out of the merge. 

Disappointed that she missed her chance, she ran back to the edge where she had been before and took another look out at the city below. 

Farren came soaring down from the sky and landed on a statue next to her. She was pretty sure that it was called Apollo’s Lyre. The eagle expanded her wings for a few seconds then let out a sigh filled with content. 

“That was nice.” Farren sighed happily. “Let us go back now.” 

Christine heard footsteps coming towards her and turned to see Angel. 

“Ready?” he asked as Farren went from the statue to land on his shoulder. 

She nodded and took his offered gloved hand. 

He guided her through the tunnels and Christine was extremely lost by the time they got to the boat. Angel helped her and Nada in and Farren took off to fly to the house that Christine soon spotted on a lake. 

She was amazed by the sight, partly in disbelief that Angel could have built it on his own when he was a child, and partly in awe because all the candles around them gave the place a captivating view. 

Then again, she thought taking a brief look back at the man as he steered the boat, I should never be surprised by his abilities. 

They made it to shore and Christine quickly jumped out of the boat to take a look around. Nada followed behind her and Farren greeted them as they walked in. She began the tour of the small but impressive house while Angel stayed outside, tying the boat. He walked in when they were just about to enter his bedroom. 

“Farren.” Angel warned the eagle who sent her human a sheepish shrugged, to which he rolled his eyes. “Christine does not need to see that room.”

Oh, Christine definitely wanted to see it, but made no comment. 

Angel took over for Farren from there, steering Christine away from his bedroom. She did not mind, since he held her hand as he led her around. 

She spotted the organ and asked Angel to play for her. 

He did as she asked and she was not surprised by how good he was. The music swept over her and she closed her eyes to fully appreciate it. She had never heard the piece before but it sounded beautiful. Soft and soothing, Powerful yet tender. 

Once it was over, she refused to let Angel take her back and spent the night in his guest bedroom. 

It was a good night, in Christine’s opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I forgot to put the info on Christine’s deer form up last time! My bad! I’ll put it at the end of this chapter. Also, I know that the song Music of the Night isn’t in here, DON’T HATE ME, but I used the title for this chapter because it was the first time Christine went to Erik’s home and heard him play. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed it and will review thoughts! Next chapter brings Raoul! It'll be Erik's than Raoul's POV. 
> 
> Christine: Nada Deer- Compassion, peace, intellectual, gentle, caring, kind, subtlety, gracefulness, femininity, gentleness, innocence  
> https://dncache-mauganscorp.netdna-ssl.com/thumbseg/846/846728-bigthumbnail.jpg


	7. Phantom of the Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have already warned Meg to stay away from him.” Valere added. “Shall we do the same with Christine?”  
> “Christine already knows not to dwindle in the games of seduction.” Erik answered. “We have an agreement that was from my angel days but she keeps her word still. Does this Viscount believe in ghosts?”

“We have a new patron.” Antoinette announced to Erik out of the blue one day while they waited to watch that night’s opera from box five.

It has been three years since Erik revealed to Christine that he was not an angel, but instead a human. He was still taken by surprise when he thought about how easily the girl had accepted his truth, though she insisted on calling him angel. Erik had protested the first few times but gave in because he did not see the harm in the name. Christine had also taken a liking to sleeping down in his home whenever she could. Erik made sure that did not happen often, especially after she officially became part of the chorus and dancers for the Opera Populaire. She no longer slept in Mme. Giry’s quarters but, instead, with all the other dancers. Meg would be joining her the following year when she was old enough to live away from her mother. 

Erik could understand why his protégé did not like sleeping with all the other girls, it has made things difficult for her training with him, as she could not be caught sneaking away at night all the time. Ill-favored rumors would spread and that was not something Erik wanted for her to deal with. But while they now had less sessions, they made it work. For the most part, he had her sing throughout the day the few brief moments she could to keep up with her practice. Also, it does not hurt that Christine knows that she could have a whole room to herself if she were to spend the night in Erik’s home. 

Because of that, she used every opportunity to ask him if she could sleep in his quarters, but majority of the time he was able to deny her. 

“Who are they?” Erik asked his friend as he stared down at the audience, making sure that even if someone were to glance at the box they would not see him. He noticed that Farren was leaning too far out into the open and brought her back in. She gave him a look but did not stretch her neck that far out again. 

“The Count de Chagny, though it is his brother, the Viscount, that will be the one visiting us and making the recommendations.” Antoinette answered simply. 

“I have heard about the Count, he attends the opera regularly which obviously means he has some taste. What about the brother? This Viscount, who will be around often.” Erik inquired, scowling at reading the name Carlotta as the lead soprano. 

Ever since that Italian woman came to be an employee under the opera house almost a year ago, Erik has found a dislike for the shows he has always loved. That was how much she ruins each performance. She was a talentless woman who believed she was the greatest thing to ever come onto the stage, and she tried to make sure everyone knew it. She was temperamental and arrogant, her peacock companion Antonio also displayed the same unflattering characteristics as his human. Erik had no idea what the manager was thinking when he hired that woman. 

He made sure that a lot of his recent tricks had befallen on the prima donna to show his displeasure and to hopefully get the woman to quit, but sadly it has so far been in vain. 

“Well, from what I have heard, the Viscount is more interested in the girl’s in the show rather than the performances. Some even say that he has flirted with some of the male dancers as well.” Antoinette informed him distastefully at the boy’s flirting ways. 

“Fantastic, as if we need another person who plays with their status to get what they want and nothing that is in favor for the arts.” Erik mumbled back. 

“We have already warned Meg to stay away from him.” Valere added. “Shall we do the same with Christine?”

“Christine already knows not to dwindle in the games of seduction.” Erik answered. “We have an agreement that was from my angel days but she keeps her word still. 

Does this Viscount believe in ghosts?”

He saw Antoinette shake her head in the corner of his eye. “I cannot tell. He is supposed to visit us tomorrow, I guess we will find out then.”

Erik sent her a grin. 

“Not to worry, even if he does not, I will make my introductions to the boy. I will make him believe soon enough.”

*** 

Raoul exited the carriage with a wide smile. He looked up at the large building in front of him. The Opera Populaire loamed over him in all its magnificent splendor.

He could not wait to see what goes on during the day before the opera performs. He was especially excited about meeting the dancers. 

Tyce lifted his head from Raoul’s shoulder as he began to walk to the entrance, the rest of his body curled around the back of Raoul’s neck like a scarf. 

“Today we’re meeting with the staff, aren’t we?” the otter asked his human, who nodded. 

The doors were opened for him and he was immediately greeted by the manager, an older man that looked like he would be retiring soon. 

“Viscount, such a pleasure to have you visiting today.” The manager greeted enthusiastically, taking Raoul’s hand in his and giving it a firm shake. 

“Pleasure is all mine. I am looking forward to what you have to show me. I’ll make sure my brother hears every detail.” Raoul replied with a grin. 

“Let’s make sure he only hears good ones then!” The manager stated eagerly. He gestured and the two of them began the tour. 

Raoul had only been there a few times, mostly because his brother has dragged him along. He cannot say he is a big fan of opera, but was willing to take on the responsibility his brother, Phillipe, had bestowed upon him. 

Though he would not mind taking extra time with the staff, particularly the dancers and chorus. What can he say, he’s a free lover to all. 

As he was taken through the opera house, he had to admit that he was impressed. As an audience member, one could only see so much, but as a patron, one gets to see a lot more of what happens behind the scenes and the lives of the employees when they are not doing a live performance. 

He met with a lot of people that day. The heads of every department, and some of the lower workers. Raoul nor Tyce minded, both of them loved to meet new people. 

When the manager told him that their next stop was the stage, Raoul eagerly followed. He was finally going to meet some of the people who everyone gets to see and admire but never talk to in person unless they had the right connections. 

On stage there were many people, some were dressed up, others were not, Raoul figured that they were taken to the back one at a time to be put in costume, but who was he to know?

They were doing a scene from Faust, one of the few operas Raoul has seen and could recognize a scene from it. The woman who was playing Marguerite was singing and Raoul had to hold back a flinch when she hit a particular high note that did not sound as smooth as it probably should have been. 

“Our lady Carlotta is showing great promise in improving our numbers in attendance this season.” The manager told him, pointing at the woman who was Marguerite. “I am sure the Count would be please to know this.”

“Probably should leave out the part where she sounds more like a dolphin with how much her voice squeaks.” Tyce whispered in his ear, low enough that only Raoul heard him. 

He had to hold back a snicker, and when the manager faced him again he quickly nodded. 

“I’ll be sure to let him know.” He told him, fighting to keep his lips from twitching. 

Suddenly, there was a shriek and Raoul’s head whipped around to see what had happened. 

Everywhere on stage people were crowding around each other, one girl with blond hair that was one of the dancers was pointing upwards towards the catwalks. 

“He was there! I saw him! The phantom of the opera! He caused this!” she yelled in terror. 

Ignoring the manager’s protest, Raoul quickly ran down the auditorium and onto the stage. When he got there, he saw that a can of paint had fallen a few feet from where a screeching Carlotta, whose dress had taken a hit with the paint, was standing with a chubby man trying to calm her down. The can of paint was open and had splattered all of the stage. 

He looked up but found no one there. No even one of the staff. 

The phantom of the opera? He thought. 

He wanted to go talk the girl who had blamed this phantom but he was grabbed by the arm and escorted out by the manager. 

“Who’s this phantom?” he asked, not giving the older the chance to change the topic. 

“No one, Monsieur! It was a harmless prank that’s all!” he answered quickly. 

“Okay, then who was the one that did this prank?” Raoul countered. “Surely you will punish whoever is responsible for this?”

“Plus, I doubt the lady Carlotta saw it as harmless.” Tyce grinned. Raoul shushed him. 

“If only I knew and could!” The manager admitted then sighed dramatically. He waved his hand for Raoul to follow him, which he did. 

They went to the manager’s office and when Raoul entered, the older closed the door behind him. 

“Your last statement was vague, Monsieur. Care to explain?” Raoul probed, not wanting to let this go. It was far too interesting! 

“Viscount, this is difficult to explain, but I cannot tell you who splashed lady Carlotta with paint because no one has ever known who pulls these tricks at the Opera Populaire.” The manager announced as he walked to his desk and sat down in the chair behind it. 

Raoul cocked his head to side. “How long has these tricks been going on?”

“Years, Monsieur. They were occurring before I owned this opera house, and have lasted till the present. The employees believe it to be a ghost.” The reply was.

“Do you believe it is?” Tyce asked, jumping from Raoul’s shoulder and onto the desk in front of the manager. 

“After all these years I still don’t know what to believe.” The manager confessed. “I have a deal with him, if you can believe that.”

“What is it?”

“If we do as he bids, the tricks and pranks go away for the most part, if he becomes displeased for whatever reason…”

“The pranks go up?” Raoul finished when the manger trailed off. The older nodded in confirmation. “What are its demands? Is there a reason why it would play its pranks now?”

“Considering what he has been doing in the recent months, I would say he’s not a big fan of lady Carlotta since they mostly target her.” The manager confessed. “His biggest demands revolve keeping box five empty for his use. And a monthly salary of 20,000 francs. Other than that, he wishes to be left alone.”

Raoul’s eyebrows rose at the mention of a salary. “Strange for a ghost to demand money.”

The manager shrugged. “Which is part of the reason why I question whether the phantom is a ghost at all. However, what I do know is that this ghost knows his way around the opera house and is not seen unless he wants it to happen.” 

The manager stood up from his desk. “Besides, the ghost has quite the creative mind and has given me valuable information and advice through the years, another reason why I do not think too hardly on this matter.”

“How does he communicate to give you such advice?” Raoul questioned, watching the manager make his way to the door. 

When he got there, the older turned his head back to him. “Letters. He has one of our staff deliver messages to me. Excuse me for a moment, Viscount, I must attend to the staff on stage. They are always worked up once our opera ghost strikes.” 

Raoul nodded his acceptance and the manager left. He watched Tyce sniff around the manager’s desk.

“Strange that a ghost would ask for money and be able to write letters.” Raoul stated. “Any thoughts?”

Tyce shrugged. “I don’t really care for that kind of thing. Though if you must know, I don’t think it’s a ghost. Maybe a very clever human but definitely not a ghost.”

“Another nonbeliever? What will I do then?” a voice inquired abruptly, causing Raoul and Tyce to straighten up. 

Raoul turned his head from side to side, trying to find the owner of the voice. 

“Do not try to find me, Monsieur, for you will injure yourself long before then.” The voice instructed, coming from all around him. 

“Opera ghost?” Raoul asked, feeling slightly strange that he was addressing an empty room, but his curiosity got the better of him.

“Indeed.” The voice answered. “Though you may call me Phantom or simply Monsieur if you wish. It is easier, yes?”

Raoul had to admit that the voice sounded pleasant to hear, though it was weird to not match a face with it. It was smooth yet powerful, a voice that sounded use to getting what it wanted but remained humble about it. The way it bounced from one wall to the other gave it an unearthly echo that was not unkind to the ear.

“Yes.” Raoul agreed, thinking Phantom would not say anything else if he did not reply. “Excuse me, Monsieur, but from what the manager has told me, you only communicate through your tricks and letters. Why are you speaking to me?”

There was a pause, long enough that Raoul believed that the ghost might have disappeared. He shot a side glance to Tyce. The otter was standing on the desk on his hind legs, waiting attentively. 

“Some people have had the gift of hearing me speak.” Phantom replied slowly. “Most of the time I do not trouble myself with it, therefore, the letters.”

Raoul did not realize how much he had wanted to hear the voice again until it replied. Raoul mentally slapped himself. 

Get a hold of yourself! He thought.

“And me? What would have made me worthy of hearing the gift that is your voice?” Raoul figured flattery might get more out the Phantom. A little flirtation did not hurt either. 

“I could not figure out whether you would believe my existence.” Phantom responded. “I made sure to play my trick in your presence and took note of your reaction.”

“The trick was for me?” Raoul could not help but feel partly pleased with that. 

“It was going to happen today anyway, I only made sure to wait until you were there.” 

That took away his pleasure. “Oh…well, how did I do? Did I meet your expectations?” Raoul asked, truly curious about the answer.

“I know now that you are at the very least curious about me. Whether you believe me to be a ghost is another matter.” Phantom concluded. 

Oh, I am most curious. Definitely. Raoul thought. 

“Then how about you continue to try to convince me?” Raoul suggested.

There was a small pause. 

“You wish for me to show you I am real? Be a victim of my power?” Phantom responded with a hint of confusion as if he has never had someone want to be around him in any way. 

Considering Phantom was supposedly a ghost that played tricks on people, Raoul could understand the hesitation. 

“One cannot be a victim if they are willing.” Raoul countered and he was pretty sure he would be very willing in a number of things if the voice was up for it. 

“Raoul!” Tyce hissed at him but he ignored it. He waited for Phantom’s answer.

“You are…a strange one, Viscount.” Phantom finally stated. 

“Please call me Raoul!” Raoul replied with a grin. 

Later, Raoul went back home to tell Phillipe about the opera, not once mentioning the ghost. 

He wanted that lovely voice to be his own little secret for however long he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And…Raoul has arrived! Hope you enjoyed their first meeting! Can anyone tell me who the blond girl was on stage? ;) Here are the animal companion notes: 
> 
> Raoul Tyce (French-Fiery)  
>  Otter- Laughter, curiosity, mischievous, playful, friendly, dynamic, joy, helpfulness, sharing, love of young, sensibility without suspicion.  
> https://aos.iacpublishinglabs.com/question/aq/1400px-788px/river-otters-eat_e3cd12d6ac785ed0.jpg?domain=cx.aos.ask.com 
> 
> Carlotta Antonio (Italian-Praiseworthy, priceless)   
> Peacock- Immortality, dignity, self-confidence, self-esteem, knowledge, refinement, beauty, sexuality, pride.  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/78/ec/af/78ecaf17f263d47f1332f7fc73da896a.jpg 
> 
> Piangi Dante (It-Enduring)   
> Skunk- Reputation, presence, strength, demands respect, sensual, steady, pacifism, taking your time.  
> http://woodstream.scene7.com/is/image/woodstream/hh-animals-skunk-5?$ProductPgLarge2$ 
> 
> Leave a comment! I like hearing my reader’s thoughts. Next chapter is in Erik’s POV.


	8. Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not everyone believes in the opera ghost, therefore it might spread that you might not be alright in the head or maybe using the excuse to meet up with an employee to do scandalous acts. As for me, I need to be feared, Monsieur. In fear comes power for my position and I cannot have that taken from me. Do we have a deal?” Erik explained.   
> The Viscount nodded thoughtfully, but then his lips curled into a cheeky grin. “I wouldn’t mind having the rumors of a scandal with an employee spread. You consider yourself one as well, do you not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:   
> WorriarTiger - Because Raoul is Raoul and Erik's voice is a turn on for him! ;) Thank you for the comment! 
> 
> scoobyice8 - I'm glad you like it! I wanted them to have a relationship before everything goes down and there it is! lol. Your comment about Carlotta's peacock made be look up how they sound, lol it was great! Thank you for you comment!

“The Viscount is a strange one.” Erik remarked to Antoinette when she had asked him about how things were going with the boy. “He seems to seek me out more than the other way around. That has not happened since Christine and even then she had believed me to be an angel, not a ghost.”

“He is still following you around then?” Antoinette smirked at him and he let out a huff.

“I guess you can put it that way.” Erik admitted. “If one strange thing happens within the theatre and he is present, off he goes to the spot it happened. I am not doing a lot of the things he has gone after!”

“Sounds like someone has an infatuation. Poor boy goes running in vain to get a peek at the mysterious ghost that avoids him.” Antoinette sighed in fake dismay. 

Farren chuckled next to him and he sent both of them a glare. 

“I do not avoid him. I have other things to do besides babysitting a Viscount.” Erik protested. 

“Like I said, he searches in vain.” Antoinette countered and Erik did not give her a reply. 

It has been several months since Erik had introduced himself to the young Viscount and had begun a rather peculiar relationship with him. After that first meeting, the Viscount has taken to visiting the Opera Populaire a lot more regularly. Not only does he attend shows with his brother, he can be seen wandering through the corridors during the day. Erik had done as the Viscount requested and played a number of tricks on the younger. He was continuously amused by the boy’s and otter’s reactions, they were always taken by surprise but there was never any negative responses. 

However, when Erik did not talk to the Viscount again, he ended up being force to confront him once the younger had taken to walking about, calling out for him to show himself. 

He had just pulled a trick on the Viscount that had led to him falling through a trap door. Perfectly harmless, the most damaging thing about that method was a terrible fright to the heart. Erik had been waiting for him to come through and when he did, he spoke. 

“Monsieur, I would recommend that you stop calling for me to appear. It is not appreciated that you believe I can be summoned at your whim.” Erik projected his voice to sound directly behind the Viscount but he was hidden further away where he could watch the boy. Farren was not with him because his spot could not hide the both of them. He knew she would integrate him later on the details.

The Viscount’s head whipped around at the sound of his voice, finding nothing but, for some reason, grinned. 

“Had to get your attention somehow and it worked didn’t it?” He stated, standing up and brushing the dust off his clothes.

“Are my displays not enough? As far as I was concern, you knew you had my attention during your visits, however briefly.” Erik responded, his voice now in front of the younger. 

The Viscount shrugged and picked up a coughing Tyce. The otter sniffled and climbed up until he was wrapped around his human’s neck. “Yes, of course, but I would also like to hear from you too. If you would be so kind, Monsieur.” 

“Why?” Erik questioned, cocking his head to the side in confusion. 

“Ah, well.” The Viscount began sheepishly, shifting from one side to the other. “To be honest with you, Monsieur, I find your voice to be…pleasing to hear.” 

Well, that was something Erik did not expect. Then again, he did not know what to expect from the Viscount. 

He let the boy remain in silence for a few moments, watching as he appeared to get more and more stressed as the seconds went by. 

“Monsieur?” The Viscount whispered, eyes glancing from side to side. 

“Yes, I am here.” Erik replied, the younger visibly relaxing. “I will think on what you said. As I have other things to do, I will be unable to speak with you every time you are in my opera house, especially since your visits have increased. No promises.”

“I can understand that.” The Viscount agreed with a pleased grin. “As long as you don’t wait too long. I’ll have to start calling for you if you do.”

“Please do not.” Erik told him. “The last thing you need is for rumors to start about you seeking out the opera ghost. It could have bad consequences on both your and my reputation.” 

“What? How?” The Viscount questioned with a frown. 

“Not everyone believes in the opera ghost, therefore it might spread that you might not be alright in the head or maybe using the excuse to meet up with an employee to do scandalous acts. As for me, I need to be feared, Monsieur. In fear comes power for my position and I cannot have that taken from me. Do we have a deal?” Erik explained. 

The Viscount nodded thoughtfully, but then his lips curled into a cheeky grin. “I wouldn’t mind having the rumors of a scandal with an employee spread. You consider yourself one as well, do you not?” 

Erik did not know how to reply to the question and previous statement so he ignored it. 

“You can get out of here by walking straight in the direction you are facing. Eventually, you will come across one of the staff that works down here. They will lead you out.”

Without a backwards glance, Erik left his spot and made his way to his hidden entrance that only he knew about that connected his world to the world above. 

After that, Erik made sure to speak with the Viscount every once in a while lest the younger would try to summon him again. He never called the Viscount by his first name, something Erik believed the younger noticed but never commented on. They never talked for long but there were occasions that led to more serious topics.

“I have heard about your exploits, Monsieur, and would advise you not to try them in my opera house.” Erik had told him during one of those times. 

He was sitting on one of the hidden balconies with Farren next to him. He had made the eagle promise to never speak during his talks with the Viscount as to avoid being heard accidently. She agree reluctantly but Erik knew that her curiosity made her promise. The two of them were watching the Viscount directly below them. He had dropped a bucket of water on the Viscount and was currently speaking to the soaked boy, though Tyce did not seem to mind the abrupt bath. 

The Viscount shrugged and took off his jacket. “I can agree to that as long as I can at least look from a distance.”

To Erik, that sounded more like a question asking for permission. He supposed it was alright, his main concern was for Meg and Christine anyway. 

“You may, but be warned that there are two women you are to never come into contact with, they are under my protection.” Erik informed him firmly. 

The Viscount stopped shaking the water from his jacket and looked up as if he would see Erik on the ceiling. “Do I get to know the names of the two you have taken under your wing? Make it easier to stay away.”

“No.” Erik answered. “You not knowing will keep you away from all of them.”

The Viscount grinned. “Clever. But you have no need to fear, Monsieur, for I have my sights set on another. Most curious specimen he is.”

Erik was taken off guard by the reference of a male but brushed it aside. Antoinette had told him that the Viscount was rumored to have tastes for both kinds of flesh.  
Though many were appalled at the idea of such tastes, Erik did not understand the problem of it.

“As long as it does not interfere with the opera, I wish you luck in your endeavors.” Erik acknowledged. 

The Viscount had smiled brightly at that. 

As time went by, Erik began to see the Viscount as an unorthodox friend. He would still play pranks on the boy, mostly for his own amusement, but those did not always happen when he spoke to the younger. The Viscount gave him a lot of information about the outside world. He usually got such information from the Giry’s but the Viscount was able to tell him about the things that involved the higher status. More than once the Viscount was able to make him laugh from the outrageous and hilarious things that went on in the lives of the nobility. Erik had to give it to the Viscount that he was a wonderful story teller. 

They would also talk about the Opera Populaire, as the weeks and months went by, the Viscount grew to learn more and more about the place, its people, and its operas. It took a while, but Erik was now able to have a decent conversation with the younger about opera that was almost as good as talking with the Giry’s and Christine. 

“Do you have any musical talents, Monsieur?” Erik asked curious when the Viscount had complained about Carlotta hurting his eardrums the previous night in the opera. Something that made Erik happy that the boy agreed with his position on. 

Erik was behind one of the walls in the backstage of the opera house, but there was a small opening for him to see the Viscount, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Erik was mirroring the position. 

“Me? Oh, no.” The Viscount shook his head. “I played the violin when I was a child, but haven’t picked it up in years. What about you?”

“A number of things, but my favorite is the organ. I can also sing.” Erik listed. 

The Viscount had perked up at that. “Can I hear you sing? It would be a great honor, Monsieur.”

“Yes, it would be.” Erik acknowledged. “Not many have heard my voice sing, Monsieur. Less than a hands worth in fact. To be worthy of my voice you must do something for me in return.”

The younger hesitated for a second but then nodded. “What is it?”

Erik smiled mischievously. “I wish to hear you play the violin.”

Erik believed that the Viscount would not do it but he agreed and the next time Erik saw him, he was carrying a violin case. 

“That boy can sure be determined sometimes.” Farren whispered next to him in the darkness of the tunnels. 

“Let us see if he is any good.” Erik replied and the two of them went to meet the younger. 

Turns out that the Viscount was, while not great, could play a couple songs decently enough. As he moved to another song, Erik recognized the melody from one of the lullabies Christine had taught him from her homeland. He was surprised by how the Viscount could have known such a thing but figured that as a Viscount, he could have travelled and met many people from different lands. 

Still, he figured this was a good time as any and opened his mouth. He sang the words Christine had taught him, perfectly pronouncing each syllable smoothly in their native language. 

The Viscount startled, causing a couple notes to play wrong but continued to play after. The two of them finished and silenced engulfed the room. 

Erik was the first to break the silence. 

“Not completely terrible, but it is obvious that you have not played in years.” 

The Viscount shrugged and took the violin away from his neck. “I told you. You, on the other hand, have the most stunning voice I have ever heard. It was like an angel.”

“Thank you.” Erik acknowledged, amused by the angel reference. 

“Tell me, how did you come to learn this song though? It is not French.” The Viscount inquired. 

“I was taught it, by one of the girls I consider under my care.” Erik explained, noting the sudden eager presence the younger was giving off. “She is also my protégé and I hope to have her on stage as a singer soon.”

Erik did not realize at the time what consequences would come from his admission. 

Even during his talk with Antoinette he did not find it important enough to mention. All his current focus over the past few days was his belief that it was time for the Opera Populaire to discover Christine as a singer and make her the lead in the coming operas. 

Now all he had to do was think of a plan to set it in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HINT HINT! The ending was a foreshadowing moment that I hope everyone understood! At this point of the story Erik is 31, Mme. Giry is 36, Meg is 17, Christine is 18, and Raoul is 20. Let me know what you thought in a comment! I’m soo excited about this now that we've finally reached this point! Not that I don't love the previous part but anyway...Don’t let me get unexcited about this story! Comment! Next chapter is in Erik's POV. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!


	9. Think of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik shook his head as he observed one of the new managers flattering Carlotta which the prima donna was obviously enjoying. “We will have to see. Come, it is time our protégé gets the attention she deserves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:   
> scoobyice8 - Thank you! I tried to make that funny! Of course it's Phantom! Not that Erik knows ;)

Antoinette told Erik that there were rumors going around that the current manager was going to be retiring soon. Erik was disappointed and annoyed that the man was leaving because he gave Erik what he wanted without much bother and having to convince whoever replaces him of his power will be a hassle. However, he could understand why he was retiring for he was getting on in his life and probably wanted to spend his last remaining years not having to deal with the drama that was opera. Erik also saw this as the opportunity he was looking for in regards towards having Christine make her debut. His protégé was ready enough to make her skills known, especially to outshine Carlotta.

Erik made up a letter to be presented to the manager’s replacement when the time came and handed it over into the capable hands of Antoinette.

“When the time comes, I need you or Meg to be the one to suggest Christine take on the lead role.” Erik instructed as he handed the sealed letter over to Antoinette.

“How will we know that the time is right?” she had asked as she took the letter.

Erik smirked. “Trust me. You will know.”

He did not tell Christine of his plans but carried on their lessons like normal. He knew that she could get nervous if she has time to overthink something and this was something he wanted to make sure did not happen. He was positive that she would make him proud once the time came.

Which occurred sooner then he thought but he was more content with that than not.

It was after the Opera Populaire began preparing for the opera called Hannibal. If it had not been for Carlotta having the leading female role, Erik would have been eager to see its finished product. However, Carlotta was the lead and, as a result, Erik spent a lot of the rehearsals away from the stage. Unless he had planned a prank for the prima donna, those were always fun and made him feel better after having to listen to her dreadful singing.

Christine and Meg were casted as simple slave girls but Antoinette had told him that the dance numbers were complex in a lot of scenes. From what he had observed the few times he forced himself to sit through Carlotta’s singing to watch the two girls perform, the Madame was correct. Erik was impressed by his niece and protégé, outshining the other dancers even during their synchronize numbers when all of them were doing the same thing.

It had been serval weeks after the production preparations had begun, the announcement was made during a rehearsal.

Erik had been watching from above the stage, that drunken employee Joseph Buquet was off drinking himself into a stupor, again. Erik did not know why he put up with the man for he was also perverse and would often try to flirt his way into the female dancer’s quarters, but luckily Antoinette kept a watchful eye over the girls. Erik figured that he puts up with him because of the man’s dreadful drinking habits, as a result, he was able to observe from above more often than not.

When the main baritone singer, Piangi—an Italian who Erik actually liked as a singer though his taste in women was questionable because he was with Carlotta, messed up his pronunciation of ‘Rome,’ and was being corrected did the current manager come on stage and interrupt the rehearsal. Erik straightened up at the arrival of two men following behind the manager, both looking all too pleased with themselves.

“Andre and Firmin.” Erik whispered to himself as the old manager introduced the two who would be taking his place. He noted that the two manger’s companions were in the form of a goat and rooster. Not the most elegant forms, but he will have to work with it.

“Think they will be easy to persuade over to our side like the other one?” Farren whispered next to him.

Erik shook his head as he observed one of the new managers flattering Carlotta which the prima donna was obviously enjoying. “We will have to see. Come, it is time our protégé gets the attention she deserves.”

Erik stood up from his spot and climbed the ropes until he was in front of the wheel that had one of Hannibal’s background rolled up above him, Farren flew up and landed on the wooden rail next to him. He cringed at the sound of Carlotta beginning to sing one of the songs from the opera that was a solo for the main female role. He glanced down to make sure that the position of the screen was right and timed it to not hit anyone except a specific soprano. He waited patiently for Carlotta to walk under the screen.

She did, and he untied the rope that held the wheel in place. Erik quickly backed away to not be seen and went into the shadows. He heard screaming, the loudest being Carlotta’s screeches in anger.

Erik smirked and he and Farren made their way to another perch to watch his results.

Buquet had rushed back to his post and explained that it was not his fault, blaming the ghost instead.

Well, he was not wrong. Erik thought distastefully at the man whose seagull companion sat on his shoulder.

Buquet pulled the background back up but Erik got the result he wanted. Carlotta refused to perform until these things did not happen anymore, storming off the stage and Piangi, his skunk companion Dante, and Antonio going after her.

The two new managers were in a frenzy as towards what to do but, as Erik had expected of his Antoinette, the Madame brought everyone’s attention to his letter.

Erik frowned at the reactions of Firmin and Andre then sighed.

“Looks like they are going to be stubborn ones.” He mumbled to Farren who shrugged.

“I have faith in you. They will not last too long.” The eagle whispered back to him.

But his irritation quickly changed when Antoinette again took control, like the amazing woman she was, and made the suggestion of having Christine Daae sing Carlotta’s song tonight.

He knew that she would know the moment.

Erik smirked at the obviously shocked expression of his protégé. She backed away a couple steps when Andre called her forward. Meg gave her a push and Christine reluctantly walked forward. She looked from Antoinette to Meg, both of whom gave her encouraging nods.

Erik frowned as he leaned forward.

“She looks too nervous.” Erik whispered.

He was proven correctly when Christine opened her mouth to sing.                            

_Think of me, Think of me fondly When we've said goodbye._

Erik cringed at the voice crack and felt Farren shudder next to him. Christine made to run but Antoinette slammed her cane onto the stage, making her freeze. Antoinette made a gesture for her to come back but she did not move.

“Come on, Christine.” Farren whispered hopefully.

Luckily, Christine turned back, glancing from side to side as if she was trapped. But she began again.

_Remember me once in a while. Please promise me you'll try._

Erik was starting to wonder whether he had thought his protégé was ready too soon. This was not the girl he had trained since she was a child to have a grand voice. He did not think that her nerves would hit her this quickly and this hard at once.

However, he was proven wrong in the next part. He straightened as Christine’s voice suddenly became stronger and like how it is supposed to sound. Beautiful and divine.

The voice that Erik had taught it to become.

_On that day, that not so distant day_

_When you are far away and free_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me!_

Erik went away from his spot with a pleased smile.

The rest of the day, he knew that Christine was being prepared for her debut. He eagerly waited for the night and when it arrived he quickly went to his spot at box five.

There was a bit of a complication.

His box was occupied, making both he and Farren annoyed by the two new managers. But then he noticed who had taken it.

The Viscount was in the box, along with his brother, the count, and their guests.

Erik would have scared them out if it was not for the obvious discomfort in the Viscount’s expression. He knew that box five was the Phantom’s and was probably waiting for something bad to happen.

Erik slowly backed away from his entrance into the box.

“You are not going to do anything?” Farren asked puzzled.

Erik shook his head with a grin. “It will be funnier knowing that the Viscount had spent the whole evening waiting for my wrath and not receive any of it. I will let him know next we meet that the box is off limits, but why not let him ‘enjoy’ it just this once. Come, we will go somewhere else.”

“You are so mean.” Farren disapproved with a shake of her head, but flew to his shoulder for him to carry her away anyway.

As he had expected, Christine was a marvel on stage.

Erik and Farren watched her and took in the brilliance that they had known she had contained from the first time they heard her sing. Erik could even tell she was smiling as she sung, basking in the presence of hundreds of eyes focused solely on her for the few minutes of the night.

Christine finished and succeeded the final lyrics with perfection and, to Erik’s lack of surprise, she received a standing ovation.

It was over all too soon for Erik but once the curtains closed, he quickly motioned for Farren to follow him. Together they went back down into the tunnels below the opera house and made their way back up through the walls until they had reached the chapel.

Erik was not surprised to find Christine already there, kneeling in front of the single candle. She took a match and lit it. While she waited she stroked Nada’s head that was resting on her lap.

“Brava, brava.” He admired from his spot in the walls, his voice echoing pleasantly. “Bravissime.”

Christine smiled at the wall above her where his voice had come from.

“Christine? Christine.” Erik heard Meg’s voice coming down the stairs to the chapel.

“Christine…” Erik drawled out softly, making his protégé giggle.

“Where in the world have you been hiding?” Meg asked with Leala trailing behind her, she went and kneeled in front of Christine. “Really you were prefect!”

“We are so proud of you!” Leala gushed, her wings flapping a couple times to show her enthusiasm. “The Madame and Valere might not show it but they’re proud too.”

Nada lifted her head to look at the pelican. “What are you two doing here?”

“Looking for you!” Meg answered, then pointed at Christine accusingly, but her smile was playful. “You’re lucky I know you so well. Erik are you here?”

“Yes.” Erik answered simply, watching in amusement as the young blond shook her head.

“This is her first debut. She needs to see off her new admirers.” Meg explained with a cheeky grin, nudging Christine in her side.

Christine let out a groan. “Do I have to? Can’t you say I’m too tired after my performance?”

“Christine, this is the beginning of your singing career, you cannot act like a diva already.” Erik scolded firmly.

Christine blushed and Meg’s grinned got wider.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” She apologized. Christine patted Nada and the two of them began to stand. Meg following her lead.

“Besides, I doubt a lot of people will believe that a girl who can perform a whole evening of dancing will be tired from singing one song, no matter how impressive it was.” Leala added with a smirk in her tone.

Christine sent the pelican a glare, to which the bird laughed. Christine appeared unwilling to leave so Erik joined in.

“You will do fine, Christine. I will come to you tonight when everything is over.” He promised.

Christine perked up at that and nodded. She left with Meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We are at the beginning of the musical! Happy moment! Hope you enjoyed it and I’m super excited about this! Hope you review to share it too! Next chapter will be in Erik’s POV, with a brief POV with Raoul at the end!  
> Here are the companion explanations: 
> 
> Boquet Seagull- Versatility, loud, easy-going nature, laziness, resourceful, opportunistic, freedom.  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/4d/Gull_ca_usa.jpg/220px-Gull_ca_usa.jpg 
> 
> Armand Moncharmin Rooster- Persistence, honesty, strength, flamboyant, upward reaching, eager, cocky, watchful.  
> https://previews.123rf.com/images/bennymarty/bennymarty1507/bennymarty150700103/41948224-Colorful-wild-red-rooster-gallus-gallus-standing-in-the-ground-and-leaves--Stock-Photo.jpg
> 
> Firmin Richard Goat- Surefootedness, stubbornness, independence, diligence, in the moment, aloofness, virility, sturdiness.  
> https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/goat-portrait-1856017.jpg


	10. Little Lotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik flinched as Farren pecked at his ear, he sent her a glare when she pulled back.   
> “What? You would stand there all night if you were allowed to. Go to her already.” Farren huffed.   
> He let out a sigh but went out of the mirror.

It took over an hour until Christine was able to come to her room. Erik had figured as much. He had spent the time with Antoinette, who eventually left him to scold the poor performance of tonight’s dancers.

Erik had to admit that he felt pity for them. The Madame had grown to be a very strict teacher. Fair, but strict.

He went to the prima donna’s suite, one that was given to Christine for the night. Erik hoped that it will soon be hers permanently.

When he got to the secret entrance through the mirror he was surprised to find another with Christine in the room. The surprise turned into shock when he recognized the Viscount. His otter, Tyce, was a few feet away from them, talking to a resting Nada.

“You sang like an angel tonight.” He heard the Viscount tell Christine as he stood behind the chair she was sitting in.

Christine, who was already in her white night gown, turned with a smile and took his hands in hers. “Father said ‘When I am in heaven, Child, I will send the angel of music to you.’ Well, father is dead, Raoul. And I have been visited by the angel of music.” Erik had to admit that Christine’s statement took him by surprise with the angel reference and the fact that the two of them seem to know each other. How could Christine know someone of France’s noble birth, Erik did not know. Then again, maybe he should not have been surprised by the acquaintance and the angel part. She had told him years ago that her father was a talented violinist who travelled around and she had gone with him. Maybe the two had met that way. Plus, she continued to call Erik ‘Angel’ after all this time. Besides, she could not exactly tell the boy that she had been taught by Erik, the man who lived under the opera house.

“Oh, no doubt about it! And now we go to supper.” The Viscount declared and he broke away from Christine’s grip with a silly grin.

Wait, what? Erik froze. No, Christine cannot go with him!

“No, Raoul. The angel of music is very strict.” Christine protested, calming Erik down at her denial.

“Well, I shan’t keep you too late.” The Viscount countered playfully and with a laugh.

“Raoul, no.” Christine replied firmly, standing up from her chair to face him completely.

“You must change.” The Viscount stated, completely ignoring her. “I'll order my carriage. Two minutes, Little Lotte. Come Tyce!” The otter broke away from his conversation with Nada and followed after his human as he left the room. Christine chased after him to the door. “No, Raoul wait!” She called out, but Erik could tell it was useless.

He watched from behind the mirror as Christine closed the door behind her, locking it. He had to admit that he was impressed by Christine’s multiple attempts at denying the Viscount, whom she obviously knew, but was angry at the Viscount.

He had warned him, and he will be having that discussion with him another day. However, for now, he had to make sure that Christine did not have any thoughts towards giving the Viscount the time of day.

She promised him, and he intended to have her keep it. He refused to allow another he loved fall from the spotlight because of romantic love!

“Insolent boy, this slave of fashion! Basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suiter! Sharing in my triumph!” Erik raised and projected his voice to surround Christine in the room as it boomed off the walls.

Christine jumped when he began to speak but immediately recognized his voice. She looked around, trying to find where he could be at. When she failed, she spoke to the room in general.

“Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me.” She pleaded with her voice taking on a melody that he knew that she knew he liked. Her words also confirmed that she knew what Erik was upset about. “Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, Master.”

Erik watched her from behind the mirror as she waited. He was still angry but she did protest the Viscount’s advances...

Erik flinched as Farren pecked at his ear, he sent her a glare when she pulled back.

“What? You would stand there all night if you were allowed to. Go to her already.” Farren huffed.

He let out a sigh but went out of the mirror.

Christine whipped around as the mirror opened up but relaxed at the sight of him.

He stepped out and the mirror closed behind him. He took off his hat as Farren hopped off his shoulder to go to Nada. He could tell that Christine was waiting for more of his anger, but he did not say anything.

Instead, he placed his hat on top of the dresser and presented Christine with a single red rose that had a black ribbon tied to its stem.

“Oh!” Christine gasped, a charming pink blush colored her cheeks and a small grin pulled at her lips. “Is this for me?”

“I do not know of anyone in the entire Opera Populaire that would be more worthy.” Erik replied simply. “You did splendid tonight. I am pleased.”

“Thank you.” Christine took the rose from him and brought it to her nose to smell. Her grin turned into a smile as she brought it away. “It’s definitely my favorite gift.”

“Are you sure?” Erik teased making a show of looking around the room that was filled with grand gifts such as bouquets of roses and jewelry.

Christine rolled her eyes. “Really, I don’t know what to do with all of these things, and this is from one show.”

“If things go as plan, you will receive plenty more!” Farren exclaimed from her spot next to Nada.

Christine groaned. “Please, don’t tell me that! I will be buried by trinkets at this rate!”

“That’s not the worse way to go.” Nada remarked and Farren nodded.

Christine let out a dejected sigh and slumped back into her seat, Erik’s rose limp in her hand that rested on her lap. Erik had to keep from smirking at his protégé, but he was unable to keep his lips from twitching. He went over to her and kneeled next to her chair.

“If you want, I can help get rid of them.” He offered.

Christine gave him a suspicious side glance.

“I can take them off your hands. Many times I have sold pieces to merchants, or have given them away to someone who looked like they needed something to sell.” Erik explained.

“Technically, Antoinette does that.” Farren chirped.

Erik rolled his eyes. “Yes, but it was my idea, so hush.”

Christine was frowning at him though. “You steal?”

“In a way.” Erik admitted. “I do not do it often. It had originally been a trick pulled on Carlotta but because she received many gifts all the time, she never noticed when an item or two would disappear. It was actually quite frustrating but I did not see a reason to keep them, but did not want to return them. As a result, I had the Madame sell them.”

Christine’s frowned had turned into a smile as he spoke and by the end let out a giggle.

“I’m not surprised. She probably has enough to feed all of Paris for weeks if she chose.” She then pointed at the mirror he had entered from. “Is that what that entrance is for?”

“Well, it is certainly not to peek at the lady.” Erik replied dryly, making Christine smile. “I often use that door to pull pranks on Carlotta but not too often. It depends on where Antonio is at the time.”

He stood up and looked around the room. “Truly, this is a fine room. Too fine for one such as Carlotta.”

“And maybe, too fine for me as well.” Christine stated. “I am not use to such finery.”

“I would hope that you never will.” Erik replied, when Christine cocked her head at him in confusion, he explained. “Getting use to such things means that your expectations are higher, which is not a bad thing in itself, but it can make you less humble, more arrogant. And that, Christine, is not a pleasant feature to have, even in prima donnas.”

“Then I shall strive for confidence instead.” Christine declared simply. “And if it becomes bordered with arrogance, I know I can rely on you and the Giry’s to pull me out.”

Erik smiled, pleased with her reply. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

“Do not forget about us!” Farren protested, her wings flapping a couple times.

“Oh no, of course not!” Christine agreed. “I can never forget about you Farren, and the others.”

Farren nodded, satisfied and went back to Nada who was shaking her head in amusement.

Christine turned to Erik. “Going back to the trinkets, I’ll gladly accept your offer. It wouldn’t do for me to be wearing any of them anyway. It might give people the wrong impression.”

“Which we both know cannot happen.” Erik stated firmly, now standing by the mirror, playing with his hat that he had picked up from her dresser.

He knew that Christine understood his implication by her nod. She brought the rose he had given her back to her nose. After a few seconds she put it back to her lap.

“Angel, may I ask you for a favor?” she asked.

One of Erik’s eyebrows went up under his mask but replied with, “If it is within my power.”

Christine grinned. “Can I please spend the night in your home? As a favor to me for doing a good job tonight.”

Now both of Erik’s eyebrows were up. “You did a marvelous performance tonight. But, do you not want to take advantage of your luxurious quarters tonight?”

Christine shook her head and stood, the rose hanging from her hand. “Maybe next time.”

That was all she gave him, and Erik shrugged.

“If that is what you wish. So be it.” He agreed and as Farren and Nada stood up to go with them he held out his gloved hand to her.

Christine smiled brightly at him and took his hand.

Erik opened the mirror entrance again and let the two companions go first before leading Christine through.

The mirror shut behind them.

What neither of them heard was the Viscount had come back as they had talked and made to open the door.

Upon hearing a male voice talk within the room, he froze.

“Whose is that voice? Who is it in there?” he asked himself. He reached out and turned the knob, only to find it locked.

Frowning, the Viscount looked up at the door and listened harder to see if he could identify the male voice.

“Can I please spend the night in your home? As a favor to me for doing a good job tonight.” he heard Christine ask, to which he was dumbfounded that the girl he had a crush on since he was a child could grow to be so bold.

“You did a marvelous performance tonight. But, do you not want to take advantage of your luxurious quarters tonight?” the male voice replied in amusement.

The Viscount drew back in shock.

That was Phantom’s voice!

Then a few more pieces clicked into place. Christine was Phantom’s protégé and one of the girls under his protection! Oh, what were the odds?!

The girl he had fallen in love with as a child and the voice he currently had an infatuation over knew each other!

He must speak to Christine as soon as possible.

“Christine!” he called out, knocking on the door.

There was no answer and he tried the doorknob again. To his surprise it turned in his hand and he quickly opened the door.

The room was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go, I hope my readers enjoyed it. I won’t apologize for the late update, work has been keeping me exhausted with the long hours and the lack of comments has made me less excited to update. It very curious that this has over 200 hits yet barely any comments. It makes me wonder if people are even enjoying it, which makes me more tired. It’s discouraging to say the least. Either way, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter will be in Christine’s POV. Warning, they will be singing Phantom of the Opera in the next chapter but I changed some of the words to fit the story better, you can skip those lyrics over if you want, though I would read the lines between the lyric lines. See ya next time.


	11. Stranger Than You Dreamt It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly she reached up and her fingertips touched the smooth material that was the mask.   
> As she began to lift it, holding her breath while doing so, Farren’s voice rang out.  
> “Erik!” the eagle screeched, causing Christine to jump back but the mask came off in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:   
> scoobyice8 - Love is definitely in the air, though it'll have to struggle for a bit! ;) Thank you! That's exactly what I'm trying to do with adding the lyrics! Thank you for noticing and hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> The_Finale_Hope - receiving multiple comments for one chapter always cheers me up, thank you so much for your thoughts and am happy that you're enjoying it. *chomps on cookie* 
> 
> Alyssa - Been a while since I've seen your comments, lol. Thank you for this one and you should be worried! But don't worry it doesn't get too bad...or does it? ;)

As soon as the mirror closed behind her, Christine was amazed by what was behind it. A tunnel with candles along the wall that lit the tunnel nicely. As they walked, Angel kept glancing back at her as if to make sure she would not get lost. That was not surprising, even after all these years of going to his home on the lake, she still could not remember her way around. Granted, she believed that Angel did that on purpose by taking her different ways each time, not that she blamed him, it was for his own protection.

As they made their way down, Nada began humming a melody, to which brought a smile to Christine’s lips.

It was the song Angel had made a couple years ago, one that was for the both of them to sing.

Farren, who was riding on Nada’s back also began humming and Christine saw Angel roll his eyes before shooting her a glance, waiting to see what she would do.

Christine grinned at him and opened her mouth. She began to sing.

_In sleep you sang to me, in dreams you came._

_Your voice that called to me, and speaks my name._

_I’ll track it down below, and there I’ll find._

_The phantom of the opera is there, angel and friend._

Christine saw Angel’s lips twitch as if fighting a smirk. He turned away from her to face forward, Nada and Farren continued to hum the song. For a second, she did not think he would sing and was relieved when he did.

_Sing once again with me, our strange duet._

_My voice entrances you, down your life’s path._

_But do not turn from me, to glance behind._

_The phantom of the opera is here, your friend and guide._

Angel had turned to give her a look as he sang his third line, golden eyes containing the implication of her promise from long ago. Christine’s breath caught in her throat as it often did when those eyes were focused on her, but Angel turned away as he went into the next line and she was able to regain her breath before she had to sing the next verse.

Squeezing his hand, not that Angel gave her any reaction, she opened her mouth.

_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear._

_I am the mask you wear,_

_It’s me they hear._ Angel added and merged his voice with hers, making Christine ecstatic at the harmony that rang through the tunnels.

_Your/My spirit and my/your voice, in one combined._

_The phantom of the opera is here, part me and you._

They finally got to the boat and Christine climbed in with Nada, who Farren was still getting a ride from. Angel unhooked the boat, grabbed the pole to steer and stood in the boat. As he made it take off he sung the next verse, much to Christine’s delight.

_In all your fantasies, you always knew._

_That dusk and darkness,_

_Were both in you._ Christine joined.

_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind._

_I/You find, the phantom of the opera_

_My/Your shadow and night._

“You do not have to do the last part if you are tired.” Angel whispered from behind her and she sent him a grin.

“What kind of student would I be if I left a song unfinished?” without waiting for a reply she turned around and sang.

_He’s there, the phantom of the opera._

Christine took a short but deep breath and let out a high note that flowed from her in rhythm with how Angel had taught her for the song, letting the last one linger slightly longer. She took another breath and did the same thing but higher, then again yet higher still. Her voice echoing through the cavern of the underground lake, Angel’s house a few meters away now. She took another breath but this time only let the one note drawl out, she repeated it for a second time. By the third she was tired but with her Angel standing directly behind her, she wanted to impress him.

Therefore, on the last note, she made her voice go as high as it would go and she held it until she felt the boat hit the shore of the miniature island.

Around her there was a sudden overwhelming silence, especially after the echo of her voice had gone away.

“Lovely as always.” Angel praised behind her and she turned to watch him jump out of the boat. Farren hopped off Nada’s back and landed in front of her. The eagle cocked her head to the side.

“Impressive but you went too high on that last one. You can damage your voice if you do that too often.” Farren scolded, causing Christine to flush in embarrassment and feel berated.

Nada jumped out of the boat with a squint in her eyes focused on Farren. “Christine was trying to do her best, like she always does.”

“And Farren knows that.” Angel cut in before the two companions could get into an argument. He had tied the boat to its post and was now holding his hands for Christine to take. She did and stood up. He continued.

“However, Farren is right.” Angel focused on Christine. “While it was marvelously done, you should not do that frequently. Perhaps save it for occasions you are in front of an audience.”

You’re the only audience that matters, Christine thought, but on the outside nodded her consent.

Angel grinned and helped her out of the boat. “Come let us get you some tea to soothe your throat.”

Christine heard Farren and Nada’s grumbling behind her, but she ignored the two of them to watch Angel instead. The four of them went inside the small house, Christine sat at the table that was big enough to hold two people, and Farren flew to one of her many perches, this one being the living room’s where she enjoyed standing on top of the couch, while Nada took a spot next to Christine.

Angel went into the kitchen, which was not truly a kitchen but it worked enough that it had running water and he was able to have a fire when he wanted. Christine was sure she will forever remain in awe at this house that her angel had built from the bottom up when he was a child.

A few minutes later, Angel returned to her, now without his hat and cape, and handed her a cup of pleasantly warm tea. She usually took her tea with one sugar but did not think Angel would like to hear that. Sugar was not the best thing to have to soothe ones throat and voice after all.

“I am curious.” Angel began, taking the other chair across from her. “Do not believe I remain angry at you, but I would like to know how you are acquainted with the Viscount.”

Christine almost choked on the sip she had taken of her tea but was able to swallow it down without incident. She had hoped that he would not bring that up, but he did say he was not mad anymore so she guessed it was fine.

“When we were children, there was a house by the sea. We met and became friends.” Christine explained. “I did not think he would recognize me after all this time.”

“From the affection in both of your voices in the room, I would say the two of you had fonder thoughts then friends.” Angel countered.

Christine shrugged. “You could say we were childhood sweethearts.”

“Ah…” Angel turned his head away and Christine panicked at the thought that he would believe she continued to have feelings for the Viscount. While she can confess to herself that she did, it was not nearly enough for her to walk away from her angel.

She reached forward and placed her hand on top of his hand that rested on the table. Angel startled and focused back on her in surprise.

“While I would not mind having him as a friend, I want you to know that whatever feelings I had as a child for him are no more. He is no threat to my promise to you, which I fully intend to keep.” Christine declared firmly.

Angel blinked at her once then his lips curled upwards in a soft grin, bringing her relief.

“Peace, my dear. I believe you.” Angel replied and Christine’s heart skipped a beat at the nickname.

It was her turn to look away because of the heat that had come to her cheeks.

He rarely called her anything but her name, and it was a joy to hear a term of endearment from him. She knew that he called Meg and Mme. Giry such names as well, but she was a fool in love, she would take whatever she could get.

Recently, since she was now a fully grown woman, she began to believe that she might be able to tell her angel of her feelings but worried about his reaction. For one, it technically went against her promise but she hoped that she could convince him that because music and her love for him were one and the same, she would never leave the stage or him. However, there was the fact that her angel has never shown any interest in the flesh. Maybe he was only clever at hiding it since she was his student, but from what she knew about him from the Madame and Meg, Angel has never shown such interest. Towards anyone. It was discouraging to say the least.

Angel sent her off to bed shortly after. She took Nada with her into the guest bedroom and had gone to sleep hearing her angel’s soft voice through the walls and whispering melodies in her ear.

The next morning, Christine woke up and came out of her room to see Angel wrapping his cape around his shoulders in one smooth motion.

“Oh, you are awake.” Angel stated, a grin on his lips.

“What are you doing up?” Christine yawned, putting her hand to her mouth to cover it.

“It is morning, Christine.” Angel responded with an amused smirk. He finished tying his cloak. “And I did not get the chance to take Farren out for her flight, she has gotten quite restless now.”

Angel nodded to his side and Christine saw Farren shifting from one foot to the other on her perch on the couch. The eagle beat her wings a couple times aggressively then began to peck at them.

“Shh…” Angel hushed in a low voice, pulling Farren’s head away from her feathers. “We are going now, stop fidgeting.”

“Hurry up then.” Farren grumbled, hopping on her human’s outstretched arm.

“Can we come?” Nada asked, coming out of the bedroom. “We can use the fresh air.”

Angel nodded and Christine followed him out to the boat.

Christine could tell Angel took them through the fastest way possible, since it only took about five minutes once they left the boat to get to the roof. Once there, Farren, quickly took off into the pink sky, becoming a dot within a few seconds.

She tried to keep sight of the eagle but soon gave up. She looked back down and saw Angel remove his cape and place it on a statue’s arm. His eyes squinted upwards, rolling to find Farren in the sky, the light of the morning sun causing the gold of his eyes to gleam. He must have found her because his eyes gained a focused gaze in them.

After a few moments, Angel closed his eyes and his body grew still, telling Christine that he went into a merge.

Probably to give Farren more energy to fly longer to ease her agitation at having to wait. Christine felt bad, seeing it as her fault since if she had not asked to go to Angel’s home, he would have taken his companion for her nightly flight.

Still, she could not help but feel happy that she was with the two of them as they took to the skies.

Christine turned and watched the sun come up and wake a sleeping Paris. She favored the night view but the morning one was not too bad. She did not know how long she stood there but shot a glance at the motionless Angel.

“Think I can get a look under that mask?” She asked Nada, who immediately shook her head.

Ever since her first failed attempt, she has been trying to get the chance to see her angel without his mask. She did not get the opportunity often and when she did, she ended up stalling for too long and the opportunity vanished. Meg had told her that she had never seen his face, but Mme. Giry had, she asked the Madame about it, but was always rejected.

“No way!” Nada hissed. “You would get caught!”

“He’s in a merge.” Christine argued. She straightened and started over to Angel.

“Christine!” Nada warned.

“I’ll be quick and careful.” She replied and stopped in front of Angel.

She never noticed, because she was not this close to him often, but he was only a few inches taller than her now. She stared at her angel for a few moments, hesitating but shook herself out of it. Slowly she reached up and her fingertips touched the smooth material that was the mask.

As she began to lift it, holding her breath while doing so, Farren’s voice rang out.

“Erik!” the eagle screeched, causing Christine to jump back but the mask came off in her hand.

Christine let out a horrified shout at seeing her angel’s face for the first time. Never has she see such a terrible sight!

Erik’s body jerked and his eyes opened with a sudden gasp of air, having been forced out of a merge. The eyes were not his regular, but instead were dilated like an eagle’s who has caught sight of its prey. Those eyes narrowed on her and they were that of a predator.

Christine started to back away and Nada jumped in front of her.

“Erik!” Nada called urgently, trying to bring back the human from the eagle.

Erik blinked and shook his head. He reached up and placed his hand to his forehead. Upon feeling his own skin, he froze.

He whipped his head to Christine and spotted the mask still in her hands. His eyes widened in shock then narrowed in a heated rage that terrified Christine like nothing ever had before. She shrank away from him in that fear, turning her head away.

“Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon, is this what you wanted to see!” Erik yelled, pushing pass Nada to grab Christine’s arm and forced her to look at his face again. She shrunk back in horror and he pushed her away, causing her to fall onto the ground. She curled in on herself and Nada came to stand in front of her protectively.

“Curse you!” Erik snarled, stomping away from her. “You little lying Delilah! You little viper, why would you do such a thing!”

The last sentence was cried in desperation, making Christine look up from her spot on the floor. Her heart pounded in her chest but it began to ache as she watched Erik stopped at a statue and fall to his knees next to it as if all his anger left him at once, his hand clinging to his face to cover it.

“Damn you. Curse you.” She heard Erik whisper, the hand not covering his face curled into a fist on the ground in front of him. Farren came and landed next to his hand on the ground and pecked at his fingers that covered his face gently. When the eagle turned to glance at Christine, the look of betrayal was overwhelming in Farren’s yellow eyes.

“Stranger than you dreamt it,” Erik whispered brokenly, his head turned towards Christine, two pairs of golden eyes stared at her now. “Can you even dare to look, or bare to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle.”

Christine, try as she might, was unable to stop herself from flinching at the sight of Erik’s face again.

“Oh, Christine.” She heard his wounded whisper.

“I think the two of you should go.” Farren declared inflexibly and when Christine looked at her, the eagle’s eyes were ice cold as they met her own. “Those two fools who run our theatre will be missing you.”

Christine cringed at the tone but knew that whatever she tried to do now would bring Erik no comfort.

She stood on shaking legs and began to walk to the door that led back inside. Nada made sure to stay in between Farren and her. As she got to the door, she turned back one last time, only to see Erik in the same position, though now his head was pressed to the ground and his shoulders were shaking, and Farren making a soft chirping sound near Erik’s ear. Farren looked up and glared at her for still being there.

Christine quickly opened the door and she and Nada went inside.

The horror of seeing Erik’s face was quickly turning into shame and guilt.

She had betrayed her angel. She hurt the man she loved and she did not know whether she would be able to redeem herself to him and his companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you really think that I wouldn’t put the unmasking scene in there? I sure hope not! Anyway, here is the beginning of what leads to the rest of the story! I kind of feel evil with how it goes but it’s not too bad…maybe. 
> 
> I wasn’t planning on updating until later this week but figured everyone would be busy with Thanksgiving and all coming up so here it is. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be in Raoul’s POV. Don’t forget to comment! I need something to look forward to with work still being exhausting. I feel like I have no free time anymore. 
> 
> See ya next time.


	12. Raoul I've Seen Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raoul gave Christine a few minutes to start but when she did not Raoul began.   
> “I know the phantom of the opera is your angel of music Christine.”   
> “Yes? Well, how do you know?” Christine countered dully, facing forward as the two of them walked with their companions behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:  
> Alyssa - You were looking forward to it!? Why?! lol, I ask because that's not exactly a fun seen to watch. :) Now I'm curious about which one you are worried about. Thanks for the comment! 
> 
> scoobyice8 - lol, why were you looking forward to that?! It's a sad scene?! Glad you liked it though. Well Farren's kind of her teacher too because she knows everything Erik does. :) Glad you liked my description of Erik's eyes. Thank you for commenting!

Raoul was annoyed. Apparently it was harder to get a hold of Christine than he thought it would be. The day after Christine’s debut he had gone to Andre and Firmin to see if they would let him see her, but the two managers had no idea where she was. He left the office frustrated about their obvious show of more concern towards getting Carlotta back rather than worry about Christine. Luckily, he had been there when the ballet instructor Mme. Giry along with her daughter, Meg, announced that Christine had returned. He had begged to see her, but was denied.

The following days were similar. He had tried to see Christine every day but was met with the same response. Since Carlotta was gone, Christine had been taking over the lead soprano roles over the days. However, as he watch his childhood love perform on stage, he could tell that something was bothering her. While it was not something that anyone from the audience would be able to pick up, Raoul could. Christine seemed sad and disheartened while she sang, a drastic opposite to what he had experience on her debut night. Curious because she was supposed to be having the time of her life now that she was in the spotlight.

And Raoul would bet that it had something to do with Phantom, whom was also her angel of music.

Raoul had received a letter that was sealed in red wax in the shape of a skull. He opened it and was not surprised that it was from Phantom telling him to stay away from Christine. If it had been anyone other than Christine he would have followed the letter’s demands. However, that was not the case and he ignored it.

It was not until the end of the week that Raoul was finally able to contact Christine.

And it was only because of Tyce.

After that night’s performance, there were many people around to congratulate the up-and-coming prima donna. Christine gave them her appreciation and thanks but Raoul could tell that her smile was fake and her eyes showed that her mind was somewhere else. It was because of her absent mind that Tyce was able to sneak into her room behind her and unlock the door for Raoul to enter.

He stopped just inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He was in the same room he had first seen Christine in except this time she was not in the room.

Then Raoul heard a ruffle and saw a slim body changing behind the folding screen.

He felt his cheeks flushed what was probably a deep red and turned around to face the door. As he did, he bumped into a side table and caused it to rattle.

“Who’s there?!” Christine’s voice demanded from behind the screen.

“It’s Raoul!” he hurried to say. “I’m sorry, I did not mean to intrude while you were undressing, but I need to speak to you.”

“Pfft, you are in trouble.” Tyce snickered on the ground next to him. Raoul sent the otter a glare.

“Can it not wait?” Christine asked with a tired sigh.

“Yes! I mean, no! No wait, yes!” Raoul answered quickly then cleared his throat at how silly that must have sounded. “I must speak to you, but it can wait until you are dressed.”

“Well then, you can turn around now. I’m presentable.” Christine stated from behind him in amusement.

Raoul jumped at how close her voice suddenly was and turned around sheepishly.

“I apologize for the dramatic entrance but I’ve been wanting to speak with you since the night of your debut.”

“What about?” Christine inquired.

“About the phantom, or should I say, your angel.” Raoul answered, watching Christine go motionless at his words.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Christine replied, though her eyes glanced to the side and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Raoul smiled. “You’re such an amazing actor, yet off stage you are a terrible liar. I can prove that I know him if you wish, if you’ll do the same for me.”

Christine stood for a few moments, biting her lip. Finally, she nodded and gestured for him to sit down on the loveseat couch while she took a seat on the chair in front of her dresser.

“Christine? Why aren’t you—?” Nada’s voice came from the other room where the bed was located but instead of a deer, Raoul was shocked to see a swan walk out.

“Nada?” Tyce whispered in awe, leaving Raoul to go to the white swan.

“She just transformed yesterday.” Christine told the otter as he circled Nada, who was appearing to become annoyed with him.

“Give her some space, Tyce, or she’ll hit you with those new wings of hers.” Raoul recommended then turned back to Christine. “The form suits you.”

“Thank you.” Christine replied simply.

Raoul sighed. Back to business then but before he could speak Christine stood up as if she just realized something.

“We cannot speak here.” She abruptly whispered. Raoul stood up as she walked to her closet and pulled out a cloak. She tied it and pulled the hood over her head and wrapped the cloak close to her body.

“Follow me.” Christine commanded quietly then unlocked the door and went out.

Not knowing was else to do, Raoul followed her, knowing that Nada and Tyce were trailing after him. Christine brought him out of the Opera Populaire and began to walk down the street slowly. The night was cool and breezy, the streets were mostly deserted. Raoul gave Christine a few minutes to start but when she did not Raoul began.

“I know the phantom of the opera is your angel of music Christine.”

“Yes? Well, how do you know?” Christine countered dully, facing forward as the two of them walked with their companions behind them.

“Because at one point he told me that he had a protégé who was under his protection, along with another dancer girl, who he refused to name you or her.” Raoul answered.

“You know him?” Christine asked him in disbelief.

Raoul shrugged. “Only as the phantom. We have an acquaintance going back almost a year.”

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Christine whispered more to herself but Raoul answered her anyway.

“He probably didn’t see it as important. He doesn’t know that we know each other, therefore, why would he feel the need to say anything?”

Christine nodded in acceptance. “He knows about us now. I wonder why he called you such harsh things then.”

“Wait, what harsh things?” Raoul questioned slowly.

Christine sent him a small grin. “Oh, just an insolent boy and slave to fashion.”

Raoul looked down at himself and what he was wearing. He heard Christine giggle and gave her a side glance.

“I don’t order my clothing, my sister does.” Raoul grumbled, but that only made the other giggle more.

But then Christine took on serious expression. “If you know him then what is his favorite opera.”

“Faust, we’ve certainly talked about it enough.” Raoul answered. “Why does he hate the Lady Carlotta?”

“Because she sounds like a dolphin with all her squeaking.” Christine grinned. Raoul was taken by surprise by the description for it was the exact same one he had told Phantom as they had discussed Carlotta. The surprise turned to pleasure at the fact that this phantom used his descriptions. “What’s his favorite instrument?”

“The organ, though I suppose you can also put his singing, if one can call a voice an instrument.” Raoul answered easily.

Both of Christine’s eyebrows went up. “He’s sung to you?”

“Once, and I had to return the favor by playing the violin.” Raoul replied then sighed. “His voice is absolutely enchanting. Remembering it makes me doubt he’s really a man.”

“Oh, he is.” Christine replied suddenly gloomy again.

Noticing the change in her demeanor, Raoul lowered his voice. “What has happened, Little Lotte?”

She sent him a weak grin at the use of the old nickname then faced forward with a sigh.

“I’ve hurt him. My angel has been wounded by my selfish curiosity.”

Raoul frowned. “You’re going to have to give me more than that to understand.”

And she told him, they had gotten to one of Paris’s parks and went inside to not have to worry about getting lost. She spoke of her first meeting with her angel and how the voice in the chapel taught her to sing and then introduced himself as a man who lived under the Opera Populaire. A man who spent years as her guide and teacher, only to have her betray his trust by taking off his mask when he was most vulnerable.

“He wears a mask?” Raoul had joined when that part had come out.

“Yes, and now I know why.” She turned to him and grabbed his arm in a desperate motion. She pulled him to a stop, the trees looming above them. “Raoul, I’ve seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face...”

Christine was breathing heavily and her hands were clenching his arm tightly. Raoul quickly put his arms around her and she clung to him. They stayed like that for he did not know how long but eventually Christine pulled away from him. She looked up at him than turned away. Slowly, she withdrew from his arms and took a couple steps from him.

“But his voice fills my spirit with a strange, sweet sound.” She described with a dreamy look upon her face. Raoul’s heart missed a beat by how besotted she looked. “In the night, there is music in my mind. And through music my soul begins to soar! And I hear as I’d never heard before…” “You’re in love with this man, even with his face.” Raoul whispered more as a statement than a question. He already knew her answer.

Christine nodded and clasped her hands together and brought them to her chest.

“Yet, in his eyes, all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore.” She choked on the last word and tears pooled into her eyes.

“Christine. Christine.” Raoul soothed, going to her, he took those tightly clasped hands in both of his. “It will be alright.”

“I don’t think it will be.” Christine gasped as one tear rolled down her cheek. “He has not come to me all week. Since the day we met he has never been away from me this long.”

“Why not go to him then?” Raoul suggested but she was shaking her head before he finished.

“There are too many ways to go down below and one wrong move will put you in a trap. I’ve tried to speak with Madame Giry and Meg, but they are taking his side on this, not that I can blame them, I hurt him terribly!” Christine sniffled.

“Then let us win him over together.” Raoul declared, taking out a handkerchief and cleaning Christine’s face with it.

She looked at him with wide eyes. “You…?”

“Ah, well.” Raoul blushed, looking away from his childhood love. “Simply put, I never grew out of my feelings for you and after meeting this phantom I have become…smitten with the owner of the voice I’ve talked to for almost a year.”

“Erik, his name is Erik! Oh, Raoul!” Christine gushed happily, throwing her arms around him.

“Ahh, not to break up all this gushy lovey stuff,” Tyce cut in from where he and Nada were a few feet away from them. “But don’t you think that you’re underestimating the difficultly of the situation?”

“Can you not ruin the moment for once.” Raoul scolded with a roll of his eyes.

Tyce shrugged but Nada continued.

“He’s right though, this can go wrong in so many different ways. Erik can take the two of you being together as a sign that you broke your promise to him.”

“Promise?” Raoul raised his eyebrow at the blushing Christine.

“I, um, promised when he first started teaching me that, in exchange for his lessons, I must swear to never marry or fall in love if I can help it. I have already broken one of them by falling for Erik, but it was never a problem for me because he’s my music and my love.”

“I can see how me coming along can change things.” Raoul conceded. “But, for now, we will hide our plans. At least until we have a chance to explain ourselves to him.”

Tyce shook his head with a sigh. “So many ways this can go bad. So many.”

The next day, Carlotta returned to the opera house, at one point accusing him at having written a letter that said her career was over. Raoul recognized Phantom’s—Erik’s—words and writing. Carlotta had thrown a fit and made to take all her things, not that Raoul would be sadden to see her go.

Sadly, Andre and Firmin thought it was better for Carlotta to be the prima donna and won her back over, making her the lead in that night’s performance of Il Muto while Christine was to play the silent role of the page boy.

The complete opposite of what Erik had instructed in his letter to the managers that Mme. Giry had given to them.

Raoul could not help but feel something bad was going too happened because of the managers’ refusal to obey Erik’s commands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! Things are really taking off now! I’m super excited about what’s coming up and I hope you are too! Works being a real exhausting pain, but comments cheer me up so tell me your thoughts! I hope everyone recognized a certain part with certain lines! ;) Next chapter will be in Erik’s POV. See ya next time! 
> 
> Christine Nada – Swan: Grace, balance and innocence, soul, love, beauty, elegance, transformation, dreams.  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/b0/a7/ef/b0a7ef013fd87fdbdc46c20d42494c78.jpg


	13. Il Muto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik sometimes wondered if Christine and he could truly go back to their former relationship. Two sides battled within him constantly. His dark side taunted him that it could never go back because from then on, every time Christine would see him, all she would think about would be his face and ultimately she would leave. Another, hopeful, part of him yearned for the option that Christine would learn to accept him and they could be mostly be what they were before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:  
> scoobyice8 - Yay! Excitement is always great! Thank you! Those lines are some of my favorite in the entire musical, just the way it's sung and the lyrics themselves makes me shiver if done right! Obviously I had to find a way to put them into the story, and I'm glad I did! :)
> 
> chesspawn - Awesome! Glad you love it! And here's the next chapter for you to read! Enjoy!

Valere was the one who ended up finding him and Farren on the rooftop. He was not surprise. The Madame had probably sent her to look for him when he did not meet up with her during their usual time. The lynx came out from one of the many small spaces only a cat could fit through and easily spotted them.

Erik had heard her come towards them but did not move from his spot. He was sitting up with his back against the statue with his legs out in front of him. Farren was resting on his forearm and he stroked her feathers absently.

“Erik?” Valere came to them slowly.

He could tell that she was amazed to find him without his mask on, the first and only time she had ever seen him maskless was when he was in the circus and had been forced to show his face to the world. Years ago, he had made his mask and has never let anyone see his face again, including Antoinette and Valere. The mask that currently laid discarded a few yards away from where Christine had dropped it when she fell. He did not say anything to the lynx, but did not stop Farren from answering.

“Christine saw his face.” The eagle mumbled. Erik could feel the rage she felt towards Christine. Erik was more temperamental while the eagle was extremely hard to anger, but the rare occasions it happened it took a long time to get her calm again.

“What?” Valere exclaimed. She went to the mask and turned back to them when she reached it. “How?”

Farren glared at the air in front of her. “She took it off while we were in a merge. The fool, it caused Erik to become primal for a few seconds as well.”

Valere picked up the mask with her mouth and brought it over to them. She dropped the mask by his side and sat down next to it, observing the human and his companion.

“That does not sound like something she would do.” The lynx stated in concern.

“Yes, well, she did and it was not a lovely reaction.” Farren growled, the wing not facing Erik whipped violently once at her side.

“Her curiosity finally got the better of her.” Erik whispered monotonously. He reached out with the hand that did not hold Farren and plucked the mask from the ground. He stared at it. He could clearly picture the look of horror and repulsion on Christine’s face as if it happened seconds ago. He had forgotten how much that reaction towards his face hurt. The ache of such pain was that much worse because Christine was someone he cared for. “She was not prepared.”

“Do not try to give that girl excuses.” Farren hissed and tossed her head back. “She should not have done such a thing in the first place. Especially during a merge! With you primal, it could have gotten a lot worse than it did!”

“What now then?” Valere asked.

“I do not know.” Erik whispered. He expertly put the mask back on with his free hand. “For now, I do not think I can bear to be within her presence.”

Farren hopped off his arm as he began to shift to stand up. She watched him get to his feet.

“You will forgive her. I know you will.” Farren almost sounded sadden by the prospect. Erik was not surprise. He was always the more forgiving one of the two of them, then again, the act was usually done to him so it made sense that Farren could not forgive someone easily when they had hurt him.

“Eventually.” Erik admitted. “But until then, I shall keep my distance and have letters to write.”

Erik moved to leave the roof and Farren and Valere followed behind him.

The rest of the week, Erik kept his word. Not once did he visit or speak to Christine. He did go to her performances, something Farren had protested, and he noticed that his protégé was, while good, appeared to not be completely present. When he told Farren this, he could tell she was pleased to know that the girl was apparently feeling guilty for her actions. Valere had of course told Meg, Leala, and Antoinette about what had happened and they had tried to visit him, but he refused their company. He only wanted to sulk for a while. That was all.

Erik sometimes wondered if Christine and he could truly go back to their former relationship. Two sides battled within him constantly. His dark side taunted him that it could never go back because from then on, every time Christine would see him, all she would think about would be his face and ultimately she would leave. Another, hopeful, part of him yearned for the option that Christine would learn to accept him and they could be mostly be what they were before.

The darker option was louder but was, luckily, usually silenced with Farren’s soft chirping she used to comfort him when he got lost in those thoughts. No matter how angry she was at his protégé, she refused to let her human suffer because of his own thoughts, not when she could help.

He spent a lot of his time playing his organ, and roaming the tunnels and secret passages in the opera house but he also sent out a number of letters. One being to the Viscount, warning him to stay away from Christine. Just because he was upset with her does not mean he would allow her to take up with the boy. The music was far too important for that. Another was sent to the managers, one for each of them, one criticizing them for trying to get Carlotta back when they had Christine and the other was a reminder of his salary. He did not really need the money, he was quite rich after years of acquiring his payments, but he could not give in to them lest they would think they can deny him everything. He figured he would have to make more displays of his power before they will do as he said, but he could be optimistic when he wanted. The last one was sent to Carlotta, basically telling her that her career was over because Christine would be the new prima donna.

He had Farren deliver all these letters to Antoinette. He usually did the act, but did not want to talk to the Madame about what had happened on the rooftop with Christine. Though when Farren returned, she let him know that the Giry’s and their companions were giving Christine the cold shoulder. The eagle sounded pleased with the news but Erik frowned.

“They should not do that. The Giry’s are as much of her family as mine.” Erik scowled in disapproval.

Farren shrugged. “I would say they are more yours than hers. You know how much Antoinette and Valere are protective over you and Meg and Leala adore you as uncle. I say their reactions make sense.”

Erik sighed but did not argue with her, the eagle could be stubborn sometimes.

At the end of the week, Erik wrote another letter for the managers about what was to happen at that night’s performance of Il Muto. He instructed that Carlotta was to be the page boy and Christine the countess, and, of course, that his box was to remain empty.

The page boy role was silent and the countess role needed charm and appeal, which Erik knew made his casting, in a word, _ideal_.

He had Farren take it to Antoinette.

When the eagle came back, she appeared annoyed.

“What is it?” Erik asked, watching her begin to aggressively preen her feathers.

“Fools, those managers are.” Farren scolded. “They were able to bring Carlotta back and made her countess and Christine the page boy. Plus they sold box five. Do they really want to do everything opposite as you say? They are going to cross the line of our patience if this continues.”

Erik’s own eyes scowled at Farren’s announcement. He turned away and his eyes rested on his kitchen.

A smile came to his face as an idea formed in his mind. He turned back to the huffing bird.

“I believe I have a plan for Carlotta that will bring about disaster for her career.”

Erik took advantage of the fact that box five was occupied. Again, by the Count and his younger brother. Erik could not help but glare at the Viscount, knowing that he has been ignoring his instructions as well and has been trying to see Christine. He would have to do something about that but at least the younger looked uncomfortable in the box and that would have to do for now.

Il Muto began and Erik snuck to the backstage. Farren could not be with him this trip because he had to make himself more visible than usual and it would not do to have her be spotted. He could not risk having her be seen and ruining his ghost image. He was going to meet up with her in the catwalks above the stage once he was finished with what he needed to do to ruin Carlotta.

Erik easily found the spray Carlotta used for her voice and was able to switch it with his own mixture.

Now, he needed for her to use it and made his way up to the rim of the ceiling of the auditorium. There was an entrance that allowed him to step out and see the auditorium below but he was hidden from view.

Taking a deep breath, he let his voice boom through the opera house, surrounding everyone.

“Did I not instruct, that box five was to remain empty?!”

It got wanted he wanted. Everyone stopped and looked around to try and find him but they were unsuccessful. Their confusing gazes were entertaining to see but soon they all faced forward again. He watched Christine looked up and try to find him like everyone else. He could not make out her expression from this distance but she must have said something because Carlotta chided her and called her a toad. The unpleasant voice loud enough for him to hear.

“A toad, Madame, perhaps it is you who are the toad.” Erik whispered with a smirk as he watch Carlotta go to the stage wing to get her spray.

He walked back inside the building and made his way to Farren; as he went through he could hear them start up the opera again. By the time he arrived Carlotta was croaking and everyone in the audience and on stage was laughing. As a panicked Carlotta continued to try and get her voice back in vain, the laughter rose in volume. On his way, he even spotted Antoinette watching from backstage with her hand covering her mouth but her shoulders were shaking in repressed laughter.

Carlotta let out a shriek and ran off the stage when the laughter finally became too much. The sound of amusement following after her.

“I believe that went well.” Erik told Farren as he came to sit next to her. The eagle, sitting on the wooden rail, did not reply but she had an amused spark in her eyes as she sent him a glance which was enough for Erik.

The curtains were closed and a ruffled Andre and Firmin were in the front announcing that Christine was going to be countess, there was a pleased applause. While they waited, Andre demanded the conductor play the ballet scene from the opera. The curtains soon opened back up and a group of dancers began the scene. Most of his attention went to Meg, observing her movements and noted that she outshone the others dancers easily.

She is going to be as amazing as her mother, he thought, smiling softly, now content to watch the opera as he had pictured it.

Suddenly Erik heard a gasp and his head jerked up at the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And…I think you know what’s about to happen. ;) Got to see what Erik what doing this whole time now. This and the next chapter was supposed to be only one, but the second part was way too long so I was able to split them and write enough for two. :) Next chapter will be in Erik’s POV again. Ooh, I’m so excited to hear your thoughts about this and the next chapter! So please comment!


	14. All I Ask of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No...” Erik whispered in horror as the screams began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:  
> Jemmy - Oh my gosh, thank you! I'm happy that you are enjoying it! *chomps on a cookie
> 
> homicidalphone - Thank you for both your lovely comments! Better reaction than the musical? *happy* Of course I can leave it as a cliff hanger, and now you'll see who it was ;)

Joseph Buquet stood a couple catwalks away, looking at him in horror. Erik mentally cursed himself for not checking where the man was first for the show. He had gotten used to the drunker being away from his post because he had lost himself in a bottle.

“Get the seagull!” Erik commanded to Farren who quickly took off from her spot on the rail. Erik rushed to his feet and started towards Buquet.

The man startled and began to run, Erik chased after him.

The ballet continued to perform below them and Erik had to be grateful that Buquet was not calling out for help, seeming more in a panic to do anything except try to run away. Erik had to climb the ropes to get to the stagehand and when he finally did he rocked the catwalk they were on to make Buquet lose balance.

The other man did not fall but stumble enough for Farren to grab to his companion off his shoulder and for Erik to throw rope around his neck.

Erik went to Buquet and tightened his grip on the rope. Buquet jerked back and Erik was now pressed behind him willing the man to lose consciousness.

“Erik.” Farren whispered urgently, the seagull companion already unconscious next to her.

Buquet was starting to weaken, but Erik did not let his grip up. He needed to make sure that the man was completely out cold before releasing his grip. He could not let him regain awareness until he and Farren had taken the human and his companion somewhere he would believe he got too drunk and had passed out, resulting in a strange dream of seeing the phantom. And even if he remember this enough for it not to feel like a dream, no one would believe him because he was always drinking, and those he told would blame it on the drink. 

When Erik believed that the man was about to slump into sleep, Buquet suddenly jerked forward in one last attempt to escape.

Taken off guard, Erik’s grip loosed which allowed Buquet to get away from him. Buquet stumbled from him.

Directly into open air.

Erik gasped and tried to grab him but it was too late.

Buquet let out a panicked squeak and fell between the catwalks. The rope Erik had used, knotted and got caught on the edge of the catwalk Erik stood on.

Buquet did not reached the ground, instead the rope ran out before he could and his body was forced to a stop, his neck breaking upon impact.

“No...” Erik whispered in horror as the screams began.

He took out his knife and cut the rope allowing Buquet’s body to hit the stage instead of hanging limply in the air. The stage and audience erupted into chaos, Andre and Firmin tried to calm everyone down.

“Erik! We have to go!” Farren hissed, bringing his mind back into focused.

Erik and Farren quickly left the backstage, both avoided taking a look at the now lifeless seagull as they passed. The two of them made their way back into the shadows, and worked their way up to the rooftop. A place Farren suggested because only he, Christine, and the Giry’s knew how to get too it that worked within the opera house.

The night was cold, winter was coming in, but Erik paid it no mind. His mind kept going back to the fear in Buquet’s eyes as he realized there was nothing under him. That plea for help that Erik could not give in time.

Joseph Buquet was not a good man, but Erik had not meant for him to die by his hand.

“Erik!” Farren brought him out of his thoughts again. “Hide!”

He looked at her and saw that she was staring at the door. Erik dashed to a statue at the edge of the theatre, the one called Apollo’s Lyre, and Farren took off in flight. Seconds later the door to the rooftop slammed open and Erik heard the Viscount.

“Why have you brought me here? We must return!” The Viscount demanded.

“We can’t go back there!” Erik was startled to hear Christine’s frantic voice. “He’ll kill us! His eyes will find us there!”

“Christine, don’t say that! Don’t even think it!” The Viscount tried to reassure. “Forget this waking nightmare!”

“The phantom of the opera will kill and kill again!” Christine cried.

Erik froze upon hearing that. His heart stuttered at the realization that Christine would this easily believe that he would kill someone and that his actions were to punish her in some way. That he was after her. He might have been avoiding her the past week but he did not think it would led his protégé to think so lowly of him, that one accident could change how she view him completely.

“You know there is no phantom of the opera.” The Viscount countered, but that seem to make it worse for Christine.

“My God, who is this man? Who hunts to kill?” Christine’s voice dripped with despair. “I can’t understand him! I never will!”

With each word, what felt like a knife drove itself deeper and deeper into Erik’s heart until he had a hard time breathing. He was facing Paris but clung desperately to the statue behind him as the words made him weaker with their dread filled tone.

“Christine. Christine.” The Viscount tried to soothe.

“Christine.” Erik whispered brokenly, not able to believe that the girl he had basically helped raise would have such thoughts towards him. Especially before he had the chance to explain himself. He lifted his hand to his face and could not help but wonder if she would be saying such things if she had not seen his face. Had he turned into such a monster from an angel in her eyes?

“Come now. No more talk of darkness.” The Viscount’s voice persuaded softly. “Forget these wide-eye fears. I’m here, my words will warm and calm you. Let me release your doubts and let me dry your tears. I’m here. With you, beside you.”

Erik paused at the words spoken by the Viscount. They sounded like words of a lover. He knew the Viscount had been trying to visit Christine, had he gotten the chance while he was not paying attention?

“Say you’ll love me every waking moment.” Erik’s breath caught in his lungs as Christine’s voice replied suddenly a lot calmer. Not being able to help himself, he carefully peeked from behind the statute he was behind and saw the Viscount and Christine standing closely together, almost wrapped around each other as they held the other’s arms. Nada and Tyce were standing by the door, watching and waiting for their humans. “Promise me, that all you say is true.”

“Let me be you shelter, let me by your light. We’re safe, your fears are not a worry.” The Viscount offered, taking Christine’s hands in his.

“I want my love returned. A world with day and night.” Christine smiled and squeezed his hands. “With you, also beside me.”

“Then say you’ll share with me, our love, for lifetime. Let me help you with your quandary.” The Viscount pleaded.

“Share each day with me” Christine implored.

“Each night, each morning.” The Viscount declared.

“Say you’ll love us.” Christine began.

“You know, I do.” The Viscount nodded.

Then the two kissed and Erik’s heart crumpled inside his chest. He had to look away, he could not bear the sight of his protégé promising her love to the Viscount and him the same to her.

“I must go.” He heard Christine’s voice say a few moments later. “They’ll wonder where I am. Wait for me Raoul!”

“Christine, I love you.” The Viscount confessed.

Shortly after, Erik heard the door open and closed again. He came around the statue to find the rooftop empty and slumped against statue. Farren came back and landed on the ground a few feet from him. She was staring at him in concern, probably because of the emptiness that had filled Erik at the understanding that Christine had betrayed him.

“I gave her my music. Made her song take wing.” Erik whispered to Farren and himself. “And now, how she repaid me. Unmasked me and betrayed me.”

“He was bound to love her, when he heard her sing.” Farren replied softly, not taking her eyes off her despairing human.

“Christine.” Erik gasped, tears pooling in his eyes, making his vision blurry. After all these years of training, she did not last more than a week under the affections of a suiter and broke her promise to him. And the Viscount, who he had started to believe might be a friend, also betrayed him. Going against his wishes when he had known for a while that he was to stay away from Christine.

He clutched his head between his hands as he started to hear Christine’s and the Viscount’s declaration of love echoed in his mind.

“Erik?” Farren asked cautiously.

Hearing those words of love again made the dull ache in Erik’s heart initiate into fury. A fire of consuming rage that engulfed his heart and entire being.

Years wasted! In the end he failed at what he had promised himself he would do all in his power to never allow to happen again!

“Erik!” Farren screeched as he let out a bellow of rage.

He turned and climbed the statue behind him. Apollo’s lyre.

“You will curse the day you did not do, all that the phantom ask of you!” Erik vowed viscously, hearing Farren let out an eagle’s cry as he said the last word.

Unexpectedly, his chest flared up with such pain that he almost slipped off the statue. Luckily, he was able to keep his hold, but his free hand went to his chest where the pain was, his hand bunching his shirt together as he gasped in agony.

The ache came from inside his chest, right where his heart was.

The pain only lasted a few seconds but to Erik it had felt like an eternity. Once the feeling was gone he continued to breathe heavily for a few minutes. He caught his breath and slide down the statute, landing shakily on his feet.

He finally turned back and spotted Farren next to the door.

His golden eyes met with reptile black. He was not surprised to find that Farren had transformed into an alligator. His entire being was now focused only on revenge and he shall have it…

Seconds after Il Muto ended and the cast was on stage to accept applause, Erik, hidden from view, chopped at the rope that held the chandelier up above the audience. On its last thread, Erik looked out at the crowd. They wanted a monster? He will give them a monster.

“Go!” he yelled as he cut the last thread.

As he made his way out, he heard screams and seconds later a satisfying crash. The screams echoed behind him in panic and horror. If Christine and the Viscount could betray him, he will gladly show them the monster they believed him to be. With a vicious smirk, he entered the darkness of his domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you did. Read alligator info below. Next chapter will be in Raoul’s POV. See ya next time! 
> 
> Erik – Farren: Alligator- Maternal, revenge oriented, quickness, aggression, stealth, efficiency, and basic survival instincts.  
> http://res.cloudinary.com/hrscywv4p/image/upload/c_limit,fl_lossy,h_9000,w_1200,f_auto,q_auto/v1/850874/AAEAAQAAAAAAAAiWAAAAJDZlZTdlNmIwLTE4MDctNDRkNS1iYmE0LWYzYzE1MDg3ZGE4MQ_dp9y6q.jpg


	15. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Angel.” Christine whispered next to him in awe.   
> “I don’t think he’s in his angel persona right now.” Raoul whispered back as Phantom took one step down the staircase, then another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:  
> scoobyice8 - Of course not! It was the rooftop scene! You wouldn't believe how happy I am that you mentioned the 'love us' part! I had hoped that someone would notice and mention the changes I did to the lyrics, that one being the most obvious! I tried to make it so that it would be noticeable to the reader but not Erik. :) Thank you for mentioning it and your entire comment!

Months went by and no word from the phantom. Since the night the chandelier fell, no one has seen or heard anything about the opera ghost. Everyone had been wary at first because there had been previous times that the ghost had seemingly disappear for a number of weeks but then would return to his tricks. It was not until the end of the second month of no pranks taking place that people started to believe that the phantom was gone for good. A lot of people were obviously happy about that, especially Carlotta and the two managers. The chandelier was replaced by the fourth month of silence from the ghost and the Opera Populaire regained its prestige. Carlotta rose back to her status as prima donna while Christine was sent back to the chorus, not allowed to even be an understudy to the older woman.

Not everyone was happy that the opera ghost disappeared.

Raoul and Christine became more and more desperate to find Erik but he never showed no matter what they did. Raoul knew that Christine had gone to the Giry’s multiple times asking about her teacher and angel. While the two woman no longer gave her the cold shoulder, they had little answers to give. The two were just as worried about him as they were, telling Christine that Erik has not spoken to them either, not even through letters. Farren was also absent as well, causing Leala and Valere to feel the eagle’s gap in their family with gloom. 

Mme. Giry, the only one who knew how to get to Erik’s home through the tunnels said that she had tried to get to him but found her path bloke off. Erik had sealed the one entrance she knew how to get to his home. She knew that he was not starving though, because she would leave the supplies by the first meet up place they had used as children and would find them gone next time she returned. She told them that she had tried waiting for him but she always had to leave before he would come. The Madame admitted that she thought she had felt his presence a couple times as she waited but he refused to show himself. Through the months she continued to try.

Meg had also taken to waiting on the rooftop at night, waiting for her uncle to show up to take Farren on her nightly flight exercise. However, after multiple nights in a roll with him not showing, she started to believe that either Erik had changed the time he took Farren to fly or the eagle had shaped changed. Everyone was hoping it was the first since Erik was a man in his thirties, meaning a form change was extremely rare. If that had happened, something drastic had to have happened to cause it.

Raoul took to walking around the opera house during the day. Calling out to the phantom like he did when Erik had ignored him the first time. He got a lot of strange looks from the employees but did not care. Though he reluctantly stopped doing it as frequently when he began to get glares for trying to bring back the opera ghost whom everyone was happy of its lack of appearances. He took himself to the darker corridors where not a lot of people spent time, figuring that if Erik was going to do something to him it would be when he was alone. Sadly, that apparently was not tempting enough because he never showed or, if he did, he did not make his presence known. 

Christine did her part by visiting the chapel at night during the times Erik would give her singing lessons. She practice to keep up her skill but also in hopes that it would draw her angel out and speak to her. She could not go every night because she was back in the dancer’s quarters and could not start rumors that she was sneaking off to see a lover, but she took every opportunity she could. She told Raoul that she could swear that sometimes as she sang she felt Erik watching her but could not say for certain since he never spoke. Three months into doing this Raoul had come with her to keep her company, though he remained hidden, Tyce comfortably tucked in his jacket, in case Erik would not want to see him and ruin their chance.

He had watched Christine light a single candle and kneeled in front of it with her hands clasped to her chest in pray. Nada was standing next to her, her head up and attentive to listen to anything that would give Erik’s presence away. When she finished she stood up and began to sing, no words, but a soft melody. Raoul did not recognize the music but found it soothing, it called out to him and he had to force himself to stay where he was and not go to her.

Christine finished and she stood there in the silence, waiting for something to occur. They waited but minutes went by and nothing happened. Christine sighed dejectedly and she made to leave but then Nada’s head lifted higher and cocked to the side.

Christine froze and Raoul tried to listen to what the swan might be hearing.

It was faint, but he could hear the faintest sound of a person singing. A hypnotizing voice that he would recognize anywhere even after only hearing it once.

He knew Christine heard it too because she straighten.

“Erik?!” she called out, looking towards the ceiling.

The voice got louder but did not come close to them. It remained at a distance and eventually faded out completely.

“No!” Christine cried in frustration. She fell to her knees and Raoul hurried to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, her head resting under his chin. It was the first time any of them have heard from him in three months, but it was obvious that he was not going to go to them.

Still, the four of them and their companions tried, and still they failed.

Months passed and New Year’s arrived. Everyone at the opera house was buzzing with excitement because the theatre was going to host a party that everyone was invited to. It was supposed to be a masquerade so every chance the staff could get, they worked on their costumes for the party.

Raoul had been invited because of his work with the theatre and he figured he should go, if only to be with Christine. He had his costume made to be that of a prince’s outfit.

Basically it was black with a lot of buttons and ropes on his shirt.

The night of the masquerade Raoul could tell that Andre and Firmin were really pleased with themselves. To them, they were the reason the opera ghost has disappeared and no longer worry about notes or instructions and demands from an apparition. Andre’s rooster and Firmin’s goat companion followed them around with a pleased appearance as well.

Carlotta was obviously smug to have been put back in the spot light and Christine brushed aside to the chorus. She was drinking champagne and laughing loudly with Piangi, Antonio and Dante standing next to each other, talking amongst themselves. 

Raoul spotted Mme. Giry watching Meg dance with one of the men for the chorus. Meg appeared to be having a good time and the Madame had a small grin on her face as she observed her daughter. Soon he spotted Christine in her fairy costume and mask and snuck up behind her.

She jumped and turned around with a scowl, but smiled when she saw that it was him.

“Raoul,” she greeted.

Raoul bowed to her and held his hand out for her to take.

“May I have this dance, Mademoiselle?” he asked.

She took his hand and curtsy. “You may, Monsieur.”

The two of them spent almost every dance together. Sometimes one of them would be asked for a dance, to which both of them would agree. Both of them danced with a number of employees of the opera house. Though Raoul did ask Mme. Giry and Meg for one dance as well. Both of the Giry’s were the best dancers he had ever partnered with though he should not have been surprised.

The party was a little more than half way over and everyone was lively as ever, but suddenly that changed. Raoul had been standing next to Christine as they got a drink to cool down when the music was forced to a stop and everyone looked around in confusion then a gasp was heard and heads turned to a figure at the top of the staircase.

The figure was a man and his costume was all red, though there was some gold trim on his shirt and pants. The costume was large and extravagant with its layers of material, even his hat was red and held a couple red feathers. The mask, however, was intimidating. It was a skull face that had something to cover the eyes, but Raoul could tell that those eyes were scanning the room, looking at every one individually. He felt those eyes settle on him and Christine and instantly knew who was behind the mask for he has felt their intensity before.

“Angel.” Christine whispered next to him in awe.

“I don’t think he’s in his angel persona right now.” Raoul whispered back as Phantom took one step down the staircase, then another. His long red cape trailing behind him.

“Why so silent, good Monsieurs?” Phantom’s voice was soft but it projected and could be heard clearly throughout the room. What was eerie was watching the jaw of the skull mask move along with his words. “Did you think that I had left you for good?”

He slowly made his way down the steps as he spoke. His voice dripping with sarcastic delight. “Have you missed me, good Monsieurs? I have written you an opera.”

So that’s what he’s been doing, Raoul thought. A part of him feeling pleasure at hearing the older man’s voice again after this long, even if it was not in a good mood. It still sounded enchanting. Powerful.

Phantom paused on the steps and lifted a leather case.

“Here, I bring the finish score. Don Juan Triumphant!” on the last sentence he threw the case containing the opera and Andre caught it hastily. Phantom pointed at the two manager’s.

“I advise you to comply, my instructions should be clear.” Phantom warned, then pointed up. “Remember there are worse things than a scattered chandelier!”

Raoul could tell everyone was terrified now because the Phantom had returned. The fact that he did not have Farren with him caused people to believe him to be a true opera ghost, though Raoul suspected that she was nearby.

He almost did not feel Christine move, the only reason he noticed was because Phantom lifted his hand directly at him and Christine as he walked further down the stairs and onto the floor. She left his side to go to him. Raoul almost grabbed her to stop her but, this might be the only time she would have the chance to speak to him. However, brief.

Hissed warnings and Christine’s name was spoken by the other employees as she made her way to Phantom, but she ignored them. When she got to him, she placed her hand in his covered one and the instructor and student stared at each other for a moment.

Then Phantom’s head turned and Raoul felt breathless at the abrupt feeling of rage focused on him from those covered eyes.

He knows! Raoul thought and started towards Christine to get her away in case the older did something to her.

Phantom turned back to Christine and she flinched back, probably experiencing the fury Raoul had felt moments before.

“Your voice is still mine! You will sing for me!” Phantom growled, letting Christine go roughly to run back up the stairs. His words confirming Raoul’s suspicions.

With a wave of his cape, a flash of smoke and fire erupted in everyone’s vision. When it cleared, Phantom was gone, disappearing into the darkness.

Raoul made it to Christine, who looked shaken by her angel’s anger towards her.

“He knows!” She gasped, clutching his arms. “He knows about us!”

Raoul quickly escorted her out, catching sight of Meg and Mme. Giry excusing themselves.

“Follow me.” Mme. Giry ordered and the four of them and their companions went to Mme. Giry’s quarters.

When they were all inside, Mme. Giry closed the door behind her. Raoul had Christine sit down and kneeled next to her. He took her hand in his to calm her. Meg stood beside her mother and both of them were staring at the two of them in disbelief.

“The two of you are together?” Meg demanded looking at their entwined hands. “You broke your promise?!”

“No!” Christine denied.

Meg scoffed. “I thought you loved Erik! What? You saw his face and suddenly all those years together mean nothing?!”

“Of course not!” Christine protested. “I love him still!”

Meg opened her mouth to say another thing but Mme. Giry cut her off.

“Meg! Restrain yourself!” The Madame commanded.

Meg turned away with a glare and went to Leala. The pelican chirped at her human and bite at Meg’s costume as she sat down on the floor next to her.

“Now.” Mme. Giry sighed. She faced Raoul and Christine with a firm frown. “Explain, Christine.”

Raoul kind of felt ignored but did not say anything to bring attention to himself. The Madame was quite the scary woman when she wanted to be. Even Meg was intimidating after that burst of anger.

Christine explained herself. She went all the way back to the morning she had taken off Erik’s mask, telling her side of the story. She explained her guilt and shame at her reaction and told the Giry’s that she has long since believed that she could accept Erik’s face for she loved him more than just appearances. However, the chandelier had dropped, then none of the four of them has heard anything from the man since, which they all already knew. But she also told them that she was with Raoul because she loved him too and he also loved Erik and her.

Raoul’s cheeks flushed probably a deep red when the Giry’s stared at him in shock.

“I became smitten with the Phantom’s voice since I first heard it.” Raoul stated awkwardly. He cleared his throat. “I fell for the man behind that voice who I had spoken to for months before Christine’s debut.”

Mme. Giry hummed thoughtfully with her head cocked to the side.

“I always did tease Erik how you acted like an infatuated suiter pursuing his crush. I did not believe I would be correct.”

Raoul had to turn away, mortified at how he must have appeared to the older man.

“Do not worry, he always denied such jokes.” Mme. Giry told him. “He was never good at recognizing such gestures in the first place.”

“What are we going to do?” Christine asked helplessly, biting her lip.

Mme. Giry and Meg shared a glance but Mme. Giry gave them a shrugged.

“Right now, there is not much that can be done. Erik believes that you broke your promise and, without any way of telling him otherwise, he is going to remain heartbroken and angry.” Mme. Giry informed them.

Raoul hung his head. Never has he felt so hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Masquerade/Why So Silent! The whole scene is wonderful in the musical! Anyway, hoped everyone enjoyed it. Please comment with your thoughts as I enjoy hearing them. Next chapter will be in Raoul’s POV. I am letting my readers know that the next chapter is basically Notes II, however, there are shifts and changes in the lyrics, so pay attention. ;) See ya next time.


	16. We Have All Been Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have all been blind! And yet the answer is staring us in the face.” Raoul perked up as an idea form inside his head. His eyes met Christine’s confused ones as he walked to her. “We shall play his game. Perform his work, for if you sing, he is certain to attend!”  
> Christine’s eyes lit up in understanding, she grabbed his hands and squeezed them with a bright smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:   
> Jemmy - I hope they are happy tears? Either way, I'm glad you are enjoying my story so much, and yes, there is probably a good chance you will cry. Maybe? Who know? Guess, you'll just have to continue reading. :)
> 
> MorbidApocalypse - Wow, okay, this made me extremely happy when I read it. I'm really happy that you think this way about my writing and super happy that you like my Erik. Sometimes I get discourage about my writing skills, but this definitely cheered me up on that! :) Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

Preparations were made for the production of Dun Juan Triumphant. There were mixed feelings among the employees on the opera. Some believed it was terrible and thought it would lead the Opera Populaire into disaster, others argued that it was an inspiring piece that was not like any other production and would bring more profit.

Raoul, himself, was in the middle of the two options. While the music was wonderful the overall theme was too dark for his tastes. He was not surprise that the Giry’s and Christine like it, their tastes in operas were different.

The first few days after Erik had delivered his opera the theatre was in chaos at the arrival of the opera ghost and his demands to put on his creation. He also sent notes to the managers, who of course hated the opera.

Raoul had been present with Christine as Andre and Firmin huffed and puffed about the ghost’s notes. The two of them stood at the wall, not wanting to get in the raving managers ways, at least, not yet.

“Ludicrous!” Andre hissed as he paced back and forth within the office. “Have you seen the score?”

“Simply ludicrous!” Firmin agreed.

“It’s the final straw!” Andre declared.

“Well, you know my views.” Firmin remarked. “But we daren’t refuse.”

“Not another chandelier.” Andre groaned, putting his hand to his head in dismay. With his free hand he picked up the letter that was sent to him and began reading it out loud sarcastically.

“Dear Andre, re my orchestrations, we need another first bassoon. Get a player with tone and that third trombone has to go! The man could not be deafer, so please preferably one who plays in tune!”

“Dear Firmin,” Firmin held up his own letter. “Vis a vis my opera, some chorus members must be sacked. If you could, find out which has a sense of pitch. Wisely though, I have managed to assign a rather minor role to those who cannot act!”

Raoul had to hold back a snicker, though Tyce—who was curled around his neck—did a poor job but only Christine heard it. Raoul had to admit that even with Erik being enraged by he and Christine and was tormenting the opera house, he still managed to maintain his sense of humor.

That was when Carlotta came storming into the room, Piangi and their companions trailing behind them.

“Outrage!” she screeched, causing Raoul to cringe at the volume in the small room. “This whole affair is an outrage!”

“What is it now?” Firmin sighed.

“Have you seen the size of my part?” Carlotta demanded.

Raoul raised one of his eyebrows at the woman. That’s her problem with all this?

“It’s an insult!” Piangi declared.

“Not you as well!” Firmin let out an annoyed breath. “Please understand—”

“The things I have to do for my art!” Carlotta huffed.

“If you can call this gibberish ‘art.’” Piangi stated.

Raoul felt Christine stiffen next to him and quickly took her hand to make her rethink her actions. It would not do to have her go after the man for insulting her angel’s work. However, Carlotta noticed the movement and her gaze focused on them.

“Ah! Here’s our little flower!” she remarked cruelly.

“Miss Daae, yes, quite the lady of the hour.” Firmin stated.

“She secured the largest role in this ‘Don Juan.’” Andre added, making Carlotta bristle.

“Christine Daae? She doesn’t have the voice!” Carlotta then pointed accusingly at her. “She’s the one behind this! That hideous composer is probably no more than your puppet!”

“Signora!” Andre tried to soothe.

Christine tensed again at the diva’s words and this time Raoul did not try to hold her back. He was not going to get in her way again from defending their shared love.

“How dare you?!” Christine’s tone unforgiving, going to stand in front of the diva.

“I’m not a fool!” Carlotta hissed. “You think I’m blind?”

“You evil woman! How dare you?!” Christine growled back.

The two woman stood glaring fiercely at each other. Raoul thought for a moment that Christine was going to slap the other woman but before that could happen Mme. Giry came in with Valere behind her. Mme. Giry took in the room and its occupants, the tension thick in the air. She looked at Firmin and Andre.

“Please, Monsieur, another note.” Mme. Giry announced and everyone except her, Christine, and Raoul let out a groan. The Madame paid the reaction no mind and opened the sealed letter. She held it up to the light and read out loud.

“Fondest greeting to you all!” Mme. Giry read and Raoul could just hear Erik’s voice speaking as she continued. “A few instructions just before rehearsal starts.”

Mme. Giry went to Carlotta and stood in front of the diva. “Carlotta must be taught to act. Not her normal trick of strutting ‘round the stage.”

Carlotta looked positively insulted and Antonio glared as Mme. Giry went to Piangi next.

“Our Don Juan must lose some weight. It’s not healthy in a man of Piangi’s age.” Piangi looked down at his stomach and sheepishly pressed both of his hands to it. Dante patted at his pants to reassure his human.

Mme. Giry went to stand by Firmin and Andre next. “And my managers must learn, that their place is in an office, not the arts.”

Raoul saw Mme. Giry’s eyes widen slightly as they read the next part. When she looked up and her eyes went to Christine, Raoul understood why the reaction.

“As for Miss Christine Daae.” Mme. Giry began hesitantly. Christine straightened and waited curiously. “No doubt she will do her best. It’s true her voice is good, she knows. Though should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn. If pride will let her return to me, her teacher.”

So, Erik was giving Christine the chance to go back to him, Raoul thought, but she would have to leave me. He shot a look at Christine who was biting her bottom lip. He knew that she would not do it, for Erik was referring to going back to him as his student and only his student. Raoul doubted she would be able to, not after she and he decided to try to both be with him and all be together. They did not want to think of the possibility of Erik rejecting them when they are finally able to tell him their feelings and what that could mean for all their relationships towards each other.

“Your obedient friend,” Mme. Giry finished softly. “and Angel.”

Christine took in a sharp breath through her nose at the mention of Erik referring himself as ‘Angel.’ She had told Raoul that years ago when Erik had revealed himself to her as a man he had stopped calling himself an angel, even though Christine continued to keep calling him such. Raoul could see that the mention of him using the old nickname spoke volumes to Christine that he was willing to forgive her believed betrayal and become her angel once more.

They needed a way to get to Erik! It was the only way they could clear up everything and put a stop to this mess. Raoul desperately tried to think of an answered but they could not get to him and they knew that he would not come to them…

“We have all been blind! And yet the answer is staring us in the face.” Raoul perked up as an idea form inside his head. His eyes met Christine’s confused ones as he walked to her. “We shall play his game. Perform his work, for if you sing, he is certain to attend!”

Christine’s eyes lit up in understanding, she grabbed his hands and squeezed them with a bright smile.

“We make certain the doors are barred!” Andre announced suddenly, causing Raoul to jump.

In his excitement about his plan, he had forgotten the others presence.

“We make certain our men are there!” Firmin joined in.

“We make certain they’re armed!” Andre added.

“The curtain falls, his reign will end!” Firmin concluded triumphantly.

“No wait—” Raoul tried to say, horrified at the manager’s plan.

“Madness!” Mme. Giry interrupted, she face slightly pale at the plan.

“Not if it works!” Firmin countered with a shrugged.

“The tide will turn!” Andre decided with a satisfied grin.

“Monsieur, believe me—” Mme. Giry began. “There is no turning the tide!”

“You stick to ballet!” Firmin stated with a scowl.

“Then help us!” Andre offered. “Instead of warning us!”

“Monsieur, I cannot, I wish I could…” Mme. Giry protested.

Raoul knew that she would never go against Erik, but the managers did not have to know that.

“Don’t make excuses!” Firmin hissed. “Or could it be that you’re on his side?”

The room erupted into chaos, everyone trying to speak at once. Firmin and Andre accusing with Mme. Giry protesting, Carlotta raving and Piangi agreeing, Raoul and Christine trying to calm everyone down, but that became more hopeless when the companions got into it as well.

It was Christine who finally silenced everyone. She went to Andre’s desk that held Don Juan. She picked up the case and slammed it down onto the desk. It made a loud noise that got everyone immediately to quiet.

“I don’t want any part in this plot!” She exclaimed, looking at everyone sternly.

“Miss Daae, surely…” Firmin began puzzled.

“It’s your decision, but why not?” Andre questioned with a frown.

“She’s backing out!” Carlotta gushed gleefully.

“You have a duty!” Firmin stated firmly.

“I will not sing it! Duty or not!” Christine declared then rushed out of the room.

Raoul instantly went after her. She ran through the corridors until she made it into the chapel. Raoul followed behind and found her already on her knees in front of the unlit candle. Her fists were curled tightly in her lap, her curls acting as a curtain for her face and Nada was standing next her.

“Christine, Christine...” Raoul called to her gently. He went to her, Tyce jumping off his shoulders and landing on the floor a few feet away, and kneeled next to her. “You don’t have to, they can’t make you.”

She was silent for a few moments but then lifted her head. He saw that her eyes were glassy but no tears were coming forth.

“Twisted every way, what answer can I give?” Christine whispered before looking at the picture of the angel painted on the wall. “Am I to risk his life to win the chance to see him?  He’ll see it as another betrayal, the man who I’ve already hurt deeply.”

Raoul took her hand and raised it to his lips, trying to bring her comfort. She turned to him, her eyes taking on an unwavering sheen.

“Do I have any choice? If I sing he’s in danger, if I don’t he’ll never come.” She squeezes his hand. “I know I can’t refuse, and yet, I wish I could.”

She turned to face him completely and clutched his hand in between hers tightly. She stared down at their hands and when she spoke her voice was miserable. 

“Oh God, if I agree, what horrors wait for him, in this, my angel’s opera?”

“Christine, don’t think that I don’t care, but every choice and every hope rest on you now.” Raoul whispered, upset that it was his fault that she was this stressed.

If he had only waited to tell her of his plan later, Firmin and Andre would not have heard and they would not have come up with the plan to capture Erik. He knew that she had been happy, maybe even excited to be able to play the leading role in her angel’s opera, no matter what circumstances the opera was made in. But now she was faced with the option that if she sang Erik might be captured and killed while if she did not Erik would not show himself and that might also lead to more harmful consequences for everyone.

Raoul could not but sighed. “Why does everything have to be so difficult?”

“You’re the one who ended up making the suggestion that led to your love being in danger.” Tyce offered, to which Raoul sent the otter a glare.

“Now is not the time.” He hissed. The otter only shrugged in reply.

“I’ll do it.” Christine whispered dully. She then raised her eyes to meet his. “Maybe there is a way we can warn him. Mme. Giry still goes down to deliver him things. Maybe we can write him a letter?”

Raoul nodded eagerly and opened his mouth to speak…

“That’s if he’s not angry enough to not instantly toss your letter out upon receiving it.” Tyce contradicted.

“Tyce!” Raoul warned but Christine sighed.

“There’s that.” She conceded.

“But he offered to take you back as a student.” Nada countered, her wing reaching out to hit the back of Tyce’s head. The otter grumbled as he rubbed the spot but did not say anything. “He might accept something from you if he thinks it’s to accept his proposal.”

“We’ll try.” Raoul declared. “We have to at least try. Right now, that’s all we can do.”

Christine gave him a weak grin but nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there’s that. Let me tell you, it was fun messing and shifting the lyrics to fit the story and have different meanings. Hope all my readers enjoyed it. Next chapter will be in Erik’s POV then shift to Christine’s, you’ll know why when you read it. ;) Don’t forget to comment!


	17. Wandering Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She is a grown woman now, Erik. You do not have to watch over her anymore.”   
> Erik sent the alligator a weak grin. “Ah, but it is such a difficult habit to break. The old ones are the hardest after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:  
> MorbidApocalypse - Yeah, things aren't really going good for any of them are they? I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out. ;) Thank you for the comment. 
> 
> homicidalphone - Okay, I go to update this chapter and I see three comments in my inbox. I can't begin to tell you how happy they made me! Your first one made me laugh and wish that you had gone into more detail, but they were all lovely. Thank you for them. I'm glad that you liked my lyric changes to the last chapter, and I feel accomplished that you won't be able to original the same way. Goal accomplished right there. :)

Erik received a letter the next time he went to pick up what Antoinette had given to him. The Madame was not there when he looked in at their meeting place, finding only a small pile of food and wood to last him until her next visit. When he went to retrieve the pile he spotted the letter resting on top in a simple, unmarked envelope.

Wondering whether it was Christine’s reply to deny or accept his proposition, he took the letter with him.

He made the journey back to his home and Farren greeted him as he pushed the boat away from the shore to take him to the house. The tip of her nose, black eyes and parts of her back being the only thing to break the surface of the water.

Farren had been sadden by the fact that she was limited in her movements. She could no longer fly and be with Erik as he went about his errands around the Opera Populaire, her eight foot long, 500 pound body had been hard enough to bring down from the rooftop on that night she transformed as it was. Through the months, she has tried to relieve her boredom by taking to exploring again, now able to go deeper and hold her breath longer, she has travel down into the lake and has since found a number of treasures. Erik has gotten used to coming back to a pile of tarnished but valuable trinkets. Erik knew that she missed the others, but with his mind completely focused on the tasks at hand, her wish for seeing them was consumed by her own desire for revenge.

“Apparently, Christine has written me.” Erik told her as he made his way across the lake, Farren swimming next to the boat.

“Do you think it is to accept you offer?” she asked bitterly. Erik knew that when he had told her his plan she was going to be upset. Even after all this time, the alligator held a rage towards the girl and boy who had betrayed her human. But even he knew that the chances of his offer being accepted were low. 

Erik shook his head. “Probably not. I know that girl and she is a stubborn one when she wants to be.”

“Wonder who she got that from.” He heard Farren mumble but he decided not to comment.

He got to the shore of his house and jumped out, Farren crawling up the shore with him. He tied the boat up and grabbed the letter, knowing that Farren was going to pester him until he told her what it said. He opened it and read the short letter that contained a few lines.

“It is a warning.” Erik told Farren with a frown as he finished reading. “The nights of my opera, Andre and Firmin plan on sealing the doors and have armed guards stationed throughout the theatre. They hope that because Christine will sing, I will show up and they will be able to capture me.”

Farren growled. “As if they would be able to catch you! They are more likely to shoot each other or an innocent bystander than get you.”

“While I agree with you, it is actually a clever plan on their part.” Erik admitted, folding the letter in half and putting it back in the envelope. “It makes me wonder if they were the ones to come up with the plan at all.”

“Do you think Christine or the Viscount had something to do with it?” the alligator questioned.

Erik hummed. “Perhaps. The two of them certainly have the brains for it. It could not be Meg or Antoinette because, unlike some, the Giry’s would never betray me. But if one of them is the mastermind behind this, why would I receive a warning?”

“Maybe it is a trap within a warning? They make sure you think and prepare for one thing while creating plans for something else?”

“That is possible.” Though his heart ached at the idea of Christine betraying him for a third time, he had to keep his mind open for all possibilities. He still loved his protégé deeply, and even contained a certain amount of fondness for the Viscount as well, but he has been hurt too many times to think lightly about the younger two’s actions. He had to make sure to plan accordingly.

He picked up the supplies and brought them into the house. Farren could no longer go inside because it was too small for her to fit comfortably and move around, but Erik left the door open and she poked her head in.

“It is almost time you know.” Farren whispered as he put the items away. “Will you go to her?”

Erik glanced up at his calendar and took note of the day. Every year since Christine had come to the Opera Populaire, she would visit her father’s grave on the anniversary of his death. Antoinette use to take her when she was a child, but as she got older, the Madame allowed her to travel to the cemetery by herself. When Erik had heard that she had gone by herself one year, he made sure to follow her every year after to watch over her. It had been difficult to make his way to the cemetery and not be seen, but he had done it and it got easier to do over the years. Antoinette knew he had been doing it but he never told Christine as she would have probably scowled him and try to lecture him about how she was not a child.

They have had that conversation before. It had not been a pleasant one.

He has never view her as his child or anything like that, but he has grown to feel partly responsible for her wellbeing since they have met. He would probably be able to compare it to how Antoinette had view him when they had been younger.

Of course, he would never hurt Antoinette the way Christine has hurt him, but he digressed and Farren was waiting for his answer.

“Yes.” Erik answered, not in the least surprised when Farren huffed in irritation.

“She is a grown woman now, Erik. You do not have to watch over her anymore.”

Erik sent the alligator a weak grin. “Ah, but it is such a difficult habit to break. The old ones are the hardest after all.”

Farren stared at him for a few moments then sighed. “Fine, but if something happens, do not say I did not warn you.”

“One last attempt, Farren. I promise.” Erik vowed. “If Christine does not return to me there, I will cease all hopes at persuading her back to me.”

***

Christine wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and tied the threads together. As she left her room and made her way to the stables, she pulled the hood over to cover her head. Nada shuffled behind her as the swan tried to walk quietly. She knew that Raoul would not want her to leave the opera house when everything was going chaotic with everyone, but she has made the trip to her father’s grave every year since she came to the Opera Populaire and was not about to let the trip past because people were paranoid that she was suddenly going to run from the opera and leave them at the mercy of the ghost.

She made it to the stables and the stableman woke up the driver while he got the carriage and horse set up. Within minutes she was riding her way through Paris, the snow falling lightly and the streets almost completely deserted because of the weather.

Through the journey to the cemetery, she hummed the words to the song Erik had created for them to sing together. It had been the last one they had sang with each other, when he had come to her after her debut and had been proud of her. She missed the sound of his voice and how it rang and merge in perfect harmony with hers, echoing through the tunnels and bouncing off the surface of the underground lake. She missed their lessons and talks, the power of his voice as he sung and the gentleness of it as he spoke. She missed how she could read his emotions from his expressive golden eyes, something that could not be hidden behind his mask. She missed the few nights she was able to be in his home and he would play his music for her whenever she asked. She missed his guidance and humor, and how he used to comfort her with sweet words when she was upset and, if she was fortunate, hold her in his arms until she felt better.

The carriage came to a halt and Christine looked up, surprised that they were already at the cemetery.

She climbed out and Nada hopped out after her. Christine nodded to the driver before walking inside.

The cemetery was empty of visitors, the snow probably kept most people away. As she walked to her father’s crypt she went through her memories of her deceased father that had died seven years ago.

“He was once my one companion.” Christine whispered. Nada turned her head up to look at her human as they walked, knowing that she was talking about her father. “He was all that mattered. He was once both friend and father. Then my world was shattered.”

Christine looked up and took a turn that would let her walk straight to the tomb.

“I wished he was somehow here again. Wished that he was somehow near.” Christine let her eyes fall closed. “Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed, somehow he would be here.”

She opened her eyes. “But dreaming of him won’t help me to do all that he dreamed I could.”

“Passing bells and sculpted angels are cold and monumental.” Nada joined in, when Christine looked at her the swan shrugged. “Seems for him the wrong companions.”

Christine smiled. “He was warm and gentle.”

She faced forward and they were close to his crypt. “So many years, my life has changed. I no longer need his strength to live. I’ve found a reason to try.”

“No more gazing across.” Nada whispered as she watched her human stopped at the gate of the crypt.

“No more silent tears.” Christine agreed, placing her hand on the gate. Her hand wrapped around a bar and looked up at the name DAAE in all capital letters. “I have said goodbye.”

She closed her eyes and sent a brief pray for her father and to heaven where he resides. She has let him go a long time ago.

“What are we doing here then?” Nada asked, jerking Christine out of her pray.

She sent the swan a disapproving frown. “There’s no harm in visiting a former loved one on the anniversary of his death.”

“That doesn’t sound like saying goodbye.” Nada countered, though her tone was teasing.

Christine huffed but pulled her hand away from the gate. “We can say goodbye and accept, but that won’t stop people from missing them. Come on, we can go now.”

Nada nodded and Christine began to make her way to her. However, Nada’s head went up, making her pause. She listened and could hear a voice singing a melody. She whipped around to face where she heard it and could tell it came from the top of the tomb.

She would recognize that voice anywhere!

No words were being spoken so Christine called out to it.

“Angel or guardian? Friend or phantom? Who is it there, staring?”

“Have you forgotten your angel?”

Christine wanted to cry in relief at the sound of Angel’s voice replying. She was amazed that he had left the Opera Populaire but did not think too long on that. He had come to her! Maybe she would finally have the chance to explain everything to him!

“Angel, oh speak!” Christine pleaded, trying to get her angel to continue talking. He must have come to her for a reason. “What endless longings echo in this whisper?”

“Too long, you have wander in winter. Far from my far-reaching gaze.” Angel’s voice whispered around her. “You resist…”

“But my soul obeys!” Christine hastened to say. She reached her arms out towards where she knew Erik was hiding and continued, trying to convey her apology for unmasking and being frighten by him all those months ago. “Angel of music, I denied you. Turning from true beauty.”

“You shunned me.” Erik’s voice whispered and Christine could hear the hesitation to accept her words. She could not mess this up.

“My angel, my protector.” Christine countered. “Come to me, strange angel.”

Erik nor Angel replied, after a few moments Christine began to worry that he had left.

“I am your angel of music.” Angel’s voice finally answered, sounding pleased.

Christine’s heart skipped a beat at the tone. She had not heard him sound that happy in what felt like forever. She will get the chance to talk to him, she can tell him about everything! Maybe even tell him how she felt…

“Christine!” Raoul’s voice came from behind her and her head turned in horror at seeing him coming towards her.

“No! Don’t!” Christine warned holding her hand out to stop him, purposing not saying his name in hope that Erik would not recognize the Viscount’s voice.

Raoul stopped a few meters away, frowning in confusion but remaining back. Christine quickly turned and looked back up on top of the crypt.

“Angel?” she called out.

But there was no answer. There was nothing but the sound of the wind blowing gently through the grounds and trees.

Dread took hold of her and she raced around the other side of the tomb hoping to catch sight of Erik moving.

She did not.

All sides of the crypt were check and there was no sign of him around the grounds.

“Erik!” she cried, feeling hopeless all over again.

“Erik?” Raoul questioned with wide eyes as she came back around and started towards him.

Christine nodded but did not say anything. Nada ended up explaining.

“He was here, probably to try to convince Christine to be his student again. Christine succeeded in getting him to stay, but then you showed up. It probably angered him and made him think that Christine was lying and ran off.” The swan informed Raoul.

Raoul gained a guilty frown. “I’m sorry. I discovered that you were missing and was able to find out from the stableman that you had come here. If I had known Erik was going to be here I wouldn’t have come.”

Tyce’s head popped out from his jacket, to look up at his human.

“You’ve sure been messing up a lot lately.”

Raoul glared down at the otter. He grabbed Tyce from his coat and dropped him to the snow covered ground.

“You can walk.” He growled as the otter let out a yelp at hitting the cold ground.

Christine shook her head. “I’m not upset Raoul, you couldn’t have known he would be here. I certainly didn’t. While it would have been nice to have the opportunity to talk with him, I suppose fate decided that it would be too easy.”

Raoul scowled. “Yes, apparently Lady Fate is set on making things as difficult as possible for all of us.”

“It will be alright.” Christine tried to reassure but it came out weak even to her.

“At least we know for sure he’ll be there for the opera.” Nada offered, Tyce grumbling next to her.

“I’m worried though.” Christine stated, her eyebrows furrowing. “We have hurt Erik so many times. By the time we can explain ourselves, will he have any affection for either of us to forgive?”

Raoul groaned. “Please do not say that! I need something optimistic to look forward to get me through all these distressing setbacks.”

“Take it one day at a time?” Nada suggested.

Christine nodded while biting her lip. “I suppose we do not have much of a choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Got to finally see a bit of what’s going on with Erik’s side. I wonder how many of you thought ‘oh no,’ when you read the last line in Erik’s POV, knowing which scene was going to happen. If you’re a fan of Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, I apologize for the major cut up I did, but there was really no point in having the majority of those lyrics. I love Wandering Child myself and it hurt to cut it but, well, got to fit it to the story. 
> 
> Anyway, I have a surprise for all my readers. A Christmas present if you would. Monday, Christmas, I’m going to post a new fic here and it’s actually an epilogue chapter to one of my earlier fics. As a return gift, you can comment it. ;) Either way, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Don’t forget to comment on this chapter, and next chapter will be in Erik’s POV.


	18. Seal My Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had thought he could become the monster they believed him to be but he could not. He regretted his actions but he could not turn back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:   
> scoobyice8 - Thank you. :) The fic is still planning on going up tomorrow. I'm glad you liked that little part with Tyce and Raoul. I was hoping to get amusement out of that from my readers.

Farren did not say ‘I told you so’ when Erik returned after his trip to the cemetery frustrated and sulking at the same time. Erik was grateful for the alligator’s silence and spent the remainder of that day lying next to her on the shore of his island. He did not care that some rocks were poking into him uncomfortably or that his stomach began to growl after hours of remaining motionless on the ground. He laid next to Farren, her large head next to his, neither saying anything. He was exhausted from being away from her too long and at such a distance. Companions and their humans were not supposed be without the other for too long. It caused the two to become weak. Erik had gotten used to it after Farren had transformed and could not move like she did, but this trip had definitely been the furthest and longest from her.

Erik was angry at Christine but he forced himself to admit that he was angrier with himself. He had tried to get his former protégé to return to him but he should have realized months ago that it was not going to happen. Not after seeing his face, not after the chandelier. Buquet might have been an accident but the three people in the audience that died could not be excused then there was everyone who were injured. He had thought he could become the monster they believed him to be but he could not. He regretted his actions but he could not turn back now. It was too late for that, especially after Christine’s apparent lie at returning to him at the cemetery.

He did not realize how much he had still hoped for her return until she had pleaded for him to come to her. The relief and joy had choked the words in his throat for a few seconds then he replied.

But then, the Viscount showed up.

They were obviously together and in love, and Erik had run away in anger at the two and shame for his brief moment of weakness. He ignored Christine’s call to him and went back into the shadows of the Opera Populaire.

Hours later, Farren shifted and gave him a side glance.

“You should go inside and eat. You have not eaten anything since this morning.” She whispered.

“Why did I think she would come back?” Erik whispered back instead, his eyes not leaving the ceiling of the cavern.

He heard Farren sigh.

“Because you love her, even now.” Farren replied tiredly. “You would not have felt this hope and hurt if you did not.”

“Love, what a useless emotion.” Erik stated bitterly. “We live, we love, we hurt, and then we die.”

“Do not say love is useless. Think about Antoinette if you must, Meg as well. They both love you dearly and you them.” Farren countered.

Erik let out a tired sigh then sat up. Ignoring the ache of his body from being in an uncomfortable position for too long, he stared out across the lake.

“I should probably write to them. I would hate for something to happen to me during my opera and they never knew what had happened during my time away.” Erik remarked.

“Do you think something is going to happen to you?” Farren questioned cautiously.

“I do not know, but it is better to be safe than sorry. I will have to remove the barricade blocking Antoinette’s route. She needs to be able to come down here.” Erik stated. He turned to Farren. “My only regret for my opera is that you will be unable to see it. Not with your form.”

“It is fine. My regret is that I cannot be by your side if something does happen.” Farren opened and closed her impressive jaw a couple times, displaying her large teeth. “I could be useful in a bad situation.”

Erik sent her a weak smirk. “If the situation turns dire I would hope you would be as far as possible. I could not bear to see something happen to you.”

“This is going to be the end is it?” Farren whispered.

Erik placed his hand on her long snout and did not answer her.

The time until his opera passed in a blur for Erik. He spent majority of the time observing the different departments efforts at doing as he instructed. He was impressed by their diligence but then would remember that they were only being so attentive because they fear for themselves. That thought would usually cause Erik to return down below. He removed the stones that he had used to block Antoinette’s entrance, but only a couple weeks before the opera, it would not do for her to come early. He would also watch rehearsals and at one point Carlotta made a remark about the opera being trash to which Antoinette cut her off.

“Would you speak that way in the presence of the composer?” the Madame inquired firmly, a scowl in her eyes.

Carlotta made a show of looking around. “The composer is not here, and if he was, I would—” 

“Are you certain of that, Signora?” Antoinette interrupted, saying the words slowly.

Carlotta stared at the Madame for a moment but then let out a huff. She remained quiet.

Erik had to grin as he watched the scene. Even now, his dear Antoinette remained in his defense.

Weeks went by and it was finally time for Don Juan to be presented to the public. The performance was schedule to show every night for a week, as Erik had instructed. That first night everyone was tense, Erik had to admit that a small part of him felt pleasure at being able to cause such fear among the employees.

An hour before the opening, Erik observed from box five Andre and Firmin give instructions to the policeman in charge of tonight’s squad.

The orders were given to shoot to kill, there was one man to be stationed inside the pit that would have a perfect view of box five, and then all the doors were sealed shut. Erik figured he should have a last bit of fun with the managers before the audience came in.

“I am here, the phantom of the opera!” Erik used his voice to project it across from him. The managers and the policeman turned towards the voice.

“I am here, the phantom of the opera!” Erik moved his voice to the far corner of the auditorium, the people on stage following it, then threw his voice around the entire room. “I am here! I am here!”

He leaned out of the box to be seen. “I am here!”

He quickly drew back in and a second later a gun had been shot, the noise echoing within empty room.

“You idiot, you could have hurt someone!” Andre reproached.

“But…” the young policeman in the pit started.

“No buts,” Erik decided to cut in, he leaned back against the wall and allowed his voice to project itself to cover everywhere. “For once, Monsieur Andre is right.”

A smirk came to his lips, he added almost spiritedly, “Seal my fate this week. I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the joke wearing thin. Let the audience in. Let my opera begin!”

With that he left his box.

Erik found it incredibly entertaining that the managers believed that he only had one place to watch the operas and that was box five.

Oh how wrong they were.

He watched the show from his hidden spot above the stage. It was not the best view but he was content to the spot since he knew he could not go to his box. The main downside to this spot was that he could not see the audience, not with the lighting and angle of his position.

The opera went as expected, it was not perfect as how he imaged it, but what fantasies ever became exact in reality? The costumes were well-made and the settings were accurately done for what each scene called for. The dancers were on spot, not that he thought they would be a problem, not under the Madame’s watchful eye. The chorus could have been better at some parts and Carlotta ruined every scene she was in. He had given her a minor role to not have to hear her voice by itself but every time the chorus sang and Carlotta was one of them on stage, she would raise her voice to be louder than the others which Erik was not pleased with but did not want to do anything that would draw attention to himself, not that night.

Erik was pleased with Piangi for the most part, he had known that the Italian was the right man for the part of Don Juan. He had even lost some weight like Erik had recommended! Granted it was not a lot but his efforts at doing as Erik said were noted. However, some scenes his acting was not passionate enough but Erik was gave the man credit for his effort.

Christine, of course, was a marvel. She sung with the passion and love for her art that Erik knew she had within her. She played the part of Aminta magnificently and the chemistry between her and Piangi’s role of Don Juan was, maybe not as intense as the scenes called for, but it was enough for Erik to know that the audience was being affected. Hearing her sing made Erik miss their lessons from many months ago. He had known that she had kept up with her lessons, he had heard the chapel bell go off too often for him not to notice, but hearing her sing now made him yearn to go back to how things were, even knowing that it was never going to happen.

The opera ended and Erik knew that the employees of the Opera Populaire were confused that the phantom did not show himself. After the curtains closed, he took note that when the Viscount came backstage to be with Christine, both of them appeared distraught yet relieved at the same time. Erik did not wait to find out what such expressions could have meant and went back down below.

The next day, he was not surprised to find out that his opera got mixed reviews. Some critics hated it, others loved it. Erik had found out when he roamed the walls of the theatre and people gossiped like people were prone to do. Farren bothered him when he was back in his home to tell her every detail he had experience during his trips and he indulged her. She found the reviews of his opera just as amusing as he did.

That night Don Juan was on stage again, and again, Erik did nothing. He enjoyed the tension it brought, making everyone nervous about what disastrous thing was going to happen. To be honest, he had nothing disastrous in mind, but he liked the fear. He was going to show himself eventually, but until then, he wanted every opportunity to enjoy his opera and listen to Christine sing.

As the week went, the reviews remained the same from a number of prestigious newspapers. The employees got into arguments over his opera as well, surprisingly enough, some of them actually like his work and would defend it when others criticized it. He did not know whether it was because they thought he was listening and making note of who liked it for later use, but Erik still appreciated the kind words. Even if they were out of fear.

He could also tell that the policeman were getting annoyed at Firmin and Andre for having them at the opera house to play guard with the so called ghost that has yet to appear. The two managers were also getting antsy by his lack of appearance but were still able to keep a hold on the squads.

The last night of his opera, Erik wrote his letter to Antoinette and placed it in her quarters where he knew she would find it after the show. The letter contained all the information of what he has done the past few months, going back to the night of chandelier with Buquet’s accidental death to the present. He told her that her route was no longer blocked, about what to do with his home and where to find his money from the years of salary he was able to receive and all the trinkets Farren had found in the lake.

While he hoped nothing would happen for her to have to make use of this information, he would rather be safe than sorry.

“We are not the same from when you decided to get your revenge.” Farren remarked to him as he got dress for tonight’s final show.

“Revenge is exhausting.” Erik told her. “My anger towards Christine and the Viscount, while not diminished, was not what it was. I have one last thing to do before I let go of Christine completely. Tonight I will see it done.”

“You are putting yourself at risk.” The alligator pointed out.

“I know. How do I look?” Erik asked, turning to face his companion with his arms out.

Farren stared at him for a few moments but then spoke.

“Like the most stunning human in the world, with the most beautiful soul.” She stated firmly.

“You lie.” Erik protested calmly.

“Companions do not lie.” Farren countered. “To me, nothing and no one will ever compare to you.”

Erik went to her and kneeled in front of her. She raised her head and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

“Thank you.” He whispered and Farren made a content rumble in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s that. A little depressing right before Christmas but I’m thinking you would prefer that than having to wait until after Christmas? We are almost done with the story, though I’m sure you are aware of that. Just a few more chapters and this will be complete. Next chapter will be in Erik’s POV again. 
> 
> Note, the Christmas fic will be posted tomorrow, that’s still the plan. And it’s more of a present from me than a Christmas fic, the story isn’t actually going to be about Christmas, but hopefully you’ll enjoy it anyway. I’m going to name it simply and put the name of the previous fic it’s a part of and Epilogue. So basically be on the lookout for a fic tomorrow that reads ‘Epilogue: ….’ Not giving away which story it’s from.   
>    
> Don’t forget to comment on this chapter and the fic tomorrow. It would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Happy Holidays.


	19. The Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the sound of his voice, Erik saw the slightest twitch of Christine’s shoulders as he walked to her. She knew that it was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:  
> (￣▽￣) - Oh my gosh, it's been a while since I've heard from you. Thank you for all your lovely comments! When I saw all of them in my inbox I was really happy! Hope you continue to enjoy the story. Here's the next chapter. :)

Erik went to the opera and made his way backstage. Don Juan had already started but Erik ignored that fact. He watched from above and waited patiently while he took in the last time his opera will be performed. He was saddened by the fact but did not let that distract him from his goal. As the time got closer for him to execute his plan he made his way down. He had a bit of trouble moving down because everyone was extra vigilant tonight in trying to spot the opera ghost. However, Erik took his time and was able to get below without being seen.

The scene before the one he wanted began and Erik could hear Carlotta’s annoying voice over the other chorus members. He wished he had decided to give the woman a silent role but he knew that she would have found a way to let her voice be heard, role requirements be damned. He came behind the stage and entered the tent that Piangi was going to come through in a couple minutes.

While he waited, he played with the piece of rope he had brought with him to put Piangi to sleep. He had been hesitant at first to use a rope after what had happened to Buquet, but Farren had been able to convince him it was for the better. A rope had become a symbol of the phantom was the main reason. Plus Buquet’s death had been caused by them being on the catwalks and he had fallen into open air. Erik was on solid floor and would not be making the same mistake again.

Well, not solid floor but there were no trap doors near this part of the stage.

He heard Piangi’s voice as it sung on stage with Passarino.

 

_When you met, you wore my cloak_ _She could not have seen your face_

_She believes she dines with me In her master's borrowed place!_

_Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff Stealing what, in truth, is mine_

_When it's late and modesty Starts to mellow, with the wine_

_You come home! I use your voice Slam the door like crack of doom!_

_I shall say, "Come, hide with me! Where, oh, where? Of course—my room!"_

_Poor thing hasn't got a chance! Here's my hat, my cloak and sword_

_Conquest is assured If I do not forget myself and laugh_

 

Piangi entered the tent and gasped as he spotted Erik. Giving Piangi no time to react, Erik quickly got the man around his neck with his rope and strangled him into unconsciousness. As he did, he knew that Christine was walking on stage, singing as Aminta as she did.

 

_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy!_

_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!_

 

Piangi slumped and Erik quickly put him down and grabbed the robe. He put it on, and Passarino came to the front of the tent but did not peek in.

_Master? Passarino—go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey_. Erik hissed, deepening his voice to sound like Piangi. He had been practicing through the weeks to get it as close to the other baritone as possible. It was close enough, and no alarm was raised. Passarino went away.

Once dressed, Erik opened the curtains, just wide enough for him to step through before quickly turning around and closing them so that no one would catch sight of Piangi. The man would lay there unfound until he left but he was not harmed except for the rope marks that will appear on his neck, but those would fade with time. Turning his head he saw Christine sitting on the table’s bench. His heart tightened in his chest at the sight of her so close while she was in her full glory as she portrayed the role of Aminta. Shaking himself mentally he slowly began making his way across the stage.

 

_You have come here_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent_

_Silent_

 

At the sound of his voice, he saw the slightest twitch of Christine’s shoulders as he walked to her. She knew that it was him. While she might have recognized his voice, none of the other employees in the side wings looked like they knew it was him, though he knew that they could hear the difference in sound because he did not bother to keep his impression of Piangi’s voice.

No, if he was going to do this, he wanted everyone to hear _his_ voice.

Christine stood from the bench, holding the apple and twirling it in between her hands unhurriedly as he walked behind the table, grabbing the cup as he went.

 

_I have brought you_

_That our passions may fuse and merge_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me_

_Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me_

 

He plucked the apple out of Christine’s hands as she was going to take a bite and brought the cup in front of her. She shoot him a side glance and Erik was startled to see heated desire in her eyes. Figuring it was part of her acting, Erik’s viewpoints of the stage did not allow him this close after all, he continued.

 

_Now you are here with me, no second thoughts_

_You've decided, decided_

 

Erik raised the cup for Christine to ‘drink’ which she did. He took the cup away and Christine made a show of wiping her mouth. Her mouth staying open as if she was struggling to breathe because of her passion in the moment.

 

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_Our games of make believe are at an end_

_Past all thought of if or when_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

 

He grabbed Christine’s wrist and she quickly turned back to him. Together, they moved back, though Erik thought that Christine had pressed herself in too close to him.

Why is she changing her moves? Erik thought. Though he had to admit that the higher level of lust she was displaying was appropriate for Aminta and the scene. Christine spun out of his grip and went behind the table to make her way to the front bench. Erik followed after her as he sung, sitting down on the bench next to her, watching Christine closed her eyes in hypnotic bliss.

 

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us_

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn_

_Beyond the point of no return?_

 

Erik quickly faced away when Christine turned her head as if to kiss him as the scene instructed. He was barely again to move in time with how quickly she had turned her head to him. He also could have sworn her hand touched his but it was too brief to be certain. He felt her stand up from the bench and she sang as she moved away.

 

_You have brought me_

_To that moment where words run dry_

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence_

_Silence_

 

Erik was now facing the crowd, loving Christine’s voice as she sang, and happy that he was able to listen to her so close and sing with her again. He watched from the corner of his eyes as she made her way back to him. She stopped at the corner of the table.

 

_I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent_

_And now I am here with you, no second thoughts_

_I_ _'ve decided, decided_

 

She was facing away from him as she leaned against the table but he could tell she had the smallest smile on her lips as she sang. Erik found that odd because the scene was not exactly a cheerful one, and she had never done it in the previous shows. Then again, maybe she was smiling because she knew that it was him with her. He did not know.

 

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion play has now at last begun_

 

She moved back to him and went behind him. Erik stiffened as she pressed herself to his back. This was definitely not in her previous performances with Piangi. What was she doing? As she sung her next part, she reached down over his shoulders and down his arms and grabbed hold of his hands. He clenched them back as to go along with what she was doing and allowed her to control them, though he remained cautious towards her motives for doing so.

 

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question_

_How long should we two wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race_

_The sleeping bud bursts into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last consume us?_

 

Erik had to break away. Christine had sung the last part in his ear and her tone dripped with desire that he had never heard from her before. Not that he would have but he was confused as to the change in Christine on stage. He stood up abruptly to get away from her, all the while trying to keep in character of Don Juan enough for no one to notice anything strange. Obviously the staff probably noticed the difference in Christine but he could not risk exposure.

Christine grabbed his hands and Erik pulled at her. Erik saw the determination shine in her eyes as they sang and struggled with each other.

 

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

 

Christine let go of Erik’s hands and he felt annoyed that she was changing so much of the scene, not to mention puzzled. Extremely puzzled. If she was trying to signal that he was the one on stage with her instead of Piangi, why would it not have been more obvious? Erik doubted that the managers would mind if she just grabbed him and shouted that it was him. However, she did no such thing.

 

_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no return_

 

Christine had slowly made her way back to him, which Erik did not back away from. He might be feeling confused and a bit annoyed but he was also curious.

Then she lunged at him, throwing him off guard. Thinking she was finally making the move to reveal him, he made to catch her but her hands flashed upwards and lifted the veil that covered his face. But instead of exposing him, she ducked down under the hood and straighten, their lips connecting.

The entire movement happened within a couple seconds.

Out of all things Erik had prepared for that might happen when he got on stage, this was not one of them!

Erik froze as Christine’s lips touched his own, his entire mind going blank which was something that seldom happened. His hands were on her waist from where he had made to stop her, but the rest of her body was pressed right against him that Erik was surprised that she did not push him down. Then again, he was motionless as a statue and it was probably not possible to move him at the moment. While her body was against him, her hands were holding the hood up to keep it from falling uncomfortably around them, though it still covered both their faces underneath. She had her eyes closed and was simply pressing her lips to his, nothing more.

Christine drew back after a few seconds and opened her eyes. Erik saw that her pupils were dilated. She met his very wide eyes with her own.

“Run!” she whispered fiercely.

Erik did not have time to think or react, including trying to digest what she said.

Because a second later a gunshot was heard and pain engulfed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Another chapter up! Hope everyone enjoyed it, don’t forget to leave a comment! Yeah, it was just the Point of No Return scene but I did change a few things about how it went. ;) Anyone noticed what it was? Next chapter will be in Christine’s POV. It’s about to go down! See ya next time.


	20. Down Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the mention of her name, Farren finally came into view and Christine’s heart broke.   
> “Oh, Erik.” Christine whispered brokenly at the sight of the alligator, the most obvious sign that she had hurt her angel unforgivably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:  
> The_Finale_Hope - lol, thank you! What an enthusiastic response!
> 
> homicidalphone - Is it bad that I found both of your comments hilarious? I'm super happy that you made them though and that you are this involved in my fanfic. Thank you!
> 
> (￣▽￣) - Your username just doesn't go with the comment you left me. lol, I am sorry that you read it before you went to bed, hope this chapter helps. Thank you for the comment. 
> 
> scoobyice8 - Ahhh, thank you! Point of No Return is also one of my favorites as well! I'm glad you think I did the scene justice. 
> 
> Amaru_saluky - Thank you for the lovely comment and the comment was fine to read.

It took a second for Christine to comprehend that a gunshot had gone off. However, she watched in horror as Erik jerk forward, golden eyes flashing with pain and rage. He almost fell into her but at the last moment, his hands came up and used her to push off from. They broke apart, Christine staggering backwards and Erik lunging towards the back curtains. He disappeared behind the curtain and she got her bearing back.

No! She refused to let Erik get away from her this time!

She ran after him, ignoring the shouts behind her. One of them sounded like Raoul, but she could not be certain. Right now, her only focus was Erik. She pushed aside the back curtain and saw Erik’s form going into a hidden entrance that was on the wall. Before it could close, Christine raced through it and it closed right as she got through. Panting, she looked up and spotted the end of the robe Erik was wearing at the turn of a tunnel. Determined, she followed after him.

She could tell that Erik knew she was following him because the twists and turns he used to go through were confusing Christine and she knew she was hopelessly lost. However, that only made her all the more motivated on making sure she did not lose sight of her estranged angel. The brief times she was able to see more than the end of the robe as it turned a corner she saw that Erik was holding the top of his left arm tightly with the other.

Whatever wound he got from the bullet apparently was not enough to make him slow down.

She did not know how long she raced after Erik, trying to catch up with him. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. All she knew was that by the time they made it to the lake, she was breathing heavily as her lungs tried to get enough oxygen and her side hurt letting her know they were not. She came out of the opening and onto the shore just as Erik was pushing the boat away from the coast.

Christine lunged for the boat and was able to jump into it in time. She collapsed and the boat rocked violently for a moment. When it settled she looked up at the shocked eyes of her angel.

“What are you doing? Get out!” Erik hissed.

“I can’t swim. Would you have me drown?” Christine countered, meeting his eyes unflinching.

By the blaze in his eyes, Christine worried that he would be just fine with that. But then he sighed in exasperation, and mumbled something under his breath that was too low for her to hear. He grabbed the pole and began to steer the boat to the house.

She watched him, taking in the man that she had loved for years but has not seen in almost a year. The hood of the robe was back and, while his golden eyes contained their usual intensity, his skin was paler than it used to be, and it was obvious that he had lost weight. The robe was supposed to be loose around Don Juan but on Erik it was too slack. Her heart ached at the sight. She had did this to him, her betrayal was at fault. She could only hope that Erik would allow her to speak.

They made it to the island and Erik quickly hopped out of it. He did not bother to tie the boat to its post, instead he ignored it and her, and briskly walked inside the house. Christine stayed sitting in the boat for a moment trying to decide what to do next. She had followed him without thinking but did not think about what would happen if she was successful in her trip and made it to the house with him. Then she remembered how Erik had clutched his arm as they made their way through the tunnels. She did not know what to say to him, but he had been injured, she could at least help with that.

With that decision, she got out of the boat and tied it to its post before making her way inside. Upon entering she paused at the doorway, trying to locate Erik. She also found it curious that Farren was nowhere in sight. She did not see Erik but then heard shuffling from behind a door that Christine had never been through.

Erik’s room.

 She went to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob, but she hesitated. She has never been inside Erik’s room for a reason. He had never wanted her in there. Then she heard a hiss of pain from the other side, and pushed aside her uncertainty and opened the door.

Inside were many lite candles all around, giving the room decent lighting. There was a desk that had a scaled down model of the stage and Christine recognized the set up for a scene from Don Juan Triumphant. On the miniature stage were figurines of the employees, she recognized Carlotta and Piangi as Don Juan but it also included herself dressed as Aminta. The only other things in the room was a dresser that probably had all of Erik’s clothes and a large bed that had a frame in the shape of a swan.

On the bed, Erik sat on the edge with his back to her with his arm close to a candle next to the bed. Next to him was a kit that had things for injuries and on the ground laid the discarded robe along with Erik’s jacket and shirt. Christine felt her cheeks flush at the sight of a half-dressed Erik who, while skinner was still fit, but made herself clear her throat to get the man’s attention.

Erik startled and turned back to her. “What—?”

“Allow me.” She interrupted and pushed herself away from the wall and went to him.

She ignored his eyes watching her every movement and sat down on the bed next to him.

“I am surprised that you are even here. I would have thought you would be happy if I was to be brought to justice.” Erik remarked sarcastically as Christine got a look at the wound.

She tried not to flinch at the tone, and was relieved to note that the bullet did not lounge itself in his skin, but it did scrape his arm deep enough that it would need stiches. She could do stitches. The blood was already clotting but she will still have to clean it up.

“I do not wish for your death or your capture.” Christine whispered standing back up to go to the kitchen. “I must get a damp cloth to clean the wound. Where will I find one?”

She knew that Erik was staring at her but she refused to meet his eyes. Not yet.

“Left cabinet under the sink.” Erik finally replied simply.

Christine nodded and went to get it. Once she retrieved what she need she walked out of the small kitchen she saw Erik out of the room sitting on the couch. When he spotted her, he shrugged.

“Better lighting out here.”

Christine knew that was not the only reason, for some reason, her angel really did not like having her in his room. But she did not comment on his reasons and went back to him. As she sat down she noticed that Erik was covered in sweat and he was trembling the slightest bit.

So he is in pain, she thought guiltily. She blame all of this on herself. If she had found a way to talk to her angel sooner, he would not be sitting next to her after getting shot. If only she had told him her feelings sooner. If only she had tried harder…

She mentally shook herself. Now was not the time to berate herself, Erik needed her right now. And where in the world was Farren?

She got to work on cleaning the wound, trying to work as quickly as possible but also trying not to cause Erik unnecessary pain. When she finished cleaning the cut, Erik held out a piece of needle and thread. As she was going to take it, he grabbed her hand in his. She looked up and met his puzzled eyes.

“Why did you act differently tonight?” he inquired with a frown. “That scene…you did not act like that previously.”

“Why were you there in the first place? Didn’t you get my note?” Christine countered, not wanting to admit that she had acted like that on stage because she had seen it as the only opportunity she would get to be that way with him. A chance to show her desire for him, even if it was through her character. She could never be so bold in real life.

“I did but I figured it was worth the risk.” Erik stated, letting go of Christine’s hand and turning away.

“What was?” she probed as a way to distract him as she put the needle and thread in his arm. Erik let out a hiss, but did not move. She began to stitch the wound. She also was curious to know what could have been so important that Erik had been willing to risk his life.

Erik looked down with a weak grin. “I wanted to sing with you one last time, before I let you go completely.”

Christine’s breath hitched, her hand going still as her eyes got misty. She quickly forced herself to continue stitching up the cut but as she did she kept glancing up at her angel. The same who she had hurt multiple times in the course of less than a year. The man she loved but had run away from in fear at seeing his face, the same man who had been willing to forgive her everything. And even after all that, he would still risk his life to sing with her and was willing to let her go for the sake of what he believed was for her happiness.

She had to tell him her feelings now.

She finished stitching and took a pair of scissors and cut the thread.

“Angel…” she sniffed, still emotional at his confession.

Suddenly, a bell rang and Erik’s head jerked up, a malicious smirk came onto his lips.

“Wait, I think, my dear, we have a guest.”

Christine did not like the tone Erik’s voice rapidly took on from the almost kind one he had earlier. It was too much of an abrupt contrast. Erik stood up shakily from the couch and went to the door. Worried, Christine hurried after him and when she got outside she gasped.

“Raoul!”

Raoul was at the shore by the entrance to the tunnels that led to the world above. He was panting and looked dishevel by the journey and was missing his jacket. Nada and Tyce were standing on the ground next to him.

“This is indeed an unparalleled delight!” Erik exclaimed gleefully. “I had rather hoped that you would come and now, my wish comes true. You have truly made my night!”

“Erik!” Christine gasped and he turned back to her, the golden eyes shining determinedly.

“I am forcing myself to let you go for your sake. However, I refuse to have you marry someone spineless, let us watch what the young Viscount does to be with you.” Erik remarked then turned to watch Raoul across the lake.

“He’s here for both of us!” Christine cried causing Erik to turn back to her.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, his lips curling downwards.

“Raoul!” Tyce stated, he was in the lake and had dived down for a few moments before coming back up. “The lake isn’t deep other here! You can follow me and I’ll show you where to go!”

At the sound of the otter suggesting to guide Raoul, Erik quickly turned to face them.

“Farren!” Erik called out, causing Christine to jump.

She quickly looked up to see if she would catch sight of the eagle but instead she heard a deep rumble that made Christine’s blood freeze.

“I would suggest you call your companion to you, Monsieur.” Erik called out as the rumbling got louder. “Farren still holds quite the grudge against you and has no problem taking it out on Tyce.”

At the mention of her name, Farren finally came into view and Christine’s heart broke.

“Oh, Erik.” Christine whispered brokenly at the sight of the alligator, the most obvious sign that she had hurt her angel unforgivably.

At the sight of the alligator in the water a few meters away from him, Tyce immediately began swimming back to his human and Raoul hurried into the water to grab him. He was able to get to the otter before Farren and snatched him out of the water. Farren continued to growl at Raoul as he back away from the alligator. Nada was able to fly, however, and made her way across the lake and landed next to Christine.

“Erik, please stop!” Christine pleaded, going to him and grabbing the arm that was not injured. Her angel was slightly trembling causing Christine to worry about the wound.

“You said he is here for both of us. Explain.” Erik commanded breathlessly instead, not taking his eyes from the three across.

“He loves us. Both of us! And we love you!” Christine cried. “We have always loved you! I for many years and him after meeting you as the ghost! When Raoul realized that his ghost and my angel were one and the same, he came to me and we decided to try to confess to you together but then everything went wrong and we never got the chance!”

“No…” Erik whispered in disbelief. His eyes were wide and he broke out of her grip to back away from her. “That is impossible! You two were going to leave because you love each other!”

“We do love each other.” Christine conceded trying to sound persuasive but her heart pounded in her chest with nerves. “But we were never going to leave. To be honest, I broke my promise to you that I’ll never fall in love a long time ago, because I have loved you for a long time. However, I had believed it was fine because that love would make me forgo any chance of marriage because you were already by my side. As I grew up, I began to hope that maybe I would someday be with you and be able to continue to sing for you. Then Raoul came and I’ll admit that I still had feelings from him but wouldn’t go against you for him. However, it turned out that he loved you as well and still contained his love for me. We both want you, if you would have us. ”

“If I can confirm things.” Nada joined in cautiously next to Christine. “She is not lying.”

“But…” even with his mask on, Christine could tell that he was confused and having trouble wrapping his head around her confession. “My face…”

“Get away from him!” Farren’s voice snarled from nowhere and suddenly there was an eight foot alligator growling at her from her position in front of Erik.

Christine quickly backed away from the angry Farren, her heart pounding now in fear. She did not think Erik would let his companion harm her, but her angel was looking so lost right now that he might not notice. Nada came to stand in front of her and she beat her wings aggressively at Farren a few times. Christine feared for her companion as well. Companions rarely fight one another, but when they do, it could have drastic outcomes for the companions and the humans. Companions only fought as a last resort and it was only in order to protect their human.

Christine could not let that happen.

She began to make her way to Erik, cautiously since Farren was still looking ready to pounce at any moment. Nada followed after her, keeping her eyes completely focused on the alligator. As she went, Christine called to Erik.

“Beautiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known.” Christine whispered to him with a melody wrapped around her voice, watching her angel stiffen at her words. Farren did not attack her so she was able to stand in front of Erik. He was looking down and away from her but as she reached out towards him, he flinched and stared at her warily.

“You do realize that I was bound to this dismal place for a reason.” Erik stated bitterly. “Not for any mortal sin, but for the appearance of my abhorrent face. Are you sure you could spend an eternity of it before your eyes.”

“Erik, I love you.” Christine whispered back with a sad grin. “God give me the strength to show you, you are not alone.”

She reached out for his mask again and this time was able to take it off. She was surprised that her angel had given in so easily but was not going to let his show of trust in her pass. She stared at her angel’s face for a second time. She took in the deformed face without blinking and he stared back at her. When she smiled, he blinked at her.

“Your first reaction—” Erik started in disbelief.

“This haunted face holds no horror for me now.” She declared, reaching her hand out to his face but stopping a couple inches away. “It is your soul where your true beauty lies …”

And with those words, she cupped his face and brought it down to her, kissing him for a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This! Was supper long! And this and the next chapter were supposed to be one! Anyway, hoped everyone enjoyed it. Did anyone really think I would kill Erik after all this? There’s a reason I didn’t put Major Character Death in the tags. We are also coming to a close. There’s one more chapter left and then an epilogue chapter. How many of you were able to find all the lyrics? ;) Next chapter is in Raoul’s POV. 
> 
> DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT!
> 
> See ya next time.


	21. Track Down This Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then why not at least give it a chance?” Raoul added, figuring that Christine must have told him about their feelings for him while he was taking his swim.   
> Erik stiffened at the sound of his voice but did not turn towards him.   
> “You, Monsieur, have known me less than a year and have not seen my face as Christine has. Where does this idea of love come from on your part?” Erik stated slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:   
> homicidalphone - What?! I wouldn't shoot Christine!...though yeah, ALW did. T-T Glad you liked it! And I suggest you read the end note to answer your last question. ;)
> 
> Jemmy - Awesome! I love those reactions! Thanks for sharing! Alas, all things must come to an end, but happy that you enjoyed it. 
> 
> (￣▽￣) - Thank you! Well, you're about to find out! lol I'm glad there was no regret for this one. :)

When Raoul had heard the gun go off he was filled with horror. He had been watching Christine perform on stage with who was obviously Erik since his voice was clearly recognizable from the wings of the stage when Christine had lunged forward and kissed their shared love. Raoul was taken by surprise at the gesture and had to admit a little jealous. However, one of the policemen had shot and Erik ran off with Christine following closely behind.

He had called her name but she soon disappeared behind the curtain. Chaos erupted on and off the stage and he made to follow, but then his hand was grabbed and he turned to see Mme. Giry behind him.

“Follow me, Monsieur, if you wish to go to them.” The Madame instructed and Raoul, not seeing any other way, followed after her.

He noticed that in her hand she was clenching a letter tightly. He could barely make out the handwriting on it but was able to recognize it as Erik’s.

“Where are we going, Madame?” Tyce asked from his spot around Raoul’s neck.

“Erik unblocked Antoinette’s route to his home.” Valere answered, the lynx rushing alongside her human. “He had sent her a letter with instructions in case something happened to him tonight.”

“Well, he might have gotten shot.” Tyce answered. “It happened too fast to tell.”

Valere sent the otter a glare.

They came across Meg, who was holding a distressed Nada in her arms, as they went and Mme. Giry grabbed her daughter’s arms.

“If they make any attempt at following and somehow find one of Erik’s entrances, I need you to make sure they do not get anywhere near him. After enough time, they will give up and go back. Do you understand?” Mme. Giry instructed.

Meg nodded. “You can count on me! Nada will go with you, she’s too far away from Christine.”

With that, the girl and pelican raced off to join the mob that was gathering around the stage. Raoul watched her go with concern.

“Are you sure that is wise?” he asked, following the Madame when she began walking again. Nada trailing after them.

“She is my daughter.” Was all Mme. Giry replied with and, really, that was all that needed to be said.

They got to her quarters and she grabbed a lamp from her wall. She lit it and then went to a wall that had nothing on it. Curious, Raoul watch to see what the Madame would do next and she placed her hand on a spot on the wall. The wall cracked open and revealed a door. Raoul let out a whistle. Impressive.

“Follow me.” Mme. Giry commanded and Raoul followed her and the lynx.

The tunnels had a candle every few yards on the walls, making the way not well lit but enough to get by. The Madame led him through many twists and turns, enough where he knew that if he was to somehow lose sight of the older, he would be in a lot of trouble and hopelessly lost. When they been walking for Raoul did not know how long, Mme. Giry suddenly stopped.

“I dare not go further.” She announced then pointed down the tunnel. “This is something the three of you need to handle. Go down this tunnel until you come across a left turn. Go there and take a right when you passed two tunnels that go to the right. It will take you to a set of stairs and at the second entry on the left go through. That last tunnel will lead you to the entrance of the lake. Erik’s house rests on a miniature island on the water.”

“Madame Giry.” He stated to make the woman paused as she began to turn away. “Thank you.”

“Thank me after you survive and do not all have broken hearts.” Mme. Giry replied firmly. She turned her back and left him.

“Sheesh, positive lady, isn’t she.” Tyce commented when the Madame was out of sight.

“I would say protective is a better word.” Raoul countered as he took off his jacket for freer movement.

He left the jacket on the ground, he had plenty of them anyway, and the two of them made their way down, following Mme. Giry’s instructions to the letter. When they got to the stairs, Raoul hurried down and practically ran the rest of the way since he was close to the lake. He saw the lake through the last door and rushed out of it. He was panting as he took in the sight of the underground lake, spotting the miniature island near its center. The lake was filled with candle stands, giving the cavern a decent amount of lighting and an ethereal presence. On the island was a small house that was surrounded by candles stands as well.

On the shore he saw Christine and Erik standing and facing him and heard Christine call out his name.

Raoul felt his cheeks burn at the sight of a shirtless Erik, who looked thinner than he imagined but still very fit.

Tyce patted his cheek to get his attention. “Now is not the time to be making eyes at your love. I smell blood, he was probably injured.”

That made his attention sharpen and he heard Erik speak to him from across, his voice enchanting like always but was dripped with sarcasm. Raoul sighed. This was not going to be easy.

“How to get across?” Raoul wondered out loud and Tyce jumped from his shoulder and made a small splash as he entered the water.

After a minute, Tyce popped back out of the water and few feet away.

“Raoul! The lake isn’t deep other here! You can follow me and I’ll show you where to go!” Tyce exclaimed eagerly.

Raoul shot him a grin. While he did know the basics of swimming he did not want to relay on that skill to get across. The otter began to swim away, getting a few meters out and Raoul began to follow him.

“Farren!” Erik’s voice suddenly rang out and Raoul looked up quickly to see the man on the shore smirking at them.

Raoul abruptly heard a deep rumbling and the sound made Raoul freeze where he was standing. He also saw Tyce stiffen as well, his brown eyes darting back and forth to find where the sound was coming from.

“I would suggest you call your companion to you, Monsieur.” Erik called out as the rumbling got louder. “Farren still holds quite the grudge against you and has no problem taking it out on Tyce.”

That was when a long snout and black reptile eyes appeared at the surface of the water, a few yards away from the two of them.

Tyce let out a squeak at the sight of the alligator and immediately began to swim back to him. Raoul tried to make his way as fast as he could to the otter and was lucky to get to him before Farren did. As soon as Raoul grabbed Tyce out of the water, the otter scurried up his arm and clung to his neck.

Raoul backed away from the alligator that continued to growl at them, his heart pounding in his chest at the coldness in those black eyes.

“You hurt Erik!” Farren hissed and snapped her jaw at them, causing Raoul to jump back.

“We didn’t mean to! I swear! There is more to this than either of you know!” Raoul tried but Farren just growled at him.

“I do not care for your excuses!” Farren declared.

They had gotten back to the shore. Raoul was startled when Tyce suddenly came forward and hissed at Farren. No! He could not let Tyce get into a fight!

However, Farren unexpectedly stopped. Her head whipped around and turned towards the island, where Raoul saw Erik slouching forward appearing distressed and Christine standing a few feet away with Nada by her side. Raoul did not even realize when the swan had left him to go to her human, but was glad that they were together again.

Farren let out another growl and left them. She hurried back into the lake and soon disappeared under the water.

The alligator’s actions made Raoul pause.

“What just happened?” he whispered confounded.

“By the looks of things, Christine is stressing out your love and Farren felt it and is going to him.” Tyce explained, though Raoul could hear the hint of relief in the otters tone for not having to fight.

“We have to get to them!” Raoul concluded and began making his way back to the lake.

Tyce was able to guide him without the interference of the alligator, though Raoul was exhausted by the time he made it across the lake to the miniature island. When he finally crawled onto the shore he looked up right at the moment Christine brought Erik’s face to her and kissed him. He sighed as he looked away. Jealous, so jealous.

“This is the second time Christine got to kiss your love and you still hadn’t gotten one.” Raoul could hear the smirk in Tyce’s tone. “Jealous?”

“Very.” Raoul replied calmly, not wanting to give the otter anymore satisfaction than his admittance and made himself stand up. “However, given the circumstance, I’ll let it go.”

Then Erik let out a cry of pain and pushed Christine away from him, he fell to his knees and clenched one fist to his chest while the other was curled up on the ground. Christine had stumbled back in shock at the push but then quickly went and kneeled beside him. Raoul rapidly raced to them, Tyce going to a withering Farren who had also let out a cry when her human had, Nada trying to comfort her.

Raoul got to Erik and Christine and kneeled on Erik’s other side. Whatever happened to Erik was over within a few seconds, and the older man let out a gasp.

“Erik!” Christine asked desperately. “What’s wrong?!”

Erik continued to pant heavily, but was no long curled forward in pain. He did not lift his head but did raise his hand and pointed it at where the companions were at. Raoul turned his head and gapped at the disappearance of the alligator. In its place was a beautiful black eagle. Christine had told him that Erik’s settled form was that of an eagle but Raoul underestimated the majestic presence the eagle would hold.

“Farren! You changed back!” Nada exclaimed gleefully and Tyce rubbed his head in confusion.

“You weren’t always an alligator?” he asked.

The swan huffed. “No! Erik and Farren have been an eagle for as long as we’ve known them. I know Christine has mention it to you and Raoul, you just don’t pay attention!”

“Please stop talking so loudly.” Farren groaned struggling to get off her back and on her feet. When she did, she flapped her wings a couple times and made her way to her human.

Raoul and Christine gave the eagle some space, neither of them wanted to be hit by her large wings, plus they were still unsure how the eagle felt towards them. Erik might be willing to forgive them but companions were always harder to convince.

Farren stopped in front of her human, whose breathing, while still heavy, was no longer hard. Raoul noticed the large cut on Erik’s arm that was stitched up. So he had been injured. Luckily, it was not a fatal wound. Farren peeked her head down to look up at Erik because his head was still bent.

“Now there is a face I have not seen in a while.” Farren teased.

Erik snorted and brought his hand to his face and brought it down. “I will pluck all your feathers out. I can threaten that again.”

Farren huffed, but did take a couple steps back. “Like you ever would.”

“Erik?” Christine cut in and Raoul saw that she was biting her lip in worry. “Your answer?”

Erik turned to her and stared at her for a few moments before looking away with a sigh. “I do not know.”

“You don’t….” Christine trailed off but then forced herself to continue. “It’s not because you see me as a daughter figure, do you?”

Even if Raoul could not see him, he could tell that Erik was horrified by the idea, the jerk of his head back to her was answer enough.

“No!” Erik declared firmly. “I have thought of you as my protégé but never like that! I had believed that as you grew older we would have a relationship not unlike the one shared by Antoinette and I.”

“Then why not at least give it a chance?” Raoul added, figuring that Christine must have told him about their feelings for him while he was taking his swim.

Erik stiffened at the sound of his voice but did not turn towards him.

“You, Monsieur, have known me less than a year and have not seen my face as Christine has. Where does this idea of love come from on your part?” Erik stated slowly.

Raoul felt his cheeks redden and cleared his throat. “I, um, have told you previously that I find your voice pleasant to hear, but as our discussions continued and I got to know the man behind the voice, my feelings grew. Those many months ago, I once told you that I had my eye set on someone and purposely admitted that it was a man. That man, is you. Then came the night of the chandelier…”

He saw Erik stiffen but pressed on.

“You disappeared, but Christine and I remained together. Constantly we shared stories of you to each other. My friend, the phantom. Christine’s guide, the angel. The more I learned the more I fell. Truly, Monsieur, you should not doubt my feelings for you.”

“That night…” Erik began, his voice covered in confusion. “The two of you went to the rooftop and declared your love for one another. When was I in your minds? I could not have been then because of all the accusations you placed on me for Buquet. Which, I can now say, was an accident.”

Raoul raised his head from Erik and looked over him to Christine in shock. Erik had been there! He had known this entire time that they had been together! No wonder he had disappeared right after!

“Erik, we were talking about you too.” Christine was one to answer him. “I know that I was panicked over Buquet’s death but I was worried because you hadn’t spoken to me in a week since I had taken off your mask without your permission. Raoul was able to calm me down though and make me realize that you would not have done such a thing on purpose. I don’t remember all that we said, but I do remember that I asked Raoul to say he’ll love us.”

“You know I do.” Raoul instantly replied, remembering the words to that particular request.

“Think they are telling the truth?” Farren asked her human, with a squint in her eyes as she looked at Raoul then Christine.

“We can tell you that they are.” Tyce grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest.

Raoul could feel his irritation at the eagle for not automatically believing his human and sent the otter a grin. Raoul had to admit that it was nice to have someone who was able to confirm their statements. 

Erik finally lifted his head completely and looked at Christine before turning to Raoul. For the first time, Raoul got a full look at Erik’s face. It was not like anything he has seen in his entire life, and could understand why Christine had screamed when she had first seen it. He, himself, wanted to turn away. Knowing that Erik was testing him, though, Raoul forced himself to keep on looking. He also knew that Farren was also silently judging him and he could not mess this up if he was to ever get the eagle to accept him.

“Is that all?” Raoul asked, though even to him, his voice sounded weak.

Erik rolled his golden eyes and turned away.

“Monsieur, you appear about to faint for how pale you have become, but you have my gratitude for not screaming.”

He began to stand and Raoul and Christine hurried to their feet as well. Raoul watched as Erik shuffled to Christine and took his mask back from her.

“I’ll get used to it.” Raoul vowed. “I fell in love with you because of our time together. I did not even know what you looked like when I became smitten, only had your voice.”

“Erik…” Christine began as she watched her angel put his mask back on.

“I believe you are aware of my preferences, Christine. Knowing you, you would have noticed a long time ago, how I have shown no desire for any type of flesh and that is not about to change. With that in mind, do you still wish to pursue a relationship that could not offer such an intimate part?” Erik interrupted, stumbling away from the two of them as he spoke.

Raoul frowned at Erik’s walk, taking note that the elder was covered in sweat and his breathing seemed uneven. Maybe the wound cause him more pain than Raoul had first thought. He did not know a lot about gun wounds but he did know that after receiving a wound, the person should get a lot of rest. Something that tonight’s situation has not allowed yet.

“Yes, I have noticed, but was unsure whether it was because you hid such a side of yourself or if it was really what you’re like.” Christine acknowledged as she followed after Erik with a concern frown. Her statement made Raoul confused.

“What preference?” he asked, trailing behind them.

“More like a lack of one.” Christine told him. “Erik doesn’t like men or women, or anything really, in the form of desire. Simple as that.”

Raoul cocked his head to the head. Never has he heard of a person who did not have a taste for something. Of course, this was Erik they were talking about, who was an enigma in himself. They went inside his house but all remained standing. Though Erik left them to go to his room and shortly after returned with a white shirt on. While Raoul was disappointed that the man was covered now, he made himself speak.

“I could go for that.” He stated, gaining Christine and Erik’s attention. “I mean, it would be nice to do some things with you, but I guess you could set the limitations as to what you’re comfortable with. As long as you agree to try to be with us.”

“I’m fine with that also.” Christine added with a smile. “I have loved you for too many years just to give up now.”

Erik looked at Farren, who was perched on the back of the couch. Human and companion’s eyes met and they had a silent conversation. Then Erik stared at them for so long that Raoul started to want to fidget but he forced himself to remain still. Eventually, Erik looked away with a defeated sigh and the sound made Raoul’s chest fill with hope.

“One condition, for each of you.” Erik announced, raising his index finger. “Christine, you are to not leave the stage. Viscount, you have to promise to not interfere with Christine’s lessons as I refused to allow rumors spread that she is your mistress.”

Raoul lifted his hands in surrender. “Fine, but you have to start calling me Raoul. Now, let’s get you into bed. You look like your about to collapse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that! All that’s left is the epilogue chapter and then this work is complete! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and will leave me a comment. They make me happy! Next chapter will be in Erik’s POV. This is the ending folks!
> 
> On another note, I would like to announce that I do have another story, yes PhofOp, but I need to tell you a couple things about it if you’re interested. The story will be published in two parts and is a reincarnation fic. The first part of the story includes major character death because it the lives through the years. Meaning, death is going to be in every chapter, BUT since its reincarnation, they come back. And yes, the ship is the three of them, have I done anything else? OT3! 
> 
> See ya next time! Comment!


	22. Final Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Years Later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:  
> homicidalphone - Oh ho ho! You'll see! ;) And thank you for your excitement about the next story. Trust me when I say you'll be feel those tragic feels. :)

Erik walked into Christine’s dressing room as that night’s performance of Faust was to begin in an hour. He entered through the mirror and Christine instantly turned away from the dresser’s mirror to give him a large smile.

“Angel.” She greeted, taking the single red rose with a black ribbon he offered to her. She pressed the rose to her nose to smell it.

“I still do not understand why you continue to call me such.” Erik stated, taking off his hat as Farren went from his shoulder to land next to Nada, who was sitting on the couch.

Christine put the rose down with a grin. “Because you are my angel of music. For now and always.”

There was a knock on the door and it opened a second later to reveal Raoul in the doorway. He pushed the door further to walk in, Tyce following behind and going to straight to the couch to be with Farren and Nada. Raoul let the door fall shut behind him.

“How is our diva doing?” Raoul asked with a large smile.

“Great now that both of my lovers are here.” Christine replied brightly.

“Please do not call me that.” Erik requested with a squint of his eyes.

The younger two gave him twin teasing smiles.

“Still don’t like the word ‘lover’?” Raoul asked playfully saying ‘lover’ as a word and title.

“No.” Erik confirmed, spinning his hat in his hands. “The word implies a certain action and it is just…” Erik trailed off with a shudder.

Christine laughed and stood up from her bench. She went to the table that had her wig for the performance and began to put it on. She was playing Marguerite, as was her status to play as the prima donna. Two years have passed since the final night of Erik’s opera, Don Juan Triumphant, and a lot of things have changed.

After that night, Erik had truly become the phantom of the opera. People, discovering he was actually human, made an effort to hunt him down within his domain. However, Erik used his blood from his wound to stain one of his shirts and cut a small hole in it so that it looked like the bullet had gone in his back and he had slowly bled to death. To make the story, he sent Raoul and Christine back up to the world above to tell the story, taking the shirt with them. They explained that Christine had followed him to capture him and Raoul had followed her to keep her safe. Christine had been able to track the phantom and follow him but when they got to an underground lake she had reached to grab him but had only been able to get his shirt. When he had tried to swim across the lake, he had bled out enough blood to lose conscious and drowned. Raoul had found her as she was coming back and the two of them made their way to the surface where the mob found them and brought them back up. People considered the case closed, and moved on with their lives.

That was until strange things began to happen.

Erik no longer wrote his notes or demand payment—he had saved too much money for such a thing—but he did get to keep box five. Most of what he would have said in a note, he now had Raoul say instead. As a patron of the Opera Populaire, his views were respected. And as such, he made the suggestion to keep box five unoccupied out of respect for the dead. Andre and Firmin were reluctant at first, but Raoul was able to convince them since it was their fault that the mysterious man was dead. Erik played harmless pranks again and not nearly as frequently. It was enough to cause the staff to be fearful when they were alone in the dark, but not enough to have them constantly alert. With his ‘death’ known to everyone in Paris, more people than ever believed that there was a true ghost in the opera house.

Christine had become the prima donna shortly after Carlotta decided to move to another opera house in Spain. She refused to be placated by Andre and Firmin that time and not a lot of people were sad to see her go, though it was disheartening when she was able to convince Piangi to go with her. The two Italians left and no one has heard from them again. With the lack of a leading soprano, Christine was quickly pulled back into the spotlight again by the two managers and has been the lead since. Because of her performances, the Opera Populaire has prospered and Paris adores her as their star, but she has remained humbled, though Raoul loved to call her his diva to tease her. They have also been able to replace Piangi, while the young baritone did not have a lot of experience, he made up for it with his passion.

Raoul remained patron, though now under his own name instead of his brother’s. The Count still gives money, but now so did the Viscount. However, Raoul’s money went strictly to the employees’ wages rather than the opera house itself, making him loved by all the staff. He was seen almost every day at the Opera Populaire, roaming the corridors during the day yet not seen to leave every time he visits. Those, of course, were the nights he spent in Erik’s house down below where Christine would also sneak out of her quarters to visit. Erik kind of regretted showing them the route that Antoinette used to get to him, but the joy on their expressions when he had told them he would show them keeps him from regretting it completely.

Monsieur Andre and Firmin still managed the Opera Populaire but have grown more willing to take suggestions, especially from their esteemed patron, Raoul. Though what they did not know was that ninety percent of the suggestions he made were coming directly from Erik.

Antoinette remained the ballet instructor and the two of them have grown close again. She had slapped him the first time they saw each other when she was finally able to visit him once more using her unblocked route. Erik had not been surprised by the slap but was taken off guard when Antoinette pulled him to her in a hug.

“You go so much as a week without speaking to me again, I will make sure you rot down here!” she had threatened against his chest.

Erik felt his shirt becoming wet where her eyes were and wrapped his arms around her.

“Yes, dear Antoinette. I am sorry.” Erik whispered to her.

Meg had a similar reaction, but she did not slap him. Instead she glared at him for a few moments before running into his arms, where she threatened to help her mother make sure he rotted if he disappeared again. Erik had laughed and agreed.

Speaking of Meg, his unofficial niece was now the lead dancer in all of the performances, not that Erik did not see that coming, she took after her mother after all. She also had a number of suiters courting her now, and his Antoinette was having the time of her life driving them away. Meg was fine with her mother’s actions. She had told Erik that she made a promise to herself that she would not marry until she felt like she could go on with her life without dancing. Meg then informed him with a smirk that she did not see that happening for a very long time.

“There!” Christine announced with a satisfied grin as she looked in her mirror with her wig on. “All set now!”

“Um, I think I see the hairline a bit too far to the right.” Raoul teased and Christine smacked his arm.

“It’s fine! Right Erik?”

Erik blinked and looked at the younger two who were waiting for his answer. He had not been paying attention but Christine’s wig was a little off and knew that was what the argument was about.

“Well, my dear…” He began but was cut off by Christine’s huffed.

“You only call me that when you’re going to tell me something I won’t like.” Christine grumbled as she turned back to the mirror to attempt at fixing her wig.

Erik sighed and went to her. “Allow me.”

She was pouting as he fixed the wig for her, making it level and even. Once he was done with the wig, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a short sweet kiss. When he pulled away, she was smiling again.

“Even if your wig fell off in the middle of the opera, you would still be perfect.” Erik told her and watched her cheeks turn a charming shade of pink.

Erik did not kiss either of his partners often, most of the time it was them who started it and he was the one who usually ended it. He still did not see the appeal of such gestures but for their sake he participated to make them happy. He did not find the actions repulsive just…not necessary. There were other ways to express one’s love though he supposed he could see the appeal at having specific gestures towards ones people are in a relationship with. And Erik had grown to love them as his partners, the younger two’s persistence and patience made sure of that. Erik had not believed that he could be loved or feel love in such a way, but there the three of them were. It was a strange relationship, but it worked for them...

_The first time he had kiss one of them was when Raoul had been asking him questions trying to figure out what he was not and was fine with doing. They had been in his home with Christine sitting on the couch and Raoul standing behind it, leaning against the back. While Erik had been attempting to work on his music at his organ, it was basically impossible to work under the number of questions the Viscount was asking him._

_He appreciated the attempt at learning his boundaries, he did not appreciate at having to answer them while he tried to work._

_When Raoul began to ask about kissing, Erik snapped._

_He stood up from his bench and made his way over to the other two. Something about his walked must have made some sign towards his mood because Christine cringed against the couch and Raoul tried to back away. However, he did not give the boy time to get away._

_He reached out and caught his wrist with one hand and Raoul’s chin with his other. He tilted the other’s head up at the same time he leaned down. As their lips touched, Erik pressed Raoul into the back of the couch and used the position to keep the younger in place. He opened his mouth and used his tongue to trace the other’s lips. Raoul let out sharp gasp and Erik used the opportunity to enter the younger’s mouth. It took a second for the shocked Viscount to react but when he did, he fought Erik for dominance and his free hand went to Erik’s waist and bunched up his shirt in his hand._

_Erik eventually pulled away and Raoul was panting, his eyes wide in arousal and amazement._

_“I can, at least, do that.” Erik stated as he still held Raoul’s chin. “Now, be quiet. I am working.”_

_When he had let go of Raoul, the boy’s mouth continued to gap and Christine did not look much better. However, he ignored it and went back to his organ._

_They had remained quiet for the rest of the evening…_

 “Thank you.” Christine acknowledged with a spark in her eyes. She made her way to the door as the opera was going to start in a few minutes.

“What I don’t get one as well?” Raoul teased, leaning forward as if to steal a kiss.

Thinking quickly, Erik grabbed the rose he gave Christine and pressed it to his lips before tilting it back and pressing it against the Viscount’s lips.

Raoul paused at the touch of the petals and gave Erik an amused look. Christine was laughing at the door behind them. Erik shrugged, he had not wanted to do two kisses so close to each other, not at that moment.

“Fine, I’ll take this indirect kiss for now but!” Raoul pointed at him with one hand and grabbed his hand that held the rose with the other. “If Christine gets a standing ovation tonight, I want a real kiss!”

Christine always got a standing ovation for her performances.

Christine left the room with Raoul, Tyce and Nada following them and Erik left through the mirror with Farren to make his way to box five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done! That was the ending folks! Sad that it had come to an end but it was technically a longer wait for me than you considering this story was finished months ago. It was quite the ride and if you enjoyed this one, be sure to check out my other PhofOp stories if you haven’t already. I love hearing from my readers, especially at the end so leave me a comment. Tell me anything and everything! Hope to see you again in the next story! ;) 
> 
> Till then!


End file.
